Love in Camp Halfblood
by Percylover008
Summary: Read to find out the crush between a Hephaestus girl names Carter and a new boy named Charlie. A romantic cute story! hope you enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

"You know you're going to have to do it sometime." Proclaimed Carter. She was from the Hephaestus cabin at camp half blood. Although she loved her half brother, Leo, he had to do it one time or another.

"GO LEO!" "Ok ok, I'm doin it I'm doin It." slowly but surely my brother got onto the climbing wall, and step by step he made his way up.

"You're doing it" I announced! My brother never liked the climbing wall. Since he was fire proof it's not like the flowing lava would hurt him in any way, but he was scared of falling. The big baby. "Yes I'm doing it!" he shouted with pride.

Just then he lost his grip. He plummeted to the ground and, SLAM; he was in the dirt and ruble. I leaned over him and said "Leo maybe its better if you don't go on the climbing wall." "I promise." He mumbled in a painful voice. "Now can you go call the paramedic?" I laughed humorously and went to get some ambrosia. "Here eat it but don't burn yourself alive." He ate it and was instantly up on his feet.

I started to unstrap myself from my holster when I looked up and noticed someone over by the Hecate cabin. He was new apparently because I saw Annabeth giving him a tour of the camp."And over here Charlie, is the Pegasus stables." His name was Charlie and to tell you the truth, I thought he was kinda cute.

I'm definitely not the "like every cute guy ever" type of girl. I like the woods, poking frogs with sticks, and wearing combat boots with my orange camp half-blood t-shirt and ripped up jeans. If that isn't boyish enough I like to wear my black hair in a ponytail nonstop! Everything is just easier this way.

Apparently I was staring for a long time; for Leo said "Uh Carter whyyyyy are you staring over there?" he said it with a humorous voice.

"What boy. There's no boy" I conformed kind of shakily.

"I never said anything about a boy" he chuckled

"I was just staring at, um, one of the Demeter boys turned another's hair into a bush is all" I squeaked out nervously.

"Uh, ok" he said dumbly.

Few, I thought. I looked back and he was gone.

Oh well I was probably going to see him at the bonfire tonight anyway.

I ran off to archery area with the rest of my cabin, and as I glanced over at the cabin area again, I saw Charlie. He had gorgeous brown shaggy hair, blue eyes (I think. I couldn't tell for sure for I was too far away), and a red t shirt with the words "Alexander High Baseball" on it. How cute!

I didn't know if he was claimed by his parent yet or not so I decided to ask Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth!" I hollered

"Hey Carter what's up?" she asked

"Who is the new guy you just gave a tour to?" I questioned. Annabeth (as always) had her hair in a ponytail and her camp half blood t-shirt on.

"Oh that's Charlie. He just came this morning. Selena just brought him in."

"Selena the camper or Grovers sister Selena?" I asked because Grover sister is named Selena, as well as an Apollo camper.

"His sister." She replied.

"Do you know if he has been claimed yet? I was, ya know, just wondering." I was now rocking back and forth on my heels trying not to seem so eager. I was REALLY hoping he wasn't a Hephaestus kid because that would be awkward.

"Nope he just found it all out this morning. We're going to welcome him tonight at the bonfire." She looked at me with a suspicious face. "Why do you want to know?" she smirked.

"NO REASON!" I blurted out. Before she could become more suspicious I ran off to the archery arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie

Well where do I begin. Today I found out everything there is to know about, wait for it… GREEK MYTHOLOGY! Its real and it all started when a monster started to chase me on my way home from school. The last thing my mom said to me was "IT WILL ALL MAKE SENCE WHEN YOU GET TO THE CAMP!" she was yelling after me as I was driven away by my friend "Selena" from school. Oh and before I forget my name is Charlie and I… am a half blood.

When I got to the camp called "camp half-blood" they told me everything. A girl named Annabeth joined Selena and I at the camp. I had so many questions running through my mind I don't even want to go into that. Oh but one thing I will always remember is when Selena took her shoes off. I think you know what happens next.

How about I begin when I was on my tour. I saw this girl. She was over by a climbing wall. The lava was what caught my eye but I had been through so much that day I ignored it. But it's when I saw her that I would like to talk about.

She had beautiful black hair, and I think I made out that she had lightning blue eyes. Gorgeous. Also she didn't care about beauty so much. Sure I could tell she might have a little makeup on, but she wasn't going above and beyond (like on those stupid insurance commercials). She was a true girl. I could also tell she didn't care so much about what others thought about her. She had on sweats and a t-shirt

"Charlie I have to go now my brother Grover is waiting for me." Announced Selena. But I was too busy staring at the other girl to realize she was talking to me.

"Charlie snap out of it!" She yelled. Again I was too deep into a trance. She snapped her fingers in front of my ear and that got my attention.

"WOW, WAIT, WHAT!" I was extremely surprised.

"You were off in La La land." She and Annabeth gave each other a smug grin.

"Cya later Charlie." She giggled.

"She's leaving?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'll tell you later" she chuckled. I didn't get what the big deal was. When I looked over at the girl again she was looking at me. I realized I had on my stupid baseball shirt and ripped up jeans. My tangled brown hair was a mess. If I wanted to impress this girl I was striking out big time.

"Well Charlie tonight we will be having a bonfire and we can introduce you. Since Percy…" her voice trailed off and I could tell her and Percy (whoever this guy was) had known each other.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Since Percy beat the Titans in the Titan war last year the Gods have agreed to claim their children at the bonfire. You will probably be claimed tonight by your Godly parent." She explained.

I don't even wanna know about the Titan war. Whatever it was sounded dangerous and I wanted to wait to hear about it maybe when I didn't have so much on my plate already.

Wow, I thought. Tonight I might actually know who my Father is. That gave me excitement and nervesnous at the same time.

I looked over at the girl again."What's her name?" I asked Annabeth. I pointed over to her.

"Oh that's Carter. Her Father is Hephaestus she had a pretty tough life. Her mother was never around because she was busy working. Eventually Carter was put in a foster home because her mother couldn't pay for her anymore. She actually came here shortly after I did. We have been friends for five years."

I immediately felt bad for Carter. My life had been so easy going in Texas with my mother. She had said my dad had to leave. I thought he had left me because he didn't want me. I realized that my whole life was starting to fit together. Now I was wondering things about Carter. What is she like? What does she like to do? What's her last name?

"Why do you want to know?" questioned Annabeth.

"Know what?" I replied

"Know who Carter is." She said. I had been so busy day dreaming I didn't even realize she was talking.

"Oh, um, just wondering. This is all so new to me." I said hurried. I didn't want her to suspect me. After all I just got here. I can't just go hitting on girls I didn't know like an idiot.

"Well let's move on then." She suggested. "Over here Charlie, is the Pegasus stables. When I looked over at Carter one last time she was looking at me again. She looked so cute I was breathless. Just then she called over Annabeth .

"Go on into the big house over there. Chiron will meet you there. I have to see what Carter wants." She explained

"Ok" I replied but she was already gone, striding to the archery area where Carter was now located.

"Well… "I said aloud to myself. "First day to a new life and I already have a crush… well sort of"

As I walked off to the big house I looked into the woods and I could swear I saw a tree smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter

The day went on as normal. We went back to our cabin like usually and got ready for supper. For some reason I couldn't get that image of Charlie out of my head!

"Come on guys lets go eat." Announced Leo.

Now I would get to see Charlie. He would probably be in the Hermes table where other kids whose parents haven't claimed them yet go.

We all headed out the door to the dining pavilion. For supper I got chicken (grilled because I was a health freak) and a salad.

I noticed that the Hermes cabin hadn't arrived yet and I was very suspenseful.

Finally they came in. I thought about how stupid I must be. I had never met him and the only thing I knew about him was his name, and what he looked like. But when he came in he was dressed differently. He now had on an orange camp half blood t-shirt and he had gotten cleaned up, and I now knew for sure he had blue eyes. Ocean blue for that matter. How gorgeous.

I realized I was caught staring at him…. again. He looked over at me and gave a cute wave with a wisp of his hand.

I waved back then tried not to look to crazy, so I turned around. I went over to the fire and said a silent prayer to my father."Oh please dad, let him be from another cabin." I scraped a juicy perfect looking piece of chicken into the fire.

When I turned around everything went haywire. I was holding my tray in front of me. I whipped around and Charlie was standing there. I ran into him like a train wreck and food went EVERYWHERE.

If that wasn't bad enough when my drink spilled on the ground we both slipped in sync. So now I was on the ground, food all over him and I, drink on our pants (and you know what that can look like), and everyone was staring.

"I am so sorry!" I screamed. I was so embarrassed I must have been seven different shades of red. I couldn't believe what he did next. He laughed.

"It's ok." He said with a chuckle.

Immediately he made me perk up. I laughed as well.

"I didn't know you were standing there and I was just totally lost and…" my voice trailed off as I picked a piece of lettuce from my hair.

Everyone was now doing their own thing and no longer staring at us, except for those who were helping the clean up.

"No really it's ok. It was an accident" he started to crack up when he picked out some chicken from down his shirt. I laughed as well.

He started to get up and so did I. "Here let me help you up." He offered. He held out a hand. When I took it I felt butterflies not only in my stomach, but crawling around throughout my other organs.

"Thanks." I said. "My name is, uh…" I got lost in those eyes… yet again. "CARTER, my name is Carter." I finally finished.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. I'm new here as you can probably see."

"Oh ya I saw Annabeth give you a tour this morning." Right when I finished my sentence his table called him over.

"Sorry I have to go. I'll talk to you later then" he said. He said he would talk to me later! I was super excited. What could it mean? I wondered.

"You too." I agreed. "Sorry again for, you know, getting chicken down your shirt." As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't! What kind of an idiot was I? I sounded completely stupid.

"No worries." He laughed. He sounded like he actually was having a fun time. "It actually gave me a way to remember today" with that he went back to the Hermes table.

"Wow." I said aloud. "Sorry for getting chicken down your shirt" I said in a sarcastic voice as I slapped my forehead."I am never going to get him to like me".

I went to the bathrooms and tried to wash the stains of Italian dressing and raspberry tea out of my shirt. I also had to brush the lettuce from my hair. That's when drew came in.

The former councilor of the Aphrodite cabin came in with her usual wear. No orange camp half blood t-shirt; for she was too good for that. She had on a pink blouse and a tight white, short as can be, skirt on. Her face was caked in makeup and so was her little guinea pig clan. Two other air heads that followed Drew around nonstop. They walked like her, talked like her, and did everything she wanted. Their names were Addie and Molly.

"Charlie is SO cute." She had been going on about Charlie of course.

"I could wrap him around my hand and make him do…" she paused when she saw me.

"Oh look if it isn't the girl who made Charlie a living meat locker." She said with sarcasm. Her guinea pigs didn't do anything until she yelled "laugh!" to them.

"Ha Ha Ha." They tried to make it sound real, but failed. Drew rolled her eyes as I stood there glaring at her.

"Well anyway. I can see you like him." She said with a sneer.

"And how do you know!" I grunted back.

"My mother is Aphrodite you idiot I know everything there is to know about love. "She said with a perturbed voice. "Well just thought ide let you know you have no chance. Charlie is going to be mine."

"You know that how?" I said dumbly.

"Well first of all, why would he want you if he could have me?" she asked." And second, I have charm speak. We all know I won't have to use it though, because we all know he's going to fall for me." With that she gave me and evil smile, and walked out of the bathroom, her guinea pigs following close behind.

"Oh it's on." I announced. I was now totally and completely determined to win Charlie over before Drew used her charm speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie

I can't believe it. My first day and I already got to talk to Carter. So let me back up a bit.

"Come on guys we have to go, were already late!" ordered the councilor at the Hermes cabin. I quickly got on my new camp half-blood t-shirt and followed everyone out the door.

When we got there it was super busy. But I didn't care about anyone else; all I cared about was finding Carter.

When I looked over to my left I saw Carter. She was getting some food. I tried to look cool and laid back. I decided to wave. I hoped I didn't look to stupid but knowing me, I did. She smiled and waved back with perfect teeth and a cute as can be hand.

"Hey come on Charlie; let's go get something to eat." It was Alex. I had met him in the Hermes cabin. He was practically my only friend at camp… for now.

I cautiously made my way over to the counter. Pretty much every kind of food you could imagine was there.

I looked over and saw Carter again. She was by the fire, scraping food into it?

"What are they doing? Isn't that kind of a waist?" I asked Alex.

"No they're giving an offering to their Godly parent. You're supposed to do give your best piece of food you have to them. It's a ritual." Alex had on a camp half-blood t-shirt, with almost everyone else in camp. He also had blondish brown hair and a huge mouth. Wow.

"Oh ok." I looked around the pavilion at the other cabins. When I looked over at the Aphrodite table, a girl looked at me. She had a pink blouse on and a short white skirt. She was defiantly not for me. I liked the girl that can be open and laid back, not wound up and guy crazy. Those kinds of girls were big creeps.

She smiled and waved like a deranged super model. I waved back casually.

I took a big step… I decided to go say hi to Carter. After all, I was new. Hopefully she would just think I was trying to make friends.

As I went over in her direction I gulped down my nervousness.

When I went there she turned around. I can't believe what happened next. We ran into each other! Food went everywhere. Salad in her gorgeous black ponytail and chicken…down my shirt. I had dressing on my shirt also. If that wasn't embarrassing enough we both slipped at the same time on her drink. I am so stupid. If I hadn't have gone over she wouldn't have food all over her.

"I am so sorry!" she began. I felt so bad. It was my fault not hers. Everyone was staring at us and she was all red. I had to say something.

"No its ok!" I couldn't help but laugh as I said it. I think I made it a little less embarrassing; for she laughed too.

"I didn't realize you were there, and I was just lost…" her voice trailed off as she picked some lettuce from her hair. That made me chuckle again. Then I felt something squishy, and I realized chicken was still down my shirt.

At least people weren't staring anymore.

"No it's so ok. It was an accident." I tried not to look to stupid, but I couldn't. I pulled the chicken from my shirt and she started to crack up, as did I. to make matters funnier we both had raspberry tea all over our pants. What a meal.

I started to get up and so did she."Here let me help you." I wanted to be a gentleman. After all it was our first time actually meeting.

"Thanks." She replied. I decided to sort of break the ice. "I'm Charlie." I told her. I couldn't help but stare into those lightning blue eyes. Like ice.

"I'm, uh..." I hoped I hadn't made it that bad for her. She was speechless. Now I thought I had no chance with her.

"CARTER, I'm carter." She finally spat out. I felt so bad. I had made it so bad for her she didn't even want to tell me her name.

Just then my cabin called me over. "I gotta go Carter." I squeaked out nervously. I hoped she couldn't tell how un- talented I am when it comes to girls. "Cya later I guess." I finished.

"Oh ya cya." She said calmly. "Sorry for, ya know, getting chicken down your shirt." Was she still going on about that! If anything I had fun. She made everything ok. But I laughed because she said it in a sincere tone.

"It's ok." I said at last with one last laugh. She giggled as well. She was so beautiful. And now I knew she had a sense of humor. Not to mention she was very nice. She was turning into everything I wanted in a girl. I still can't get over those eyes. And that smile makes me melt every time.

I went back over to my table. Everyone was staring at me. I just tried to ignore them.

"What was that about?" asked Alex. he poked my arm with his elbow.

"Oh nothing. It was just an accident." I said sheepishly.

"Well anyway. I got you some food." As he said it everyone at the table went back to doing their own thing. "thanks." I replied. But I was no longer hungry. Not to mention I had enough food on me to make up a meal.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I announced. "ok but your food is going to get cold." I ignored his remark and got up from my seat. As I did so I saw that girl from the Aphrodite cabin get up. Two other girls were following her.

"What's her name?" I asked before I left. "That just Drew. She's a real pain sometimes. She thinks the world revolves around her." I could tell he really didn't like her.

I left the table to go and Drew followed. As I made my way to the bathroom she caught up with me.

I looked awkwardly at her as she started to speak. "Heyyy." She carried the "y" trying to sound cute." So I can see your new here. I'm Drew and as you can see I'm the cutest girl here. You're the cutest guy. Together we are going to make the best couple." I was surprised. She wasn't holding back anything. And she seriously just told me we were going to be a couple? Pushy!

"Well I am actually just trying to make my way around the camp without getting a sword through my back, so no thanks." I rejected. She just laughed.

"Oh you're just too cute. I'll talk to you later. And believe me, you won't stay away forever." As she finished her sentence we reached the bathroom. She pinched my cheek then went inside.

"Wow." I said in astonishment. "She IS annoying." I went into the bathroom and saw what a mess I was. I had dressing in my hair and on my shirt, tea on my pants, and small pieces of grilled chicken in my shoes… at least I hoped it was chicken. I tried desperately to get the Italian dressing from my shirt, but it was stained. I looked like human buffet. Then I thought about Carter. She had just as much food on her if not more. But unlike me, she always looked cute.

As I took of my tennis shoes to get the chicken out, I heard yelling coming from the girl's bathroom. "You will never have a chance!" it was Drew. Gees, she was sure mad about something. I finished the cleanup of my clothes (the best I could anyway) and went back to my table.

"Come on Charlie, were going now." Announced Alex.

"Ok." I replied. "What are we doing now?"

"Well first were going to the bonfire. You will probably be claimed. Then were going to have a fun game of catch the monster, at night it's even more fun." He said enthusiastically.

I gulped. Not just because of the bonfire, but because of the game we are going to play. "What's catch the monster?" I asked holding the frog in my throat.

"Oh it's a really fun game. This is the one night of the year we stay up late. What happens is this, they let out ten monsters. All of different kinds. Then the cabin who catches and kills the most monsters, without letting any of their cabin members get killed, wins." he said with a smile.

"Oh joy." I said half terrified half sort of excited for my first camp game." Do we get weapons or anything?" I asked".

"Oh ya." He reassured me. "We get everything from swords, to knives, to spears."

"Are they real!" I asked with a scared voice.

"Oh yes very real, and sharp. Now come one Charlie we can't miss the bonfire!" he pulled me by my shirt all the way to the door.

I let out a scared "gulp" then decided to would have to man up. After all if I met Carter in the woods, maybe I would get a chance to talk.

"ok." I said in a half manly, have idiotic voice. "Let's go kick some monsters to, uh, Tartarus!" I decided that was the right word. I ran to catch up with Alex, and I was starting to get excited for the big monster hunt.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Carter

After my little meeting with Drew I stomped back to my table.

"What's buggin you?" asked Leo.

"Nothing." I addressed. To tell you the truth I was steamed. How could she think she could just come in and tell me who I can and cannot date! Uh that little drama queen was gonna get. I decided to let it go for now and concentrate on the real prize. And no it's not Charlie. I mean the monster hunting contest. Tonight was my favorite night of the year. Running through the woods, in the middle of the night, my sword in hand, my adrenalin pumping, and I'm in total focus because of my ADHD. Fun fun.

"Come on guys it's time for the bonfire." Announced Leo. We all got up from the table and made our way out the door. I saw Charlie a little ways ahead of us talking with Alex. I wonder if he had told him about the contest yet. It would be priceless to see Charlie running for his life from a monster.

"To the bonfire!" ordered Leo. I thought it was cute every time my brother tried to take initiative.

We made our way to the bonfire with the rest of the camp. We took our normal seats to let it begin.

"Ok quite down everyone." It was Chiron, the camp activities director. He was half horse half human. A centaur. "Now I know your all excited for tonight's game. Councilors, make sure your entire cabin has weapons, shields, helmets, and armor. We don't want any more fatalities."

I looked over at Charlie and saw him gulp. I laughed watching him get all worked up. He looked over at me and saw me laughing, then suddenly straightened up and tried to look manly. How cute.

Chiron went on with his lecture about how the Ares campers were not allowed to hurt other campers intentionally. They all looked mad and stated mumbling among themselves.

"And in other news," Chiron changed the subject." We have a new camper, Charlie will you please stand?" everyone looked over and Charlie looked nervous. Reluctantly he stood.

"This is our new camper Charlie; he came in this morning by our own satyr, Selena. Until he is claimed…" just then a bright light shown above Charlie's head, and everyone started to stare in amazement. He was being claimed.

Suddenly a nail with two snakes wrapped around it, was floating above Charlie's head. His father was Hermes.

Suddenly there was a big shout from the Hermes bench. "WOO HOO!" yelled Connor and Travis Stoll. "YAAAAA!" hollered Alex. "YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" but Charlie was too stunned to speak. Finally words came from his mouth.

"My father is Hermes." He said, his eyes wide. Then he said it again."My father is Hermes. I know who my dad is!" now he was excited. He knew that he had a dad and that was really all he needed I guess. I felt for Charlie. He knew who his father was, and was excited. Unlike most other campers here it didn't seem like he had anything against his dad. He ran back to his half brothers and sisters, which greeted him with hugs and high fives.

"Well now that that is settled, who's up for a monster hunt!" questioned Chiron. A loud scream of yells and hollers erupted from the crowd of campers. The fire grew larger and turned several different colors. Probably for all the excited adrenalin pumped screams.

"Let's go children!" ordered Chiron. As everyone ran back to their cabins to get ready Chiron reminded us of rules. "Everyone must be protected and armed." And "No one gets left behind."

"Come on Carter!" hurried Leo. "We have to get our stuff!"

The Hephaestus cabin always had the best weapons. After all, our dad was the god of blacksmiths. We made our own weapons in our free time. It was great. Everyone got something cool. Nothing boring, like a lone sword. My weapon with I had made a week ago and was ready to test it out for real, was a sword, but no ordinary sword. If I pushed the button on the bottom of the handle, spikes came out. But you guessed it. They were no ordinary spikes; they were coated with poison that could melt through any metal. Even celestial bronze. I called her Acantha, Latin for thorn prickle.

We put on our armor, helmets, the works, and were ready to go.

I picked up the case in which I kept Acantha, and opened it up. I picked up my sword and watched it reflect light onto the cabin ceiling. She was beautiful. Like my father had given me the power to make this gorgeous sword. I was ready to hunt monsters.

By the time everyone had made it back to the bonfire for directions, it was 10:00. I looked around and everyone had a determined face on. The Ares campers had mean looking weapons. Clarisse, the councilor, had her electric spear in hand, and an ugly grin on her face. Even the Aphrodite kids looked determined. Piper had a good determined face on.

I looked over at Charlie, and for once he looked excited for the hunt. He had on armor that fit quite well, and a sword with two spikes curing around the top. It looked like it had devil horns. I remember that sword; one of my half brothers had made it. Its names was Achilleus, Latin for pain.

I heard scratching and roaring coming from the woods. They had let the monsters out while we were all getting ready for the hunt.

"Now you all know the rules." It was Chiron again. "No hurting any campers on purpose (he looked over at the Ares campers), only monsters. You have one hour. No wondering outside the camps boundaries. Are we all ready?" there was a loud uproar of screams and shouts. "I take that as a yes. On your mark, get set, hunt!" a horn blew and we were off.

Our cabin wondered through the woods, weapons ready for any attacking monster. I was wondering what monsters they put out this year. Hydra, Minotaur, maybe even a Cyclops or two. My adrenalin was pumping from my ADHD and I was on my toes.

I looked over and saw the Hermes cabin to my left. Charlie was there. He was down in a walking crouch, his sword ready. He looked so cute. His dark brown curls were drooping down a little bit through his helmet and his ocean blue eyes were shining in the moonlight.

Then I heard a sound from my right. My cabin immediately got into our battle positions.

Out from the trees came a huge Hydra, at least eleven feet tall. Its heads were bobbing up and down scowling at us. The tree nymphs started to scuttle around and run away. This Hydra was ours.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN!


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie

I could not believe it! We went to the bonfire and it all happened so quickly. I had to stand in front of everyone while Chiron introduced me. While he was talking something glowed above my head. I looked up and the sign of Hermes was glowing above me. The Stoll brothers started chanting for me and Alex yelled with joy. I was the son of Hermes.

I walked back to where my cabin was seated. I got a bunch of congrats and hugs.

"Ya man you get to stay with us!" yelled Alex with joy. "Woo hoo!" Screamed the Stoll brothers. Everyone else was so happy for me. My whole cabin took me in right away like I was one of them. All except Daniel. He's Goth so I wasn't surprised. He just stood there glaring at me with his guy liner, skulls, and tight pants. Oh well, you can't win them all.

My whole life started to come together. I had always loved pulling a ton of pranks, and when I got a job as a newspaper delivery boy in my home town, I never missed a house. That would also explain why I always wanted to be a robber when I played "cops and robbers" as a kid.

"Come on guys it's time to go get ready for the monster hunt!" announced Alex. Everyone in my cabin went up in cheers and screams. I was pumped too. I was a half-blood and nothing could stop me. Well maybe some people, but now that I know for sure I was part god, I was excited.

We went back to our cabin and immediately got out our armor, weapons, and shields. I looked over at the table of weapons and saw one that caught my eye. It was a blade with, well, devil horns is the way to explain it. It was beautiful.

"That's Achilles." Explained Alex from over my shoulder. "It means "pain" in Latin. You can have it if you want. It's new so nobody has used it yet."

"Achilles." I said to myself. "Awesome."

I was suited with well fitting armor, a shield with the sign of my father on it, and of course Achilles.

When everyone was ready we marched to the bonfire one last time before we were going to hunt. My dark curls were coming out a little through my helmet, but I didn't care because my adrenalin was pumping.

"Now you all know the rules." Proclaimed Chiron. "No hurting any campers on purpose (he looked over at the Ares campers), only monsters. You have one hour. No wondering outside the camps boundaries. Are we all ready?" there was a loud uproar of screams and shouts. "I take that as a yes. On your mark, get set, hunt!" a horn blew and we were off.

"Come on guys." Said Alex. We wondered through the woods, keeping our guards up. I looked over at the cabin to our right, and it was Carters. She had on shining armor, a well fitted helmet, and a gruesome looking sword. She was gorgeous.

I heard a crackling sound and our cabin looked over. There in the bushes was a Hydra. A living Hydra! I had studied these is world history but never actually thought they were real. It looked to be about eleven feet tall. Its heads were bobbing up and down viciously and it kept baring its teeth. I was stunned.

Carter's cabin was the first to react. "CHARGE!" commanded Leo. I saw Carter go forward determinedly with her cabin. Our cabin tried to get there first, but failed. That's when everything went wrong.

Carter was going in to try and stab at it. The hydra turned around to another camper and hit Carter with its tail, knocking her out cold. "NO!" I cried. Her helmet was knocked off, and she had a nasty cut on her head from hitting a rock.

When it realized something had hit its tail, it lashed around and spotted Carter. I was already running in but again I wasn't there in time. It picked Carter up and through her around. If she hadn't had armor on she would have died instantly.

That's when I got there. "LET HER GO!" I demanded in terror.

"No Charlie you don't know how to fight!" persuaded Alex. Carter was still out cold in the monsters maw. Her head was bleeding harder now and I could see a large gash in her arm.

"I don't care!" I screamed back. "Let her go you big bag of slime!" I cried. It was angered by this and tossed Carter to the side, screaming at me.

"Charlie, we'll distract the hydra, you go help Carter." Leo yelled. Him and Alex looked at each other and went to work stabbing at the beast. I ran over to Carter.

I picked her up in my arms and persuaded to carry her out of harm's way. I had a small cut on my face from a flinging stone but I didn't even know until after the battle.

Carter was even worse than I thought. When I got far away from the fight, I laid her down by a log, where she would be safe. She still had a large gash on her forehead, bleeding like a river. The cut on her arm was bleeding down into her fingers and onto my pants. I normally would have been grossed out by the sight, but I didn't care. She also had a huge bruise on her cheek.

I held her in my arms, trying to wake her up. I was beside the creek, which I hadn't noticed. I carried her to the stream, and tried to wash some of the blood off of her head and arm. The cold water must have done it, because she woke up.

"Carter!" I screamed. "Are you ok?" I asked. Well that's a stupid question, I thought afterwards, of course she's not.

"Uh, my head." She said weakly. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She moaned in pain and held her rib cage. I think she broke a rib or two also.

"Here can you sit up?" I questioned.

"I think so." She whispered. She tried but moaned again. I helped her lean up against the log. Her hair was loose from its ponytail, her jeans were ripped, and her shirt was stained in blood. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

She looked at me in shock, like she just realized who it was.

"Charlie?" she gasped. I guess she was still mad at me for spilling food on her at lunch.

"Ya." I answered. "The hydra knocked you out and dropped you and your team mates distracted the hydra while I brought you out here. You were really beat up and I got scared, I mean, I was worried." I hope I didn't sound too stupid like I was into her or anything. I was of course, but didn't want to sound like it.

I was surprised what she did next. "Thank you." She exclaimed then painfully leaned over and hugged me, crying. I guess she was in so much shock about what just happened that she burst out in tears.

She moaned and leaned back, and I just sat there in shock. Then I finally gained back my cool.

"You're welcome." I said and smiled. "Here you better rest you probably broke a rib or two."

I realized she still had a bloody forehead and arm. I got some water and continued to wash off the blood.

Just then I heard something in the woods. I turned around hoping to see one of my cabin mates or someone from the Hephaestus cabin, but of course it wasn't.

There in my mitts was a griffin. Head and wings of an eagle, and body of a lion. I whipped out my sword, ready to fight. I was scared but I had to protect Carter.

Just then, the Ares cabin came along.

"We got this." Smirked Clarisse, councilor of their cabin. She looked over and saw Carter, wounded by the log and her smirk faded. She realized that I had to protect Carter. She got in front of me and her cabin went along with her.

"Stay behind us." She demanded. I got down on my knees and bent down beside Carter. Right away they went to work. I couldn't see anything, because they were in front of me. In a matter of a minute they moved away, the griffin was in a pile of yellow dust.

"Wow" I said in amazement.

"No need to thank us." She smirked. "Anything else you need us to do?" I was surprised. Alex had told me she was mean and cruel, but now she was being kind.

"Actually yes." I announced. "The Hephaestus cabin and Hermes have teamed up to fight the hydra. I haven't heard them yet, so; can you go see that they've killed it?" I questioned. I thought she would say no but I her answer surprised me.

"Sure" she agreed. Without another word her and her cabin sprang in to the direction of the Hydra.

"How you doin?" I asked Carter.

"My head is killing me, but the bleeding in my arm has slowed." She replied. I looked at her head, which now had a brose where the bleeding was.

"Here." I washed her forehead with cold water once more.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said with a smile.

"Well I couldn't just let you lay there. I had to help." I smiled back, and for once I wasn't nervous. I felt comfortable here with her. She still had red eyes from crying.

Just then my cabin and hers emerged from the woods. They ran over to her and immediately helped her up. She cried out in pain from her rib.

"Get her to the infirmary right away." Demanded Leo. They picked her up, because she couldn't walk, and carried her off. She looked over her shoulder and said "Come with me." I cracked a smile and followed her to the big house.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANK YOU: D


	7. Chapter 7

Carter

So it went like this. The hydra turned around and knocked me out cold. Of course I don't know what happened next because..Well… I think you know. All I know is that I woke up in Charlie's arms.

"CARTER!" he gasped."Are you ok!" he sounded so frantic. I was ok but my head was killing me.

I sat up and moaned in pain. "Uh my head." I said sounding perturbed.

I tried to get up, but my rib cage forced me down to ground in a painful jerk. It hurt so much.

"Here, can you sit up?" he questioned.

"I think so." I whispered. I tried but couldn't because of my ribs and forehead. Then he helped me sit up against the log.

Just then I actually realized who it was. I had known, but didn't think it through. It was Charlie.

"Charlie?" I gasped in great surprise.

"Ya." he answered. "The hydra knocked you out and dropped you and your team mates distracted the hydra while I brought you out here. You were really beat up and I got scared, I mean, I was worried." He sounded sincere and sweet.

I sat there in shock for a few moments before I couldn't help it any longer. I started to cry and replied "Thank you." Then I leaned over and hugged him. I was shaking from fear and needed a hug so bad I didn't care who it was. It was just my good luck that it was Charlie.

I leaned back and moaned again in pain. He was sitting there shocked for a little bit. Did he really think I was that creepy? Then he started up again.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled. "Here you better rest you probably broke a rib or two." He sounded so cute trying to be helpful, I loved it.

He got some more water and washed the blood from my forehead and arm again.

That's when we heard something from the woods. He got up and turned around. Out of the bushes came a griffin. Body of a lion, head and wings of an eagle.

Charlie shakily got out his sword. He thought he could protect me on his first day? He would need a big blessing from his father to be able to fight the big beast.

Then out of the woods came the Ares cabin.

"We got this." Smirked Clarisse, councilor of their cabin. Then she looked over and saw me wounded. She and I exchanged a look like help-Charlie-or-we-will-die. She understood and she replied "stand behind us." They immediately went to work poking and prodding at the griffin.

Charlie knelt down beside me in case the griffin tried to attack. I could have squealed with delight I was so happy. He looked so cute in his armor and helmet get up. He was sweating and his curls were coming loose from his helmet, which added to his adorable self.

Within a minute the griffin was disintegrated into a pile of yellow dust.

"Wow." Said Charlie in amazement. It didn't surprise me because their father was the god of war, what did he expect?

She looked at me and I mouthed "we need more help." She understood my plead.

"No need to thank us. Anything else you need us to do?" She wavered.

Charlie looked stunned. He didn't know she and I were actually kind of friends. Sure she was a crazy jerk, but when it came to understanding she knew what was right.

"Actually yes." he announced. "The Hephaestus cabin and Hermes have teamed up to fight the hydra. I haven't heard them yet, so, can you go see that they've killed it?" he sounded sincere like he really was scared for his family. I was anxious to know as well how it went.

She looked at me and I nodded. "Sure" she agreed. Without another word her and her cabin sprang in to the direction of the Hydra.

He turned his attention back to me. He smiled and looked adorable, as always.

"How you doin? He asked with a scared tone, like he was feeling for me.

I realized my head was throbbing so bad I felt dizzy, but luckily my arm had slowed the blood flow a bit.

"My head is killing me, but the bleeding in my arm has slowed." I replied.

He examined my forehead with thoughtful blue eyes. "Here" He offered. He continued to wash my swollen forehead.

He had just carried me off when I was in danger, washed my arm and forehead with care, and was ready to risk his own life to save me. I barely even knew him and I knew I was falling hard for him. I had to thank him properly for everything.

"Thank you, for saving me." I said with a smile. He looked up with a thoughtful face and smiled back.

"Well I couldn't just let you lay there. I had to help." He said with his face looking up at my forehead.

Just then my cabin and hers emerged from the woods. They ran over to me and immediately helped me up. My ribs immediately clicked and I cried out in pain. I could barely stand without getting dizzy.

"Get her to the infirmary right away." Demanded Leo. He looked worried for me. He and I had gotten very close over the past few months. I felt like I had known him my whole life.

When they saw I couldn't walk they carried me. I felt my cheeks get flushed with embarrassment. I didn't want to seem weak and girly in front of Charlie, but I guess I couldn't help it.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Charlie standing there looking anxious. I felt bad so I said "come with me." He immediately perked up and followed.

When they got me to the infirmary kids were everywhere. The Apollo kids were busy working and helping the hurt, but when they saw my condition they stopped helping the less wounded and came to help me. The people who were carrying me put me gently on a bed and walked off to let the Apollo kids through.

Michael Yew saw my ribs, and told me I had two broken. They bandaged up my side and also saw I had a hurt forehead. When they examined it closer they said I had a concussion. I guess since their father is Apollo, they just knew these things. The last thing they did was wrap up my cut arm.

"You're going to have to stay here a couple of days." Announced Lee Fletcher. He gave me some nectar and ambrosia to help me head.

Charlie walked into the infirmary, after having to leave before because of how crowded it was.

I realized he had a cut on his face. It wasn't too big, but it was still bleeding.

He smiled at me when Lee came over and saw Charlie cut. He didn't even say anything, but he brought Charlie a cold towel to wipe up the blood, and some ambrosia.

Charlie came over to my bed and sat at the side. He did something I didn't expect. He reached over and squeezed my hand, then released.

"I hope you feel better." He whispered.

I smiled and replied "thanks again." I felt good to be here with him. He was turning out to be sweet, sincere, funny, and of course he was cute.

He finished wiping the blood from his cheek and looked at me with those gorgeous ocean blue eyes. They looked like storm clouds and the raging sea at the same time. It looked like he had Poseidon's eyes. I guessed it was just a coincidence.

It was almost one in the morning when Will Solace announced "All visitors have to leave, it's time for bed. Tomorrow Chiron will announce the winner of the monster hunt."

Charlie got up from the side of my bed. "I'll come see you tomorrow." he promised.

I gave him one last smile, and he left.

I could feel where he had squeezed my hand, hugged my side, washed my forehead, and had held me close. Charlie was an amazing guy.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHO DO U LIKE BETTER? COMMENT AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS TOO. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie

We got her to the infirmary and got inside. It was crowded with wounded half bloods and busy Apollo's. They set her gently on the bed then moved away to let the Apollo's through.

"Sorry Charlie, but it's to crowded in here. Is ok if you step outside until we can get some others out of the infirmary?" asked Lee Fletcher. At the bonfire I was introduced to him and some other campers.

"Sure." I agreed.

I stepped just outside into the cool night air and took off my helmet. Crickets were chirping, lightning bugs were filling the night with tiny fireworks, and I could hear the stream in the woods rushing with water. I thought about Carter. She was everything I could ever want, cute, smart, sweet, kind, funny, and much more. I was falling hard for this girl. Not to mention her smooth black hair and lightning blue eyes. She had light pink lips that pursed when she was thinking. I could feel myself falling harder every time I saw her. She liked to wear sweat and jeans, not tights and skinny jeans. She wore t-shirts and tennis shoes, not lace and high heels. For that, I was grateful.

"Thank you Aphrodite." I said with my head to the sky.

I breathed in the cool night air one last time before several kids filed out, and I was aloud back in.

I went over to Carters bed and sat at the edge. She had a bandaged rib cage, and wrapped up arm.

I felt bad, so I leaned over and squeezed her hand to silently show her I had been worried.

"I hope you feel better." I announced. I truly did too. I wanted her to be ok again, so she and I could get to know each other more. I was just glad that she was still knocked out or in the woods for that matter. She was safe and sound in the infirmary and I hoped it wouldn't take her to long to get better.

She and I were staring into each other's eyes. Every time I looked into hers, I felt like Zeus himself was shocking me with mini lightning bolts. That's how effective she was on me.

That's when Will Solace announced "All visitors have to leave, it's time for bed. Tomorrow Chiron will announce the winner of the monster hunt."

I got up from the bed. "I'll come see you tomorrow." I promised. I had to. One whole day without seeing Carters gorgeous face would be impossible.

She gave me one last heart cracking smile, then left.

Outside the wind was sweet. Campers were filing into their cabins with bandages and tired faces. I did the same into cabin eleven and got into my new bunk. I had draped my back pack from school over the railing and climbed up the bed. Right when I hit my bed my muscles were weak and I was super exhausted.

I thought about the night I had just had. I could feel where I had squeezed her hand, held her close, washed her forehead, and hugged her tight. Not only that but I could feel where she had started our hug. My heart was making room to put Carter in, a special place just for her.

I slept in shorts and my camp half-blood t-shirt and my hair was flat where my helmet had been. I smelled like the forest and…well… sweat.

I closed my eyes in the dark room. I slowly drifted off in a much needed sleep.

I dreamed Carter and I were together. Over at the beach having a picnic. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a yellow tank top. I was wearing my baseball shirt I had on when I came to camp and my pair of ragged ripped jeans. Her hair was blowing in the wind, except for her bangs, which were pinned back in a barrette. My hair was blowing also, and my curls were coming in to my face. She looked brighter than the sun (no offence to Apollo).

"Charlie." She said in an eerie voice. She sounded like she was one hundred yards away, yet right next to my ear at the same time. It echoed in my head.

I looked into her eyes and another mini lightning bolt zapped my heart. I couldn't help but stare in awe at this wondrous girl.

Then suddenly I was sucked out of my dream, into the reality.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE." Hollered Alex. I heard groans and moans as everyone woke up. We all got up and started to get ready to go to the dining pavilion. We had messy hair, ratty clothes, and tired baggy eyes.

I went and got a nice hot shower, then changed into my camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair and was ready to go.

"Dude what happened last night with Carter?" questioned Alex. He had crazy Frankenstein hair at the moment.

"Oh well she's ok and everything, but she had a concussion and two broken ribs. Also her arm had a huge gash in it. I was so happy when you guys emerged from the woods!" I explained remembering the horrible night I had trying to protect Carter. I guess it wasn't all bad though. We got to know each other more and even hugged.

"Oh man I hope she gets better soon." He exclaimed sounding very perturbed.

"Yea me too." I replied. Carter was the only thing at this camp that made me happy just by looking at her.

We all filed out the door to the dining pavilion. I had a sad breakfast of eggs and bacon with orange juice. I kept looking over at the Hephaestus table, hoping somehow Carter would be there.

"Come on guys first were going to the Climbing wall." Explained Alex.

We made our way out of the dining pavilion and to the archery area. Even though it was my first day of actually training, I felt kind of sad. I must have sounded crazy, because I had only known Carter for a day, but I felt weirdly close.

That stupid Hydra had ruined it all. I stunk and archery before, but when I pretended the target was the hydra that had hurt Carter, I hit it every time. I even got a few bulls eyes.

Alex noticed my sadness and anger so he came over in question.

"What's wrong Charlie? You're all out of wack." I didn't really know what "in wack" was, but I guess it was obvious my mood had changed.

"Just kind of mad about Carter is all." I admitted. He looked at me with an understanding face.

"Well how about you go visit. You can skip the Pegasus stables and go see her. It's the least I can do." He put his hand on my shoulder and relaxed his.

"Really!" I asked excitedly. I was waiting all morning for this.

"Sure, why not. I feel kind of bad too. Tell her I said hi ok?" he grinned at me.

"Yea yea ok. Thanks so much Alex!" I sprinted off to the infirmary.

I wondered how her night had gone. Did she feel better? Worse? Was she going to be happy to see me? All these questions buzzed through my head as I got closer.

I looked into the woods beside me and saw a tree smile t me. I stopped in my tracks and turned. Was this real life? The tree turned into a young girl. She looked pretty normal. Curly blond hair, dimples on her face. Only thing wrong was she was green. Then I remembered I had read about these in history. They were "tree nymphs". I smiled and waved and she did the same. I reached the infirmary and was ready to see Carter.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THOUGH. PLLZZZ REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Carter

My night sucked a lot! I couldn't fall asleep because my head hurt so badly and my ribs were killing me. I tried to call for an Apollo kid but of course they were all asleep. Last but not least, when I got up to try and find a glass of water, I tripped and fell on my back. Why in Hades would someone put a chair in the middle of the isle? I was perturbed with bad luck.

When I finally fell asleep I had a weird dream. Charlie and I were at the beach. He had on his baseball t-shirt he had on when he got there, and a pair of cute but raggedy ripped jeans. His hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes were like storm clouds of blue. He had a perfect smile and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Charlie." I said. I was trying to see if he would respond, but my voice sounded eerie. It echoed with a yelling whisper. It was so creepy.

He looked frantic, like he didn't get it. I tried to say something more, but suddenly I left. Not just POOF I was gone, but it was disintegrated away the way dreams make you go from one place to another.

Suddenly I was back home. I was with my mother at my average everyday two story light pink house. I lived in Derry, New Hampshire. I loved it there. My mom had had trouble keeping up with expenses though. She was such a busy person trying to keep up with everything. I was put in a foster home because she could not keep up with me anymore. My brother was already out of the house and my sister charity, lived with a friend. Since the economy had gotten worse it was getting harder for my mom to keep up with me. I was forced to leave. I missed my home so much. Gorgeous mountains, sweet people, and the lovely heart breaking ocean ten miles away from my house.

One day though I was brought to camp half blood. I haven't heard from my family ever since.

It made me realize how much I missed my home. I used to go to the corner store with my neighbor and we would get popsicles almost every summer day, before I left. I could go outside and wade in the creek and catch crayfish.

I also dearly missed my mom. She was back home, working as a nurse. She had long black hair, like mine. Her eyes were green and she had long, elegant pink lips. She and I would have fun at night singing by the camp fire as the neighborhood kids would come and sing along. Make fun all you want, but that was part of my childhood.

We were by the camp fire. My neighbor Sydney was to my right, and my sister Charity to my left. We were all smiling and laughing while my mom played some songs.

My sister Charity was not a half blood, because my dad left us before I was born. She had black hair, again like mine and my mothers. But hers was lighter and her eyes were green, unlike mine. Her teeth were fairly straight and she had a different nose. She looked at me and smiled. Then she spoke.

"Carter, I miss you so much." Her voice was eerie like mine was before. Echoing and loud, but soft and firm.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tried but it was like someone had removed my voice box, or whatever you call it.

All she did was smile like she didn't notice I couldn't talk.

Suddenly I was jerked awake by the sound of footsteps and sunlight. The Apollo cabin was coming into the infirmary and had opened the blinds to let the sunlight flood into the room like a warm hug of brightness. Curse their father for being the god of the sun.

"Wake up everyone!" hollered Will. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was already 11:30! How did I sleep in so late?

They came into the room and began to check everyone's wounds and cuts.

When they came to me they iced my forehead and gave me a new rap for my arm. The other wrap was stained in blood. Last but not least they made sure my ribs were healing well and gave me some nectar. It tasted like smores from the campfires at my house in New Hampshire.

The visions of my dreams came flooding back to me. My mother playing her guitar as the neighborhood kids came to sing and have fun. My sister telling me how much she missed me.

Also Charlie and I's short meeting at the beach. He looked to cute in his ripped jeans and t-shirt. At least he wasn't one of those fancy pants guys who always wore dress shirts and ties. Or one of those jocks who only wore swishy pants and watched football. I can't take those kinds of guys. He was in between. He wasn't afraid to wear jeans, but he would also wear t-shirts not dress shirts. I had found my prince charming.

"Carter, I'll help you up to see how well you can walk. We don't want those ribs to lock up or something." Lee Fletchers voice snapped me out of my day dreaming.

I started to get up and my ribs were hurting even more from my fall last night.

"Yipes!" I cried. My ribs felt like someone had locked them together and glued them with gorilla glue. It hurt to try and stand up straight, but I did so anyway.

I started out walking around the room like an old lady. All hunched over yelling at little kids to stop playing on her lawn. Then I started to walk normal. Slowly but surely I made my way around the room.

"Well at least your ribs aren't making it so you can't walk." He announced.

I was walking around the rib when I passed a mirror. I then realized how bad I looked. My sloppy bun was down so low I looked like a maid, I was in my sweat pants and shirt I had gotten from my older brother, so it was extra big. It sagged down to my thighs. To top it all off my eyeliner had smeared quite a bit, so I looked almost Goth.

"EW!" I yelled aloud. Everyone turned to look then quickly went back to their own business.

It was just my luck that Charlie came into the infirmary just then. He had on a fresh camp half blood t-shirt and his old ripped jeans. He looked cuter than any guy at camp half blood (in my opinion).

He didn't see my at first, so I dove for cover. I heard Will say "oh yea she's over there" and I knew I was doomed.

I got up even though my ribs were trying to keep me still with pain, but I improvised by pretending I was looking for something instead of hiding from the greatest guy ever.

"Oh darn I lost it!" I lied with a cracking morning voice.

He found me and came over to me smiling.

"Hey I came to see how your night went." He said perkily.

I stood still embarrassed by my stupid pajamas, messy hair, and smearing make up.

"Hold that thought." I said quickly.

I ran (more like stumbled) as fast as my ribs and head would let me over to my bed. I grabbed my bag with clothes in it and crippledly hobbled to the bathroom. As quickly as possible I through my toothbrush in my mouth with toothpaste on end. I then through on fresh clothes, with toothpaste now squeezing through my lips to be spit out. I then ripped out my messy hair, combed it through, and through up a pony tail. I spat out my toothpaste, and rinsed my mouth. I wiped off my smeary eyeliner and quickly got on some fresh kind. I must have done this all in just three minutes.

I through my junk into my bag and hobbled back out to Charlie. He looked surprised I had changed so quickly. He was standing in the same place as before.

"Sorry about that" I wheezed with exhaustion.

"It's all good." He smiled. "How was your night?"

"Um ok I guess. I fell flat on my back trying to get a glass of water though. I had a weird dream about…" I stopped my speech. It would be weird saying I had a dream about him, so I went to the rest of my dream. "… My family and my home back in New Hampshire. I miss my home so much I wish I could go back. I couldn't do that though. My home is here now."

I could feel my eyes starting to water a bit. I didn't want to cry in front of Charlie that would be embarrassing, so I pretended I had an eyelash in my eye.

"Here let me see." He looked into my eyes trying to find the stray lash, which wasn't there of course.

Once I looked into his eyes, I was locked. I know I say this all the time but his eyes are mesmerizing. Like swirls of the blue sea, twisting and turning the wind. I silently thanked Poseidon for the gorgeous ocean within my crushes eyes.

He looked into mine, and seemed to be frozen there. Then he said "I can't see anything."

"Oh it's gone now" I quickly added in. "thanks though."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh just everything I guess. Coming to visit, saving me!" I knew I had told him this many times already, but seriously, there no "to many thanks" in this situation. He had saved me, and that was that.

"Oh it was nothing." he smiled.

"Yes it was!" I demanded. "You call saving my life nothing! To me it's something big." I got up the courage, and then didn't think before acting. I hugged him, then of course winced in pain, but held through the hug for a few more seconds.

He hugged back. I could feel his strong arms and firm hands around me. I almost melted.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile on his face the size of Texas. "Well, it's almost lunchtime, you want to get something to eat maybe?" he asked shyly. "You know, if you're not busy!" he added on afterwards.

I was ready to say "YES YES YES YES YES!" but then that would make me sound too anxious, so I just replied "oh yea I think I'm free."

Of course I was free! I was stuck in this boring infirmary with nothing better to do then watch Apollo drive the sun across the sky, and you know how long that would be.

"Cool! Let's go to the dining pavilion." He offered.

"Sounds good." I replied. We headed out of the infirmary (slowly but surely because of my condition), and into direction of the dining pavilion. I looked over at Charlie's face and could swear I saw him crack a grin as we walked side by side.

AWW HOW WAS IT! PLZ REVIEW! :DDDDD


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie

So I went into the infirmary looking around for Carter.

I asked Lee and he said she was walking around to keep her ribs from locking up. He pointed to wear she was standing then she dropped to the ground. I thought she had fallen so I rushed over to meet her. Right then Carter popped up and yelled "Oh darn I lost it!"

I smiled at that remark. I walked over and said "Hey I came to see how your night went."

I looked at her wear. She had on an over sized t-shirt, a messy bun, and smeary make up. I don't know about you, but she looked adorable. To me she was always beautiful.

"Hold that thought." She quickly said. She hobbled over to her bed and grabbed a bag, then to the bathroom. I waited there for a few minutes. I started to crack up as I heard clings and clangs coming from the bathroom.

After a few minutes of looking throughout the infirmary at the hurt and wounded, Carter immerged from the bathroom wearing a fresh camp half blood t-shirt and a different pair of sweats. Her hair was done in a ponytail and her face had been cleaned of its smeared make up. She still looked as cute as ever and I couldn't help but smile at her radiance.

"Sorry about that" she wheezed with exhaustion.

"It's all good." I laughed. "How was your night?"

"Um ok I guess. I fell flat on my back trying to get a glass of water though. I had a weird dream about…" she stopped her speech. She stood there and pondered for a second, then kept talking.

"… My family and my home back in New Hampshire. I miss my home so much I wish I could go back. I couldn't do that though. My home is here now."

I was surprised she was telling me about this. I only knew her for a little of twenty four hours and she was telling me about her dreams. Don't get me wrong, I liked it.

She then got little bit teary eyed, and her eyes were full of bad memorize and missed loved ones. Then she said she had an eyelash in her eye. I didn't think that was it, but I didn't think twice before offering to take a look.

"Here let me see." I looked into her eyes, and immediately I knew nothing was there, but I didn't want this moment to end so abruptly.

I couldn't take my eyes off of this beauty (not to sound southern or anything). She had eyes of storm clouds and lightning, with every emotion of a storm also. Like sparks of lightning every time she blinked, and when I looked into her pupil, it was as if a black hole was about to suck me up in space. This feeling was the doing of a crush (thank you Aphrodite). Then I realized I must be staring for too long.

"I can't see anything." I said shyly.

"Oh it's gone now," She blushed. "Thanks though."

All I was doing was looking for an eyelash, and then I realized she was talking about something else.

"For what?" I wondered.

"Oh just everything I guess. Coming to visit, saving me!" she explained.

"Oh it was nothing." I smiled. I loved it when she thanked me.

"Yes it was!" she demanded. "You call saving my life nothing! To me it's something big."

Then I realized how strongly she felt about it. I guess it hadn't really gone through my mind. Image being saved from dying and then that hero saying it was no big deal.

All of a sudden, she hugged me. I could feel her wince in pain, but she stayed in that position. He arms were shaking, like she could still remember perfectly how scared she was last night at the monster hunt. He black hair ruffled on my cheek, and it tickled. She smelled of flowers and hairspray. A strange but perfect combination.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She needed a hug. I'm not the hugging type of guy, but with her, there's an exception.

"You're welcome." I said and smiled. I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost lunchtime. I didn't want to freak her out, but I asked anyway.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime; you want to get something to eat maybe?" she looked at me and her eyes lit up. I loved when she smiled. The room seems to instantly get brighter, and all I can see is her. "You know, if you're not busy!" I added afterwards.

She seemed like she wanted to scream, but held it in.

"Oh yea I think I'm free." She replied coolly. Her eyes were still as bright as the sun, with of course a storm mixed in. Beautiful.

"Cool! Let's go to the dining pavilion." I offered anxiously. I was ready to get to know Carter a little better.

"Sounds good." She said.

We headed towards the dining pavilion to get lunch. I couldn't help as my lips curled up into a grin while we walked forwards. I mean seriously, I was getting to have lunch with the most perfect girl ever. How could I not be excited?

In the corner of my eyes I swear I thought I saw her smile too. I was so tempted to just grab her hand, but I resisted. That might be taking things a bit fast, and I didn't even know if she liked me back.

As we walked we had to go very slowly. After all, she had two broken ribs. I can't imagine that would feel too good to go strolling around with a fast gait.

We finally reached the dining pavilion and most of the cabins were already there. Everyone except the Hypnos cabin, of course.

The camp had just recently added a separate table for the infirmary. Lucky for me, visitors were allowed to join if there was room.

We went and got our food. She decided to get a large salad and a turkey breast sandwich.

I looked at me with spectacle eyes. "You like healthy food I'm guessing?" I questioned. I didn't want to sound mean about it, and I hoped I didn't. I was just wondering because I was partly the same way. Sure I ate an occasional cheese burger or French fries, but I didn't drench my insides in grease and oil. I always eat my meals with several different healthy choices, like fruit or a salad.

"Oh yes! I can't stand fatty foods and grease. "She replied. I was glad of that.

"Yea me too. The healthier, the faster I always say. Better to run from monsters and what not." Then I realized how stupid I must sound. Back up Charlie, I thought. I just got here yesterday morning and I was already talking about staying healthy to run from monsters. She gave me a sly grin and I knew she must think I was completely insane.

Then she started to laugh "Me too." She giggled. Her smile was still as mesmerizing as the first time I saw it.

I grabbed an apple and some pizza. Don't worry it was a vegetarian slice.

We walked over to the fire and I scrapped in one of the perfect pizza slices I had picked, and then said a silent thanks to my dad. "Thanks dad, for letting me meet Carter." Then I pushed off the slice.

We walked back to the infirmary table and everyone started to stare. The Aphrodite was all up in giggles, all except Drew. I swear I saw steam rising slowly form her ears and her cheeks were crimson with anger.

I looked over at Carter who was holding her ribs, and I hoped they didn't hurt too badly. She looked up and smiled at me, then began eating her sandwich. I smiled and commenced eating as well. We ate in silence for a minute or two, and then she began to speak.

"So where did you live before this?" she asked. Her eyes were imploring that she was interested.

"Oh, I lived in Austin Texas with my mom. I had to leave though because I was being chased by a monster." I paused to see if she was following. I didn't want to bore her on our first "meeting"; I guess you could call it. "But then Selena, the satyr, saved me. I believe I was being chased by a Cyclops. I couldn't tell it had one eye until I was driving away from it and I could just slightly see a one eyed monster." I finally finished. She gazed into my eyes with wonder.

"How did it get your sent!" she asked with amazement.

"Uh, I don't know. All I know is when I got out of school something jumped out of an alley on my way home, and made me drop all my books on top of a cat, and…" I was cut off by her laughter.

"A cat!" she laughed. Her eyes were tearing up with laughter. I didn't get what was so funny, but I guess it was. She started to moan but from her head and ribs, but that was making her laugh harder. I felt bad now. I was putting her in pain.

I looked up laughing a bit myself from her giggle. That's when I saw Drew. She gave me an evil smile, then got up and started walking toward our table. Carter was still toppled over laughing and half crying from her ribs. I looked back over at Drew, who was almost here, gripping a hot cup of coffee in one hand.

PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WUT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH DREW! THANKS SO MUCH! DUUUDE CHAPTER 10 ALREADY! :DDD


	11. Chapter 11

Carter

We finally reached the dining pavilion and most of the cabins were already there. Everyone except the Hypnos cabin, of course.

They had added a table for the infirmary kids and room for visitors if they had room. Charlie and I first went over to get our food.

I got the healthiest choice, a turkey breast sandwich and a salad. Charlie got a vegetable pizza slice and an apple.

He looked at me with spectacle eyes. "You like healthy food I'm guessing?"

Now usually that might sound rude, but I could tell he didn't imply that. And yes actually I did like healthy foods. All fattening foods do for you are make you unhealthy and make you open to a heart attack.

"Oh yes! I can't stand fatty foods and grease. "I replied. Random conversation, I know. It makes it easier to remember Charlie though.

"Yea me too. The healthier, the faster I always say. Better to run from monsters and what not." That remark made me grin. Then I started to laugh. He had been he a little over a day and he was talking about running from monsters. How cute. Trying to be all "superman" with me. I loved when he did that.

"Me too." I said still giggling. He was staring at me with longer eyes. Could this be a sign?

We walked over to the fire and I pushed part of my sandwich off of my plate then said a silent prayer to my father.

"Father, please let this work out with Charlie and I." The sweet fragrance of my sandwich lingered in the air, and I loved it. Who knew burning food could smell so delicious?

We went over to our table and sat down. I started to pick at my sandwich when I realized people were laughing under their breaths. I looked over at the Hermes and Hephaestus table, which were laughing and giggling very hard.

I realized Charlie was staring at the Aphrodite table and they were smirking and laughing, some whispering to one another. The only one with a bad attitude was Drew. She as usual had a scowl on her face, not to mention her nose always scrunches up when she's ticked off. I just turned away casually.

When I took a sip of my iced tea which I had picked, and I dropped my fork. Charlie was still staring at the Aphrodite table. I leaned over to pick it up and my rib cage clicked.

I squinted in pain, grabbed my fork, got up, and help my stomach. Charlie looked over at me with saddened eyes. I just smiled and began to eat my sandwich. I didn't want to seem all wimpy so I started a conversation.

"So where did you live before this?" I wondered. Now we were going to get to know each other, without the whole "middle of the forest bleeding to death" effect.

He looked off for a second then replied "Oh, I lived in Austin Texas with my mom. I had to leave though because I was being chased by a monster. But then Selena, the satyr, saved me. I believe I was being chased by a Cyclops. I couldn't tell it had one eye until I was driving away from it and I could just slightly see a one eyed monster." He finished

Well that summed it up pretty good. He had explained it fast, but that could mean one of two things. One, he was nervous around me because me had feelings for me, and two, he didn't want to talk to me because he thought I was annoying. I hoped it was number one. Two would be absurd. If he didn't like me he would not have invited me to lunch. This could be good.

Then I thought about his monster problem. "How did it get your sent!" I exclaimed in awe. Usually monsters don't bother with the Hermes campers, but why Charlie? Could this be a problem?

"Uh, I don't know. All I know is when I got out of school something jumped out of an alley on my way home, and made me drop all my books on top of a cat, and…" ok did he just say cat? I have no idea why (and don't ask me) but that struck me as hilarious! I cut him off with my laughing. My giggling hurt to bad on my ribs so I started to laugh cry. This was making me laugh even harder. I think I was laughing harder also because of my loss of sleep. You know that feeling when you're so tired hat everything is funny? Well that's what I had.

"A cat!" I laughed again. I wiped a laughter tear from my eye. He started to chuckle also, and he looked at me with a grinning face.

I was to bust laughing and crying, to realize Drew was coming over to our table. Charlie watched her with big eyes, like he knew what would happen next.

All of a sudden he ordered "Carter we have to go."

"But why?" I asked. Oh great it was true, he really didn't like me. Then I saw Drew. She had a grin on her face and it looked like her coffee cup would burst from her squeezing it so hard.

"Carter seriously come on we HAVE to leave!" his eyes told me it was urgent, so I got up to dash.

When I scooted my chair back, I didn't realize that Drew was standing right behind me. My chair hit her stomach and sent the coffee flying into the air. Her eyes flared with anger and bewilderment.

It came sailing through the air right on top of her. The coffee had splashed on me as well, but Drew was soaked. Her pink halter top was now half brown and drenched in coffee and her skinny jeans made her looked like she had peed her pants. Her hair was wetted in coffee and from what I could tell, whip cream.

My t-shirt had a few splashes on it, but nothing I couldn't wash out. I had a few speckles on my face, and that was about it. I was more amazed about what had just happened.

Charlie was the first person to laugh. He started off just smirking a bit, then it turned into a chuckle, and before I knew it he was all out cracking up a laugh.

This made me snort as well. One by one the whole room was gaining the laugh like a contagious disease. Before I knew it everyone was either chuckling and giggling, or laughing and crying. Drew had tried to pull one of her world famous "pranks" and it had back fired accidently.

Drew was the only one not laughing. In fact, she looked about ready to rip off my head and feed it to Cerberus, guarder of the underworld.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" she finally cried. Her eyes were the color of blood and I was hoping my father would protect me, and yet in this situation I couldn't help but giggle.

"No. you just ended up behind my chair at the perfect moment!" I shot back. I was feeling ready to argue against her in this bicker.

"Oh right, because you just accidently spilled coffee all over me!" she sneered. I was still cracking up at the sight of her drenched in coffee and whip cream.

"Yeah, I wanted to drench you in coffee just for the heck of it." I said sarcastically. "Drew how do I know you weren't planning to dump that cup on me?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Carter, why in the world would I do anything remotely close to that?" she replied trying to sound innocent.

Everyone was looking at our spat, which I didn't even care. They could watch if they pleased, and this just gave me the momentum to keep going.

Charlie was watching to. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at me smirking, like he was thinking of something interesting.

"Actually Drew," it was Alex from Charlie's cabin. "You just tried to stuff itching powder in my shirt yesterday for accidentally running into you. And last week you put oil on all the sword handles and on the fighting arenas ground, so people would slip. If I were the deciding judge, I'd say you were guilty!" after he finished him and Charlie high fived. I gave him a thankful look and he nodded with a grin.

"Drew have you got anything else to say?" I questioned knowing I had one.

"Everyone, I didn't do anything. It was all Carters fault!" I could actually feel her voice, and I knew it was charm speak. Luckily with me being so angry, it didn't work. Then Piper stepped in.

"No!" she proclaimed. "She's using her charm speak, don't listen to her." Piper demanded. She had on converse shoes, skinny jeans, and a blue sweat shirt on. I was so glad Drew wasn't the only charm speaker, or I would have lost this fight, not to mention her charm speak was stronger.

I started to see heads nodding and I could hear people mumbling. "NO!" Drew screamed out. "This is all Carters fault and you know it!" no one seemed to believe her this time.

"Well Drew, you have been stood up to, anything else to add in?" her cheeks were bright crimson, and she scowled at me with an evil face.

"AW!" she screamed angrily. She tried to stomp off, and to my luck there was slippery coffee all over the ground. She fell with a hard slam right on her butt, and yelped.

"This is awful!" she cried.

"Now you know how everyone else feels about you." I smartly remarked.

She got up and ran to the bathroom embarrassed, and ticked off. That's when I realized something. I didn't hurt as much. My ribs were still in pain, along with my forehead, but I was getting better. I am so glad I'm a half blood. That nectar and ambrosia were helping like magic, and I think it helped that I was in such a good mood.

I was in such a good mood I didn't think twice, I hugged Charlie.

"Yay!" I squealed. I had been dragged down by Drew all these years, and I was finally standing up for the fight. I was sick of that skunk bags attitude, she needed an adjustment.

"I did it!" I hollered, still hugging Charlie. My feet were off the floor like I was in a frozen jump, and my arms hung around his neck.

"Awesome!" he replied. He hugged my around the waist, and we held there for a few more moments. Everyone stared, and then simultaneously said "awwweee."

I jumped down from him and looked around, and everyone went back to their own business.

I went over to Piper to thank her. "Thanks Pipes." I smiled.

"No prob," she grinned. "Any time I get the chance to humiliate Drew, I'll take it." We high fived and I went back to Charlie.

We just stood there smirking at each other before Chiron stomped his hoof.

"Quite down children." He hollered. "It's time to announce the winner of the monster hunting contest." We all looked at him anxiously, ready for the name to be announced.

REVIEW OR I DON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! :DDDDD! Jk I would post anyway! But review and tell me how much u hate Drew, and wut else I should spill on her :DDD hahaha jk I think that's the end of food shed, or is it? REVIEW OR U WILL HAVE COFFEE SPILLED ON U IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:DDDD


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie

So after Drew marched off the whole dining pavilion went up in laughing and cheers.

All of a sudden Carter hugged me. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind one bit, I was just shocked about how comfortable she had gotten with me. Again, this was a good thing, and I loved it.

"Yay!" she squealed. She jumped up on me with a hug, her feet off the ground. Her arms held around my neck and I felt like I had been her friend for years. How many times can I say I was loving this!

"I did it!" she yelled with joy.

"Awesome!" I replied. I hugged her around the waist and she was still squealing. It was easy for me to hold her because of how light she was. It was probably because she was only about 5'3", which is a little short for a fourteen year old. I found myself more attracted to short, black haired, blue eyed girls though.

All of a sudden everyone simultaneously said "awwweee", and I smiled.

She jumped down from me (which was a sad moment), and looked around for Piper. She saw her and went over to say thanks.

Alex came over to me and yelled "BOO YAA!" and we high fived.

"Yea we got Drew!" I screamed back. I was so excited at the moment.

"Not to mention Carter is falling for you man," he said with more seriousness.

"You don't know that dude; she's too good for me." I replied solemnly. I looked down at my feet so I would have to look Alex in the face.

"Charlie, listen, and listen close," he went on. "Carter has been here for five years and has never once taken an interest in any guy, from what I can think of, and now she's hanging out with you all the time. I know you only got here yesterday but seriously, you guys have hugged and you freaking saved her life, already!" he slapped me on the back, when Connor Stoll called him over. "Gotta go dude, think about it."

He jogged off to Connor and I sat on the bench. He did have a point. Carter and I have been hanging out quite a bit, and I still couldn't believe I just got here yesterday morning.

I looked over and Carter was coming back over. I guess the medicine (whatever she had taken) had helped her injuries, because she was acting almost all the way better (from what I could tell).

She reached me and I stood up, and we just stared at each other. Chiron stamped his foot to get our attention.

"Quite down children." He hollered. "It's time to announce the winner of the monster hunting contest." We all looked around anxiously to hear who had won. I had no clue because I was gone almost the whole time helping Carter. I was guessing it was the Ares cabin though, after all their father was the god of war.

He held up a piece of paper and squinted his eyes to read "The winner is, the Ares cabin!" everyone clapped and the Ares campers high fived and yelled out "BOO YA" and "WOO HOO!" they were all excited, but I didn't really care. I looked over at Carter who was looking down at her shoes, her black ponytail flipping around in her face. She was wearing a pair of converse with writing on the white border of them.

She probably noticed I was looking, and she picked up her head to turn toward me.

"So I guess the Ares cabin won," she retorted.

"Yup." I agreed.

She suddenly perked up. She brought her fingers to her lips and silently told me "shhhh". We were in the back of the large group, so it wasn't hard to sneak away. We both soundlessly trotted off towards the door. When we were out of ears reach she whispered "I want to show you something."

Yes, "sneaking off together" check! Not that I was keeping track of everything we did together, but we were officially sneaking away from everyone so we could be alone. I loved every second with her.

We went out the door. As soon as we reached the outside air, she yelled "RUN!"

I guess we had to run so no one would catch us. I didn't think twice before running off behind her.

We bolted together across camp half blood. Across the field, past the cabins, by the sword fighting arena and we left everything behind us. I wasn't even getting tired because I was just staring at Carter, who was a little ways ahead of me laughing and sprinting as fast as she could.

We finally reached the end of camp half-blood, by the beach. She started to take off her shoes and roll up her black sweat pants. She looked over at me and smirked, "well come on start lacing your shoes off!" I did as I was told and smiled. I rolled up my pant legs and followed her toward the beach.

When we reached the sand, she and I stopped at the edge, still on the grass. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty ocean air. Carter ripped out her ponytail and her hair started blowing in the wind. She opened up her eyes and another blue lightning bolt shot my heart. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

She looked over at me and a huge smile crawled across her face. She didn't say anything as she stepped out onto the sand. I had never seen anyone like her. So down to earth, and peaceful. I was surprised she wasn't Demeter's child. She giggled as sand squeezed in between her toes.

She looked over at me. "Well," she urged.

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"Come on, I can't enjoy this beautiful beach all by myself!" she laughed and grabbed my hand to pull me into the beach. I let myself be led by her across the sand. I looked behind myself and saw the footprints of where we had been.

It was a windy day, and puffy clouds hung in the sky like cotton candy. I was enjoying the beautiful afternoon at the beach, I needed it.

Carter led me to the edge of the water. She held up her hands to the sky and let the wind mess up her hair. That was another thing I loved about her. She didn't think about what others thought. She didn't care about the wind playing in her hair, or if she looked like an idiot holding her hands into the air (which she didn't by the way).

She laughed. I wasn't sure what quite at, but she was enjoying herself a lot.

She looked over at me and said "follow me!"

Her lips were pink and beautiful, and her teeth were white and perfectly straight. She laughed and once more pulled my hand across the beach.

We walked for a few minutes in peaceful silence, and to my surprise, she never once even attempted to pull away her hands. So this was interesting. I and the girl and I was falling for, walking across the beach, holding hands. I started screaming in my head "THANK YOU APHRODITE!" and I couldn't stop smiling once.

She started to lead me into the water. "It's beautiful out here." She finally said. I nodded and smiled, then let her guide me. We waded until we were about knee deep, and then stopped. She looked down towards her feet, and I imagined her toes were having fun in the sand. They were painted dark blue, along with her fingernails.

We were still holding hands, and we commenced walking down the beach, holding hands in the water. She pulled back her hair from her face, and started to talk.

"So are you enjoying being a demi-god?" she asked.

I most certainly was, but I still missed my mom back in Austin.

"Yeah, I love it here!" I replied. "Although, I do miss my mom really badly. She and I were very close, and now I can't see her." She looked up at me with saddened eyes. I guess she probably knew how I felt. I must sound so stupid. She hasn't seen her mom or family for five years, and has to stay here all year. I just saw my mom and will go back this fall. I felt for her.

"Yea, I know how you feel." She stuttered. I could her voice trembling, and tears started to come to her eyes. "I miss my family so badly. I can't explain enough how…" she didn't finish her sentence because she burst out in tears. Hot salty tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyes became puffy. I felt bad, because I felt like I was the reason of her crying.

Ok, that was it. No more holding back. I reached out and pulled her to me, hugging her. She grabbed me as well and started to cry onto my shoulder. I just hugged her and hoped this would last all day (not the crying of course, just the hugging). I pushed up her chin and wiped away her tears.

"Carter, listen," I finally said. "I promise you, some day you will see your family again. Whether it's in one week or one year, you will see them. I just know it. No one could forget you." I wasn't ashamed of anything I just said. I was trying to help Carter, and that was my motive.

"Charlie, I don't know. It seems as if they have forgotten me." She said, her voice trembling.

"Carter if I just lied, may lightning strike." I winced just in case Zeus decided to have fun with me, and Carter noticed.

She started to laugh, and sniffed "Charlie it's ok, I'm pretty sure Zeus wouldn't shoot you."

Her eyes were still puffy and one last tear hung on her cheek, which she wiped off with her wrist. She once more grabbed my hand and we proceeded down the beach.

Suddenly we stopped, about three quarters of the way down the beach.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, looking around.

"There." She pointed. Up on the hill, out of sight from and camp, was a huge rock formation. It could only be seen if it was pointed out. It was white rock, and in the middle was a cave. I looked closer and saw that it was actually some ancient ruins, Greek ancient ruins.

"Wow" was all that would come out of my mouth.

WHAT DID YOU THINK! REVIEW OR ELSE ILL STUFF A MUFFIN IN YOUR PANTS! JK, MAYBE :D review and tell me what will be in the cave!

Special thanks to Diamondsgirl101! I can't thank you enough for everything!

I don't own Percy Jackson btw (but oh how I wish I did) lol


	13. Chapter 13

Carter

When I pointed towards the large ancient ruins, Charlie's mouth hung open.

"Wow" was all he could say.

The ancient ruins were about the size of a temple. It was huge Corinthian columns that were battered and fallen over, and Greek words were inscribed on the columns. One larger column that was in the front read" ναός της κατασκήνωσης" that means "temple of the camp" in Greek. Of course I knew that because I could read it.

The temple had weeds and tall grass growing in and outside of it. It was brownish now from years of weathering. It looked that part of the ground had sunken into the ground. Small animals like rats and birds went in and out of it. There were large stone steps that led up to the entrance, which had a fallen column covering half of the entrance.

I found this a while ago, but didn't dare to explore it without someone. Come on lets go!" I explained anxiously.

As we walked closer Charlie read the main column that hung above the entrance. He slowly read "Temple of the camp." Then his eyes widened.

"I can read Greek!" he announced shocked and amazed.

"Well yea you're part Greece! It's in our blood!"

He held up his hand as if he were suddenly very different in many ways.

"You'll understand later on." I finished, grinning.

As we neared the temple I could see more details about the inside. Curtains were torn down, tables turned on their sides, and ancient plates and dishes spread across the hard floor.

We were now right below the steps. There were about fifteen or twenty leading up to the doorway. I started to climb the first step, when Charlie caught me by the arm.

"What if it's a trap or something?" his eyes flashed with fear.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing important." I told him.

"I'm not quite sure Carter." It was cute how he didn't want me to get hurt, but my curiosity won me over.

"Here Charlie, if I do this can we go?" I picked up an old sword and read the inscription that was Greece "ξεθωριάζει". "Flame" I read aloud.

"I wonder why it's called flame?" questioned Charlie in a cute tone.

Just then the handle of the sword swung off, to reveal a button.

"Step back," I ordered. My weakness is curiosity, I can't help it. I slowly pushed the button and flames out of nowhere, shot from the end of my sword. They were no ordinary flames, they were a blue green color.

"Wow!" I screamed and dropped the sword.

"Well now we know." laughed Charlie. I picked up my sword again and we proceeded up the large, cold, and weathered down steps. I heard I noise, whipped to my left, and shot whatever I heard with neon fire. The next thing I knew a fried mouse was laying before me.

"whoops." I retorted, embarrassed. Charlie began to crack up.

"Carter, you, shot, a mouse, with, fire!" he said it slowly in between his laughter.

I giggled with him, and he wiped a laughter tear from his eye. "Can I help my edginess?" I asked still snorting.

He looked at me and his smile was perfect. He had perfect white teeth, and his canine teeth stuck out just a little bit so he looked almost like a vampire. Don't get me wrong, it was freaking cool!

"Come on, let's hurry before some monster jumps out to eat us, poison us, suck out our eyeballs, or do anything else remotely as painful as any of those!" he said shakily. I couldn't help but grin at the way he put things.

I held my sword out in front of me and we proceeded up the steps. Charlie put his hand o my back, as if in case something were to jump out and attack.

We finally reached the top of the steps and before us was an old alter. It looked like a small, stalking, column with a flat top. The plaque in front of it read "εισέλθουν χωρίς ένα δώρο για να δώσει, και δεν θα χρειαστεί πολύ χρόνο για να ζήσουν."

I read it out loud, even though we could both read it.

"Enter without a gift to give, and you will not have long to live." The plaque was creepy enough, it was designed with army scenes and swords, but now it was a creepy saying, sheesh!

"Hey, I didn't know the Greeks liked to rhyme!" Charlie announced dumbly. He was so cute when he acted like that! "yea, me either." I agreed.

"Yea, me either." I agreed. This place was creepy beyond all reasons.

"Well, I don't think we need any gift, its way to old." I retorted. It's not like anything in this old temple worked anyway.

"I don't trust it Carter! Seriously, we need to give an offering." He said trying to be all protective of me. If it was any random guy, I would go in anyway, but I decided I would listen to Charlie. He's just trying to protect me. I liked that about him.

"Fine, but I don't have anything except…" I stuffed my hand into my pocket and read off what I had. "A hair pin, a ponytail holder, and a mint. How about you?" I asked.

"Let's see..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out various items as well. "A pack of gum, a random paper clip, a penny and two nickels, and in my wallet…" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture, "and a photo of my best friend Drew, from home."

Drew was actually kind of cute. Not as cute as Charlie of course. He had short blond hair, brown eyes, braces, and a blue hoodie on. I couldn't tell anything else because it was one of those school pictures you get in the spring.

"You think it's enough?" I asked him.

He nodded. "It's worth a shot." He shrugged. We shoved all of our various items onto the alter, except the picture of Drew which I was guessing wouldn't have mattered anyway.

The alter began to shake, and the purple gem which was set under the top started to glow red, and I didn't know if this meant "please add more stuff or we will kill you someway painfully" or "I guess we can deal with the things from your pockets."

"What to do now?" I asked Charlie. But I different voice answered.

"Do not go in Children!" I didn't know who it was, but it was coming from behind me. I whipped around and pushed the button on my sword. There was Chiron standing there irritably. He luckily dodged the fire attack and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Sorry?" I said. He came up the stairs and shoved all of our junk off of the alter. He put down five drachma and some ambrosia (apparently the gods like that stuff). The alters red glowing gem then turned blue, and Chiron signaled that it was ok for us to enter.

SORRY SO SHORT, BUT IM DOING SOMETHING FOR FUN! Plz answer all of the following questions and I will put u in my story! CREATE YOURSELF!

First name:

Last name:

Nickname:

Godly parent:

Human parent:

History:

Where they live:

Any undemigod siblings:

Birthday:

Age:

Scars/piercings/tattoos:

Anything I've missed:

LOOKS

Hair colour:

Hair length/cut:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Weight:

Height:

Anything I've missed:

CLOTHES

Fave outside of camp outfit:

Fave camp outfit:

Fave shoes:

Jewellery:

Make up:

DETAILS

What camper/satyr brought them to camp:

What monster did they run into on the way to camp:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good qualities:

Bad qualities:

Fatal flaw:

Do you want them to fall in love with a camper or a demigod that someone has created:

Who is their best friend (a camper or a demigod someone has created):

Short description of what they are like (moods, etc.):

Good qualities:

Bad qualities:

Enemies:

Quote or motto:

Fave thing to do at camp:

Goody goody or rebel:

Aything else you want to add in, like something I've missed:

I don't own PJO btw!


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie

When Chiron held out her hand for us to go in we proceeded. Carter started to go first, but I stopped her. If anything was waiting to jump us, I would take the fall. Can't have my crush getting her eyeballs sucked out of her head or something crazy like that.

"Chiron, what is this place?" I asked.

This place was crazy! Large shields with elaborate designs hung on the walls. Huge columns were fallen over onto the ground, like on the outside. A huge table stood in the middle. It had twelve seats around it. The table was bigger than any normal mortal table, and I think I knew what it was for. Larger curtains and drapes were scattered around and ripped to bits. I could now see up close the ancient dishes. I knew this was an ancient Greek temple.

"Tis an ancient Greek temple child." He replied. Now did I call it, or did I call it?

"But how did it get here, and why?" questioned Carter. Her sword was now lowered, off guard. Her eyes seem to glow like blue crystals in the dark and dank room.

"I would never have thought anyone would ever find this, but of course two of my most curious pupils have discovered it." He looked at Carter and she blushed. Yay, I found someone as curious as I am. "This children, is where the Gods would come and meet once a year at camp." His voiced echoed in the large sanctuary, and his hoofs went "clop clop" whenever he took a step on the old marble floor.

"Why would the gods need to meet here?" I asked.

"Well, to check up on things. Many years ago, before any of you children were born, this palace was built. The gods would come and I would report about how things were going, and how may campers we had."

I looked at him puzzled. "How long ago?" I questioned.

"Oh, I have lost count." He chuckled. "At the least, four hundred years."

Carter and I's jaws dropped.

"FOUR HUNDRED YEARS?" I hollered, astonished. Carter looked over at me, and grinned. I must have turned seven different shades of crimson.

"I wish I could see in this darn place." I retorted.

Carter's eyes it up and she bounded over to the torches on the walls, and then yelled "I got it!" she held up her sword and I hollered "DUCK!" Chiron and I hit the floor just as she hit the button on her sword. When we came up from behind a large seat, all the torches were lit, and half melted.

"I gotcha covered." She said and smiled.

I smiles and she looked at me with beaming eyes.

"Well, there is no more to see children; we must go before the gods get angry with our small offering." He ordered.

"Come on," I said and nudged her to the doorway. "Let's go back to camp before everyone else wonders where we are."

She smiles and followed me out the door. She took my hand, and even though I knew the way, she didn't let go. I looked down at our hands and smiled, and she did the same. We went down the steps, and I realized we still didn't have on our shoes. We made our way to the bottom and began our long journey back to camp.

"Hey Chiron?" Carter asked. Chiron was a few feet behind us, walking along the beach, as were we.

"Yes child?" he replied.

"How did you find us anyway? We walked in the water. There is no way you could see our footprints." She explained.

"Yes I sure couldn't. But you see Carter; we centaurs have very good smell. Add that to our good sense of direction and our speed, and you have your answer." He finished.

"Oh, I hope you're not mad at us?" she asked.

"Of course not, but sometimes curiosity is what can lead children like you astray. You might want to watch that." She looked back and he smiled at her.

"Yes sir." She agreed and smiled back.

We walked down the sand for a minute longer, before a boy came running up the beach.

"Chiron!" he yelled. The boy finally reached us and I could see his face. He was pretty tall and muscular. He had wavy chocolate colored hair, and he had forest green eyes, with small specks of dirt like brown. He wore a camp half blood t-shirt and Nike tennis shoes. He looked to about fourteen and had fair toned skin.

"Davey what is it child!" Chiron ordered.

"Wait wait!" I interrupted, "Who are you?"

"I'm David Thorn, son of Demeter." He was a bit shy to me, but I would open him up eventually.

"Oh, hi I'm new." I said back holding out my hand. You have to be polite to win people over.

"Your name is new?" he asked

"Oh, no, I meant I'm new, my name is Charlie." I laughed a little bit.

"Oh, nice to meet you." He shyly shook my hand back.

"Enough small talk children, what is it Davey!" asked Chiron wildly.

"Oh yea! All the Pegasus got loose! It's a stampede back at camp! You must help!" he said sacredly.

"No time to lose. Run children!" ordered Chiron.

We frantically ran back to camp. Carter and I were hurrying so fast that we couldn't hold hands, which was sad for me. Davey was like a freaking lightning bolt! He was almost as fast as Chiron was going (which was slow for his speed). I was impressed with him.

When we reached the beach Carter and I didn't even bother to slip our shoes on. We ran straight to our cabins and grabbed our swords. I got "Achilles" from under my bunk and ran to meet Carter outside. As we looked around we could see the chaos. Pegasus were running and flying everywhere. Anywhere I looked I saw flashes of pink or green or yellow.

"Let's go to the forest, I'm sure some will be there!" she ordered. I didn't even say anything, I just ran. My feet hurt from running on the hard ground in bare feet, but I didn't care. We bolted straight through camp. I looked around and half bloods were going crazy trying to calm the wild beasts.

Suddenly I heard yelling. "WAIT FOR US!" I looked behind us and up came Davey, and a new girl.

She looked like a wild fighter (not in the bad way). She was running just behind Davey.

"Come on Luna!" he yelled behind him. "I'm only a couple of feet behind you, you twit!" she yelled back. "Well no need for the harsh names." He spoke calmly. I laughed. Carter and I stopped to let them follow us. Luna had short black and blue hair, black on the bottom with awesome blue on top. She looked wicked (in the cool way and not to worry I didn't have a crush on her). She wore a tie died camp half blood t-shirt. It was died black, of course. She also wore baggy ripped jeans and torn up converse shoes with writing on them. Her nose was pierced, and it didn't look bad. You know how some people look creepy with piercings? Well she didn't look bad with it. She wore almost black lip stick and her eyes were almost black as well.

"Who's the newly?" she asked casually when she saw me. They had now reached us on the hill before the forest.

"Luna, this is Charlie, Charlie, Luna." She introduced us to each other.

"Hey," she said while popping a bubble with her gum. "my names Luna."

"Cool name." I replied.

"Thanks," she said casually, popping her gum again.

"Who is your Godly parent?" I questioned.

"Hades." She said looking at her black painted fingernails.

I looked over at Carter in shock. How Hades if he had taken the oath.

"He, uh, broke the oath," she explained timidly.

I looked at Luna, and she nodded. "yup." She said popping the P.

"Well let's get on with it then," said Davey.

We proceeded into the woods, on the lookout for any Pegasus.

I noticed Davey didn't have any weapon.

"Dude, where's your weapon?" I questioned franticly. We didn't need anyone getting hurt like Carter had.

"Oh I got it." He whispered. The woods were half dark and quite eerie now.

I didn't even tell anything, I just held out my hands and wavered towards his empty hands.

He smiled evilly, and then went for his shark tooth necklace. I didn't get it at first, until he ripped it off. He whispered to it "tempori" he said. I had token Latin in school, and I could tell that meant "it's time". Suddenly it started to change. Before I knew it, his necklace had transformed into a large spear. It had painful looking spikes on the end.

"Dude that's so epic!" I whispered a bit too loudly.

"SHHHH" hissed Luna. Carter just looked at me and smiled.

"What's its name?" I went on quieter.

"Its name is ember bark." He said and smiled while looking at it.

"That's nothing compared to MY weapon." Luna said smiling wickedly. I was scared she would pull out a battle awe or something, but instead she pulled out a knife from her pants (don't ask me where she kept it). The knife had a black design creeping up the blade, with skulls no doubt. The handle was black as well. It had a name engraved in the blade. It read "dolore" which meant "painful" in Latin. I didn't want to cross blades with her.

She flipped the knife, smiled, and then held it in an attacking position. Of course we weren't going to hurt and Pegasus, but what if a monster attacked? At least I knew we were safe with Luna around. Carter had "Acantha" in hand and I had my weapon as well. We marched farther into the woods.

Suddenly, I heard something ruffle in a nearby bush. We all jumped, except Luna (of course, she was brave). We turned towards the rustle, and then nothing happened. Luckily they were all thinking what I was thinking (don't trust it). We stood there motionless, until it finally came. Out of the bushes creped a large, fang barring, hell hound.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Thanks too "blue is the sea" (Davey) and "Livi Lou" (Luna) LOVED MAKING UR CHARACTERS! Plz review more *gets our muffin gun* or prepare for ur pants to be stuffed with blueberry muffins! MUA HAHAHA!


	15. Chapter 15

Carter

As soon as the hellhound stepped out of the bushes we all jumped, (except Luna).

"Sic o eius!" cried Luna. I could tell it meant "oh it's so on!" I guess she enjoyed yelling in Latin when her adrenalin was pumping. I wasn't surprised, we were half bloods.

It made a horrifying growl from deep within its throat. Its red eyes glowed in the dark forest. I looked to the sun, which was almost totally set.

We all held our weapons at the huge brown beast. It was the size of a minivan, maybe bigger. Davey held ember bark in an attacking position, as did Luna with Dolore, I with Acantha, and Charlie with Achilles. We were ready to take this creature down.

I slowly looked over at Luna and Davey. Without wanting the hellhound to pounce, I slowly made swirling circles with my hand, motioning them to circle around the beast.

They both nodded in sync and as soon as they stepped forward the hell hound barred its fangs. I held up my hand for them to stop, and they did.

"Go around and Charlie and I will distract him." I motioned for them to go and as soon as they did Charlie and I went to work. He looked over at me, smiled, the nodded for us to lunge.

"Tua descendit" I yelled at it. Luna was right; it was fun to yell in Latin. I yelled "you're going down" and Charlie replied with "lets hoc" which means "let's do this".

We ran in and the hellhound was totally distracted from Luna and Davey.

I ran in under it and jabbed at its stomach, while Charlie struck his leg. It howled in pain and became even angrier, which wasn't good for me. I was still under his stomach and he started running around in pain, going here and there with his giant tire sized feet. I rolled out of the way just as he stepped left.

"CARTER!" Charlie yelled. As the hellhound turned left off of me, Charlie came rushing over and pulled me away.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yea, totally." I said dreamily as I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, once more.

We got up and dashed back to work. The large beast was even angrier from his hurt paw, and his eyes burned with rage. He growled, then jumped, trying to get Charlie's sword, but he was too quick. He side stepped and, to my surprise, got the beast in the cheek. He had been here about two days and he totally just stabbed a hellhound in the face. This was my kind of guy.

I didn't think any monster could get madder, but the hellhound did.

As we kept jabbing and mocking it, Davey and Luna were hard at word.

"Uh, could you guys hurry please?" I asked, not looking in their direction. If I looked over, so would the monster, and that could ruin our plan.

From what I could tell they were constructing some kind of poison rope. I looked over, while jabbing with one hand, and saw Davey making large thorn vines growing from the ground. They were green, and looked quite painful. The thorns were about five inches long, very deadly to any human (and demi-god). While he sprung vines from the ground, Luna was coating them with some type of black liquid. I looked closer and realized what it was. Could she actually be using black poison? The most deadly poison on earth, created by Hades himself. She was slowly coating the vines and thorns (don't ask me how it came from her hands) as they grew out of the leafy ground.

She was smiling evilly and Davey looked over at her and smiled. Could I detect a crush here? Well I certainly was no Aphrodite child, so I ignored it. They worked together quite well. They had to make the vine extremely long to use on this huge minivan sized hellhound.

Charlie and I were still poking and jabbing and poking and jabbing.

"DONE!" yelled Davey. This got the hellhounds attention like holding up beef jerky in front of his nose (or whatever they ate).

It bounded towards them, and Luna glared at him, and then yelled "NOW!" without even thinking Davey made the vines move. It was amazing. He looked like a snake charmer, making the vine weave in and out into the air. When the hellhound neared he threw out his hands, as if throwing a basket ball, and the vines flew. They wrapped around the hellhounds body and slowly consumed him. I didn't think the vines were so long, but they just kept coming.

It barked in rage at him, and he humorously said "Come on pooch, want some poison?" he grinned, like he enjoyed evil pranks like this one.

Finally the hellhound was completely consumed. Poison was dripping off the vines and onto the leafy forest ground. The plants, and anything it touched, immediately shriveled up and died.

I heard whimpering and barking from within the thorny cocoon. I felt for it, but then remember how it tried to kill us, and I was back to myself.

"MUAH HA HA HA!" laughed Davey evilly. We all looked at him and he blushed like as red as apple. He kept turning very natural colors with his emotions. Well, I guess it was because his mother was Demeter.

"Well now what?" I asked.

"Just wait." Smirked Luna evilly. She held her hands, and tapped her fingertips together like an evil scientist. She held her hands to her face, and all you could see were her almost black eyes. What was it with half bloods? We were all our own selves, like almost no one else. Don't get me wrong, that was only one reason we rocked. Not to toot my own horn or anything.

Suddenly the poison coated cocoon started caving in. Through the cracks in the vines, came small piles of yellow dust. We had finally killed a hellhound.

We went quite for a few seconds, then started laughing and yelling with joy. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" yelled Charlie. "WOO HOO!" hollered Davey, and him and Charlie high fived. "OH YEA, WE DID IT!" I gasped. And to my surprise Luna even said "AWESOME!" When we all looked at her puzzled, she smirked "I like to kill things." We all just shrugged and kept rejoicing.

"Come on guys, it's late and we better go before the others worry." I exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement and we headed back to camp.

As we walked through the woods, I saw Davey keep looking at Luna. He looked over at me and blushed. To distract himself he turned ember bark back into his necklace.

"Redire" he whispered to the spear. That meant "return" in Latin. I was starting to appreciate the language. His spear slowly shrunk back into a necklace, and he hooked it back onto his neck.

"Ug, wait wait wait," retorted Charlie. "Sorry guys I have to tie my shoe." When he did so, Davey went over to a weed. He knelt down to the ground questioningly. He suddenly made it blume into a beautiful black rose, with a pink middle and a black stem as well. He didn't know I was looking, when he yelled "Luna, look what I found!" he sounded completely excited. She ran over to his side, with knife in hand.

"What is it, flower boy?" she asked. I smiled at her nickname for him. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful." She picked up the rose and put it in her black vest that she had on. Without saying more she bounded off. Davey just smiled and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"You'll get her one day," I said and winked at him. He blushed the color of a red rose (which didn't surprise me), then he smiled.

Charlie popped up from the ground when he was finished, and yelled "Done!" I giggled at his cute remarks.

We kept walking and Charlie came over to me.

"That was some awesome fighting back there Carter." He exclaimed and smiled.

"Oh, that was nothing. You're the one that jabbed it in the face!" I exclaimed laughing. I nudged his shoulder.

"Well that was just luck," he said chuckling.

"I beg to differ." I said grinning happily. He looked at me and smiled, and since we had done it many times before already, I grabbed his hand. He didn't make any move for me to let go, in fact he tightened his grip. We walked in silence the rest of the walk.

Luna and Davey were walking behind us, and Davey giggled. He was so sweet. And even though Luna had been kind of cold to me sometimes, she was still actually one of my best friends.

When we reached camp everything was back to normal. Pegasus were being herded back into the stables. All except Black Jack, Percy's Pegasus. He had a wild spirit and didn't want to be tamed. He was running around crazy, while some Aphrodite children were chasing him.

Luna looked at the Aphrodite children and rolled her eyes. All of a sudden she held up her hand, and the earth split open right in front of them. She laughed hysterically as they fell in.

"Wont that hurt them?" I asked quaintly.

"Nah, I only made it like six feet deep. I sure do hate those Aphrodite children though." She explained while popping her gum and pounding her fist into her other palm.

They fell in screaming, and then fumbled out to keep up with black jack. I just shrugged and kept walking.

Suddenly Katrina came running up to us. She was from the Hermes cabin, so Charlie knew her. She greeted us with a pleasant smile to Charlie first, then to us all.

We call her Kit Kat for a nickname, and I call her Kat.

"Hey Kat," I greeted.

"Hey guys, where were you? We were scared a monster had gotten you or something?" she said kindly.

"Nah, we were just hunting Pegasus. It's a long story, I'll tell you later." explained Charlie.

Kat had on the normal clothes. She wore a camp half blood t-shirt and jean shorts. Her extremely long blonde hair hung down to her mid-back, in a ponytail which made it shorter. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of slightly turquoise blue, and her lips were bright pink. She had fairly tan skin from being at camp this summer. She also wore her favorite pair of looped earrings with two snakes wrapped around the bottom. She also had on her matching silver necklace that turned into her sword when needed.

"Sounds good." She replied. "Come on its time for bed." Kat wavered for us to go to the cabin area. She also had on her favorite clear lip gloss and light brown eyeliner.

We all headed our separate directions. Luna to her cabin with Nico (whom annoyed her often). Davey went to the Demeter cabin and Charlie and Kat to the Hermes cabin.

I filed into my cabin and got on my pajamas. I was glad my ribs and head had healed so well and I didn't need to spend another night in the infirmary (which was awful). I laced off my shoes (which I had finally gotten) and jumped into bed.

"Lights out." Called Leo. As soon as the lights snapped off I fell into a much needed dreamless sleep.

REVIEW OR THIS MUFFIN GUN WILL BE FIRED! Special thanks to alexandriarulzforeva (Kat) thanks to all my helpful reviewers! I love you all! *cocks muffin gun grinning evilly* BUT REVIEW OR PERISH FOREVER! MUA HA HA HA HA! Oh and also I made up the "black poison" thing! Hades never invented it lol


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie

I got into my cabin and was totally wiped out. Living at camp half blood was a dream (literally, I thought this never existed just two days ago).

I laced of my tennis shoes which I had finally gotten from the beach, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and flopped into bed.

"Lights out." Called Alex, and the light snapped off. I closed my eyes, but I was restless. First I was hot, then I was cold, then my arm was sore from fighting, then I had to pee, and list goes on.

"Alex, can I, uh, go to the rest room?" I questioned.

"Yea, sure whatever," he said with a muffled sleepy tone. I was pretty sure he still was sleeping, but a yes was a yes.

I sneakily got up, and then tripped. You know how whenever you're trying to be quite, but end up making things even louder? Well I made things louder big time. I first tripped over my suite case, and then I hit the bed post (stubbing my foot), and last I ran into the wall before the door because I couldn't see. I heard groans from waking half bloods and I dashed quietly out of the cabin. I had to go without shoes, because they would be too hard to get.

I felt the warm night air. It smelled of camp fires and nectar (for some odd reason). I felt as stealthy as a mouse as I dashed through the cabin area, to the bathrooms on the other side of camp.

When I was by the Poseidon cabin, I turned around because I heard something and thought someone was following me. When nothing was there I whipped back around, and found myself face to face with another camper. No literally, I was face to face. We had run into each other, and our faces hit. My nose had cracked and it hurt like crazy. I stumbled over my feet until I fell to the ground with an ungraceful flop. I sure was glad Carter wasn't there.

The other boy I ran into was dazed and was rubbing his forehead. He had sandy brown short hair, and grass green eyes. He looked to be about fifteen, sixteen at the most. He wore a grey sweatshirt and had on green pajama pants. His skin was fairly pale, so I guessed he was new like me.

"Oh, sorry dude," I said while I got up to my feet. I brushed off my shirt and wiped my hands on my pants.

"It's all right," he exclaimed. But when he did say it I swear I heard an Irish accent in him. He had said to little words for me to figure out.

"I'm Charlie," I retorted trying to get him to talk more.

"My name is Joshua, but you can call me Josh." He offered. Yup, definitely Irish. I should have known by the color of his eyes.

"Oh cool. Nice to meet you Josh." I had said that now two other times today, why not keep being polite.

"You too. Sorry for bumpin into you, I'm still new here." He explained.

"Yea, me too. I've only been here about two days."

"Oh, well you're more new than I am." He smiled. I smiled back and stuck my hands in my pockets of my sweat shirt.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked. He had tired eyes, so he must have been at least sleeping for a little bit.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"Me either, I guess it's hard to get used to." I said quaintly.

"Yea, guess so. What cabin are you in?" he questioned.

"Oh, I'm in the Hermes cabin. How bout you?"

"Aphrodite, it smells like perfume from a thousand different bottles in there. When I found out that my mom was Aphrodite, I was surprised. I'm not the "beauty" type. No offence mom." He mumbled that last part.

"Oh, cool." I replied. "Well good luck with your, uh, smelly cabin." I remarked. I soundlessly said" no offence" to Aphrodite as well. You did NOT want her on your bad side. You could wake up with the curse of ugliness or something.

"I got to go too, see you tomorrow then." He replied.

"See you," I finished, and kept going towards the bathroom. I was already making so many friends here. I had met Luna, Davey, Carter (especially), and now Josh.

I finally reached the bathrooms and went. It was really dark in there, and I had a hard time finding the light switch. To my unlucky self there was water on the ground, and I slipped. I fell down on my butt and I swear I heard my tall bone crack. I got up and rubbed my rear-end (I know, I sound creepy).

I finally was done and I snuck quietly out of the bathroom, sure to not slip this time.

I walked back to cabin area, and when I was by the door of my cabin, I could hear the waves crashing and howling on Long Island Sound. Curse my ADD, but I couldn't help it. I had to visit the ocean. It was so peaceful there.

I hesitated for a few seconds, and then dashed off towards the beach.

When I reached the edge, just before the sand, I did what I had with Carter. I rolled up my sweat pants, and stepped into the soft sand. It was just the right warmth, because of the moon. It warmed it just right, like a toasty heater. I looked to the sky, and the moon was full. Like a night light above the earth. Beautiful. I was beginning to appreciate nature more now from being at this camp. With the sea howling and the moon high, I crept down the beach. I reached the water, and let the waves crawl up in between my toes. I know I must sound girly, but you should have been there. It was completely enjoyable. The breeze was just right as well. Like one of those "it's a perfect summer night" kind of winds. My short curls were waving in the breeze, but just slightly. I breathed in the smell of nature, salty sea air, and the summer night, all in one long breath. Could my night get better? Well actually it could, if Carter showed up. But she was fast asleep in her cabin.

I stood there for literally half an hour, just soaking in the serenity. I decided it would probably be better if I went now. I had to get my sleep, and if anyone caught me, I would be dead meat.

I quietly rolled down my pant legs and stepped back onto the grass. I made my way past the woods, and into the cabin area. I quietly as possible snuck to my cabin. I cracked open the door and of course it made a creaking noise. I tip toed across my cabin floor and into my bunk, that creaked just like the door had. Alex began to stir.

"Huh, whose there," he asked, mumbling. Yea, he was still half asleep.

"It's me, Charlie. I just came back from the bathroom." I explained. I hoped he wouldn't realize anything from his drowsiness. I waited there for a minute, then two. I began to hear snoring, and knew he had fallen back to sleep. "Good old Alex." I whispered softly. I slowly drifted into a much needed sleep.

"Time to wake up guys!" ordered the girls in our cabin, one of which was Kat. All the girls woke everyone else up, because the guys were always still sleeping. The ladies of the Hermes cabin always woke up earlier to take showers and what not, while the dudes got up at the last minute. That's just the way we rolled I guess.

When most of us didn't wake up, the girls all smirked at each other and did thumbs up. I was luckily a light sleeper so I had woken up, but I just sat there and watched the girls go to work. Kat and her half-sisters all got a pitcher, and filled it with ice cold water. Kat went to Alex (lucky), and said in a kind voice "wake up Alex. Come on sleepy head it's time to get up." When he didn't even flinch she screamed "GET UP!" and poured the pitcher of water all over him. "WOW!" he squealed and jumped up from his bed. He screamed like a little girl and threw off his now drenched shirt. We all laughed and one by one, the other guys were poured on. I heard various screams from different guys and one by one they all jumped up and threw off their freezing shirts.

I looked at Kat and shrugged. She came bounding over to me laughing at their prank. "It's a thing we do in the Hermes cabin. Since our father does in fact love pranks as well, we do it "in honor of him." She went on. "If the guys don't get up right away, we get to drench them in water! It's so much fun!" all the girls smirked and cracked up as all the guys shivered and marched out the door of the cabin to go change into dry clothes.

I changed into sweat pants and actually changed back into my baseball t-shirt. We finally all got ready and filed out the door to the dining pavilion. When we got there I spotted all my friends. Davey was there and he waved and smiled. Luna was there too, and she half smiled then flicked her hand in a sort of wave. I cracked a smile when I saw Davey staring at her practically drooling. Also I saw Josh there. He waved at me and I waved back, and saw that he still had a bruise on his forehead from our mid-night crash. I saved the best for last. I looked over at Carter, who had on a green tank top and sweat pants. Her hair was in a messy bun (so gorgeous) and her eyes were swirling clouds of lightning blue.

She excitedly waved and me and smiled. I excitedly did the same and she laughed, in the sweet way. We made our way over and got our food. I chose cereal, because I was in the mood for froot loops for some odd reason. I officially loved it here. New friends, a sweet crush, great food, and we were allowed to handle actual swords, let alone play with lava walls and fight in combat. I was super ok with living at Camp Half Blood.

*stuffs muffin gun with extra blue berries* say hello to my little friend! *points it at anyone that doesn't review!* must I remind u of my secret weapon? MUA HAHAHA!

Special thanks to Josh (who created Josh)! Loved making your Irish character! :DDD and don't worry he will show up more

REVIEW NOW OR DIE OF MUFFIN ATTACK!

Fans: no plz, don't hurt us!

Percylover: idk, I might be able to let you free IF…

Fans: if what?

Percylover: IF you review! MUA HAHAHAHAH!

Fans: we will do as you say, oh great one.

Percylover: :D

Oh and in my last chapter when they were talking Latin, I know that that isn't there language, but I made it so they all took Latin in school. Sorry ill make it clearer next time! lol


	17. Chapter 17

Carter

"GET UP!" ordered Leo. I sleepily slumped up from my bunk and wiped my eyes. I had horrible bed head and there was dried drool on my pillow.

"Ug," I mumbled and slowly crawled down my bunk. I slowly got up and changed into jean shorts, a school t-shirt that read "Hiland Hawks Soccer" which was my favorite sport back in Derry, New Hampshire. I also put on my favorite pair of black converse.

I started brushing my hair when Peyton came over. He had on a "Beatles" t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was blondish brown and he wore glasses.

"Hey Peyton," I greeted.

"Hey, Carter. Where were you yesterday when we had to catch the Pegasus?" he questioned.

"Oh just hunting in the woods, why?" I replied. Peyton was just a little older than me but we were good friends.

"I was just wondering. I had a heck of a time trying to get this one pink Pegasus back into the stables, he tried to head butt me when I called him a she." He smirked.

I snorted and replied "Only you Peyton, only you!" Peyton was always getting into trouble. Like last week when we had to pick partners to sword fight with, he hit Luna in the back of her head with his sword when he side stepped me. Let's just say he couldn't sit right for a few days because of Luna's "revenge".

"Come on guys or breakfast will start without us!" ordered Leo. We all filed out the door and headed for the dining pavilion. Peyton and I walked side by side. He told me about his weird dream of him meeting the Beatles. As you might have seen, he's obsessed.

We reached the dining Pavilion and I saw Charlie. He had on sweat pants and his "Alexander High Baseball" t-shirt. I saw him looking around at all of his friends he had just met. Luna, Davey, even Josh, who was still very new. He turned in my direction and waved. I happily waved back and smiled. I was so glad Charlie had come to camp half blood. Without him, it would be boring here (which I never thought I'd say about camp).

I went over and got pancakes for breakfast. I out on what I normally did. Syrup, butter, and cinnamon. I had learned that pancakes are delicious with cinnamon, my sister had taught me. I gaited towards the fire and said a silent prayer to my father "Dad, if possible, can you make this the best summer of my life? Thanks." I then pushed in the best pancake into the fire, and it smelled of maple and cinnamon.

I went back to my seat and started eating my waffles. Delicious! That's when Drew came over. She had on a pink tank top, skinny jeans, and high heels. I didn't see her until just before it happened.

I got up to go get some coffee and when I turned around Drew was there. She smirked evilly, then said "This is for yesterday hun," she picked up a steaming cup of coffee by the table, held it above my head, and poured before I could react and stop her.

".HA" she fake laughed slowly. I was too stunned to speak. Here I was, soaking wet, coffee dripping down my clothes and body, and everyone staring at me.

"I, I," but I couldn't make words form out of my mouth I was so embarrassed. That's when Charlie stepped in. He stepped right up behind Drew.

"Hey Drew," when she whipped around in a cheery surprise, Charlie was holding a bowl of froot loops. "If I were you, I'd stop," and he held up the bowl, dumping them onto Drews head.

"WHAT!" she screamed in rage. Froot loops were covering her hair, along with milk. I actually started cracking up.

"Charlie you are SO not allowed to be my boyfriend anymore!" she hollered angrily.

"That's just what I was thinking," and he stepped over to me, wiping whip cream off of my shoulder. Drew stood there crossing her arms and mumbling to herself about how unfair it was that everyone was against her. Suddenly without warning I heard Luna's voice cry out "FOOD FIGHT!"

"Oh no!" I cried, now laughing about how Charlie and just dumped cereal onto the meanest girl in camp.

I looked over and saw Luna on top of the Hades table. She held up a plate of waffles, and flung it at the Hermes table, hitting Kat.

"Put this in your juice box and suck on it!" she screamed back and threw a plate of scrambled eggs towards Luna, hitting her in the face. Suddenly everyone was in on the game. Cereal was flying, oatmeal was tumbling, milk was being poured into others shirts, and some were even throwing waffles like Frisbees.

"Come on!" ordered Charlie and I followed. He dropped to the ground, as did I. We crawled under tables, in between kid's legs, and under some chairs. We popped up by his table.

When I came up I saw even more chaos. Every single kid was covered in some type of food. Luna had oatmeal dripping down her clothes and a waffle stuck to her hair. Davey was on top of a chair dumping milk into one of his half brothers shirts, and he was covered in scrambled eggs. Josh was running away from his half sister whom was trying to pour hot coffee on his head, like me.

I looked over towards Drew and she was in a bad mood. Her little plan had turned into a food fight, which no one argued about. I was guessing she had wanted to cause trouble, but had caused fun.

I was still soaked in coffee and Charlie and gotten bacon stuck to his hair, along with syrup and a pancake on his pants. I laughed and so did he. He grabbed my hand and held on, and we just started to stare into each other's eyes as food was flying through the air. All of a sudden music started blasting. We looked over towards the stereos and an Apollo child was there. It was Anne. She had blond hair that was cut to about the middle of her back. She had dark blue eyes, like the stormy sea. She was wearing dark colored jeans, a "Fireflight" band shirt, and vans. Like always at her side was Leo Valdez. They were a couple, and were perfect for each other. Leo had messy dark curls in his face, a camp T-shirt, and jeans on. He had his arm around Anne's waist and they were blasting music through the dining pavilion.

This made kids scream louder! Food started flying more and there were kids running around going crazy, having fun. Anne put on the Fireflight song "Core of my Addiction", one of my favorite songs. The music was so loud you could see the water in glasses vibrating.

"Be right back!" I hollered to Charlie through the loud blasting music.

"Ok!" he screamed back. I laughed and ran over to Anne.

"Hey Anne!" he voiced loudly. She and Leo were having fun blasting music through the dining pavilion and driving people crazy (in a good way).

"Hey Car!" she screamed back. That was my nickname that a few people called me, including Anne.

"Sup!" screeched Leo.

"Nice music!" I yelled wavering towards the stereos.

"Thanks! This is my favorite band!" she screamed and pointed to her shirt.

"I can see that!" I snorted loudly. I hated when I did that. My laugh was so annoying and I'm pretty sure it drives people crazy.

Suddenly Leo yelled "WATCH OUT!" and he and Anne hit the deck. I turned around and stupidly replied "what?" when a giant plastic cup of tea came sailing through the air. It hit me in the stomach and I slipped on some orange juice, hitting the floor.

"Ouch!" I screamed, and then started cracking up at my situation. I am such an idiot.

Charlie ran over and helped me up. "You ok?" he laughed.

"Yea!" I snorted, yet again.

Leo and Anne popped up from the stereo table. "Told ya," smirked Leo. I picked up the plastic bottle and chucked it at him. "Ouch!" he groaned, and then chuckled. Anne humorously rubbed his arm that the bottle had hit, and then pushed him teasingly.

I looked over at Charlie, who was covered in food. A waffle in his hair, oatmeal stuck to his shirt, and jelly dripping down his pants. I giggled and started to pull the waffle from his hair, and it was stuck.

"Ow!" he squealed, and I laughed. "Sorry Charlie!" I apologized. "S'ok" he smirked.

"Gees it's really stuck in there!" I finally determined.

"Eh, I'll get it later." He said quaintly.

The food fight was still happening everywhere. Kids were screaming, food flying, and Fireflight music was still blaring through the mess hall. Then Chiron entered.

"What is going on here!" he demanded but no one heard him through the screaming and music.

Anne's eyes got big and she said "oh crap!" then cut the music. Everyone looked over at the music stereo, where Chiron was standing.

"You children are quite perturbed." He chuckled. "Well, everyone will have to clean up. This place is too messy for just one cabin. Everyone is dismissed to go shower and change, but report back here for clean up at two o' clock!" He demanded more serious this time, but as soon as his stern face spread across his face, it disappeared. "Why was I not invited!" he laughed, along with everyone else. Then he stomped his hoof "dismissed!" and we all spread out.

"I'll meet you back here Car," announced Charlie. He had a nickname for me! I squealed in my head.

"Sounds good," I retorted. I departed from Anne and Charlie, and made my way over to my own cabin table. Leo followed me.

"Come on guys we better get started cleaning up ourselves, I can see we have A LOT of work to do." He explained while looking around at his messy cabin, and we started for the door.

"Well that was interesting," announced Peyton to me. He had strawberry jelly covering his shirt, milk in his hair, and from what I could tell, he also was wearing scrambled eggs.

"I'll say, after getting soaked in coffee, the next thing I knew waffles were sailing through the air!" I exclaimed, and Peyton chuckled.

"Yea, but it sure was fun! And look on the bright side, now we get to clean up the dining pavilion," he smirked sarcastically. I nudged his shoulder and he swayed to the side. The rest of our walk was quite, except for the laughs and moans of kids covered in breakfast foods, heading for their cabins.

**I know, call me stupid, but I just figured out how to use" bold"! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love u all (in a not creepy way!) thanks to Diamonsgirl101 (Anne) and Peyton, my friend. I couldn't have done it without my friends or reviewers! But, *brings out biscuit gun* BISCUITS ARE EVEN WORSE! MUA HAHAHA!**

**Fans: OH NO, NOT… THE BISCUIT GUN!**

**Percylover008: you bet your biscuits I would! (Haha)**

**Fans: alright, we give in; we will review because we love you!**

**Thanks so much everyone I love u!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy j, or any characters my reviewers gave me, but I wish I did! I also don't own any fireflight songs (which are amazing!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie

As I headed out of the dining pavilion I walked and talked with Kat.

"You know Charlie, you and Carter would make a pretty good couple," she remarked and nudged my shoulder teasingly.

Kat had on a camp T-shirt, soffee shorts, and her long hair was in a ponytail. Not to mention the oatmeal dripping down her hair along with bacon sticking out of her shorts and jam oozing out of her tennis shoes (don't ask me how it got there). Lucky for her she didn't have a waffle stuck to her hair like mine. It was embarrassing enough that it was there but when Carter tried to pull it out I don't want to say how embarrassed I was!

"And how do you know we would?" I questioned.

"Duh, Charlie it doesn't take an Aphrodite child to realize you both like each other. You hold hands all the time, you saved her life, you freaking killed a hell hound together. You still think it's not a sign from Zeus?" she finished with a defeating glare on her face.

"Well, that doesn't mean she likes me or anything." I remarked with a sigh.

"Gees Charlie, you have A LOT to learn," she chuckled

"Hey what's that supposed to…?" I never got to finish my sentence because she had already sprinted off to get fresh clothes so she could take a shower.

We reached our cabin and I dashed inside to grab my clothes. The lines for the showers would be really long by now so I had to hurry if I didn't want a freezing cold shower.

I opened my suite case and pulled out one of my clean camp T-shirts, a pair of haggard jeans, and my other pair of tennis shoes (because my other ones now were covered in grape jelly).

I looked around my cabin. The floor was littered in various breakfast foods, and Hermes campers were frantically grabbing their clothes and running for the door.

I got up and dashed for the door but was jerked backwards. Something had the back of my shirt. I looked behind me and expected to see a camper, but instead saw the bed post.

"OH COME ON!" I yelped in an annoyed voice. The bed post had caught the back of my T-shirt by the screw in the wood, and was pulling me back. I frantically tried to undo my shirt as everyone ran for the shower area on the other side of camp.

"No, wait!" I pleaded frantically as my cabin filed out, but no one stopped to help. Kat was the last out of our cabin.

"KAT!" I demanded, but she just turned around and smirked.

"Have fun," she grinned evilly and shut the door behind her.

"Well this sucks," I announced to myself. I tried time after time again to unknot my shirt, but somehow it had gotten quite stuck. The shirt was entangled in the screw, and would not let free.

After about five minutes I had gotten fed up enough. I squirmed and wiggled, and finally crawled out of my shirt. I was now standing in the middle of my cabin with a waffle stuck to my hair, a white undershirt that was sticking to my stomach because of the oatmeal that was soaking through, and pants that smelled like sausage and grape jelly. Yuck.

I threw my hands up in the air and announced "Dad, why me!" and quickly grabbed my fresh clothes to headed out the door.

I threw open the screen door, ran outside, and saw no one else around me except one boy that was running for the shower area as well. He had dark brown chocolate colored hair and looked to be about fifteen. He had fresh clothes in his hands and ran desperately to the showers. He had bacon stuck to his hair and coffee staining his T-shirt. In his desperate attempt to get to the showers, he didn't even see the small rock he was heading right for.

"Watch out!" I warned, but it was too late. He hit the rock and stripped over it, falling ungracefully to the ground.

"Dude!" I yelled and jumped off the porch of my cabin to go help him up. He clothes went everywhere.

"You ok man?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Uh, yea," he announced still dazed. I could see him up close now. He had lightning blue eyes, almost like Carters. He was wearing a messy camp shirt and jeans. His converse has oatmeal staining the sides. Is it just me or was oatmeal being stuffed into a lot of peoples shoes? I blame the Ares cabin.

He gathered up his clothes, and I grabbed his hand to help him up. He jumped up and wiped off his shirt (which didn't do any good because his shirt was already dirty from the food fight).

"Thanks," he sighed and pulled a piece off of his hair. "I'm Cloud," he announced.

"Hey," I chuckled." I'm Charlie."

"Cool. Your new right?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the P.

"Cool, why are you late anyway?" he asked me quaintly.

"Well, let's just say I had a little problem with my shirt and the bed post. You?" I asked.

"Well," he began with an annoyed tone, and I knew something bad had happened." Those stupid Stoll brothers took my suite case, so I couldn't find my clothes, then when I finally got them my sister Anne wouldn't let me go until I got a stuck sausage loose from her hair, which I didn't want to do but she made me, and finally I tripped over a stray book on the floor. Today is an off day for me." He finished in one long breath.

"That makes two of us," I agreed. Well today with Carter was fun, and getting back at Drew was delightful, but now I was going to be stuck with a cold shower covered in soggy food covering the shower floor.

We started to walk, but kept talking. "So how long have you been here?" he asked me.

"Psh, like three days." I admitted while rubbing my neck.

"Well for being new, you sure have a way with Carter," he announced. I was stunned. How did everyone know about us?

"Nah, were just friends," I retorted and waved my hand.

"Well you must be close friends. No one has really acted like that to Carter; I for one think she likes you." He finished with a grin.

"I barely know her, its nothing," I finished hoping he would change the subject.

"Whatever you say," he said and held up his hands in mock surrender. We finally reached the showers, and the line was about as long as a lunch line (in high school I mined you).

"Oh come on," I sighed. "Well I guess we have to wait." I told Cloud. He had his hands in his pockets and his clothes under one arm.

"Cool with me I guess." He retorted.

Luckily Luna and Davey were at the end of the line. They looked like breakfast plates along with everyone else in line. I looked up the line hoping to find Carter, but she was nowhere to be seen. I guess she had already gotten her shower.

"Hey Guys," I greeted.

"Hey," they said almost in sync. Luna was popping her gum and looking bored, and Davey was staring at her drooling (well he looked like it anyway).

"Ha ha, check it out guys," he smirked and held out his left hand towards the line. He whipped up his hand as if pulling something from the ground, and sure enough something came. Out of the ground came a large green vine. It was about five inches thick and had large red dots like something you would see on a cartoon. I looked over at Davey and he was smiling evilly. The green vine was then growing towards the nearest camper. It suddenly wrapped around the campers ankle, and he screamed. It was Dennis from the Ares cabin. He and Clarisse were close, they were both bullies.

Dennis was about six feet and three inches, but he was only fourteen. He had short blond curly hair and dark almost black eyes. He was as evil as Clarisse, if not worse. He would strut around camp hitting on girls like some kind of Casanova, but was always rejected. Not to mention every guy in camp had been beaten up or punched by him several times. No one really liked him.

Davey obviously loved playing pranks, especially on mean kids. He just grinned evilly and was enjoying every moment of this prank. If I didn't know any better id say he was the son of Hermes.

The vines wrapped around Dennis's ankle. He looked down in surprise, and then his eyes grew huge.

"WAH?" he dumbly questioned. The vines began crawling up Dennis's leg.

We were all trying to keep it down, but we couldn't help but crack up. Davey was laughing hysterically under his breath while controlling the vine. Luna was chuckling evilly and clapping her hands in delight. Cloud was holding his stomach, but clasping his hand over his mouth with the other hand so he wouldn't be too loud. I for one was laughing so hard it was a silent laugh (luckily for me). I wiped a laughter tear from my eye and kept watching Davey.

"AH, what the…?" hollered Dennis trying to shake his leg free of the vine. "What's it doing?" he cried out while swatting at the vine. Then Clarisse came over.

"What is it now?" she asked while rolling her eyes at her little brother.

"Look for yourself, I'm not doing it!" he announced with his hands up like in surrender.

"Well, you must have done something, things don't just happen like this you know!" she blared while pointing towards the vine.

"Thank you captain obvious!" he sneered. She rolled her eyes and conked him on the head with her fist clenched. "Ouch that hurt!" he whined.

"Oh just hold still you twit." She demanded and he crossed his arms. The vine had now crawled all the way up to his waist, and was proceeding to crawl done the other leg. Davey was weaving his hand in and out of the air to make the vine move different ways.

"Hurry up!" goaded Dennis while Clarisse was at his leg trying to cut off the vine with a knife. She started to get frustrated and was growling at the vine, or Dennis, I didn't know which.

We were still all up in laughs, but luckily no one was looking at us from the front of the shower line. The line was slowly but surely moving.

Finally Davey decided to stop in case they started to get the idea it was us. Clarisse cut the vine free from Dennis's leg and through it to the ground in defeat.

"Stupid Vine!" she yelled at it in aggravation. Dennis started rubbing his leg and got up and peered around to try to find anyone that could be the owner of the vine.

We all began to act as casual as possible. Luna started looking at her black painted finger nails, I started twitling my thumbs, Davey began swaying back and forth on his heels, and Cloud just rubbed his neck casually. Dennis just let his eyes peer over us without notification, and then went back to what he was doing before.

"Oh my gosh Davey you are a genius!" Luna cried and grinned. She bounded over to him and hugged him. He just stood there in shock, then smiled huge.

"I, uh, I" but he couldn't make words come to his mouth, he just stood there like a deer in head lights. Luna stopped hugging him then warned "Don't get to comfortable flower boy." then teasingly pushed him. He laughed and swayed to the side.

"Davey my friend, you have officially played one of the world's greatest pranks!" announced Cloud, and they high fived. Dennis heard our laughter apparently, and whipped around to see what was going on. We immediately went back to our old positions, smirking the whole time.

**Awwww good old Davey! Review or parish with my awesome food guns :DDDDD *cocks biscuit gun* MUA HAHAHA!**

**Fans: we will do anything for you oh great and powerful one!**

**Percylover008: no, don't praise me, just review or ill be sure to attack you in your sleep, like a ninja!**

**Fans: *running in terror* SHES A FREAKIN NINJA!**

**Percylover008: you bet I am, and if u do not review I will be forced to use my awesome ninja powers!**

**Fans: we give in to your commands!**

**Thanks to Foolofthehill (Cloud), thanks so much I really appreciate it all :D ur awesome!**

**Also another thanks to Diamondgirl101 for everything, the story, ur character, your words of encouragement, everything. I can't thank you enough :')**


	19. Chapter 19

Carter

I reached my cabin and immediately began running for my bunk. If I didn't want a cold shower with soggy food covering the bottom of it, then I had better get going.

I dashed inside, and searched for a clean tank top, shorts, and my pair of vans because my shoes had oatmeal squishing out the sides (thanks to the Ares cabin).

"Gees, someone's in a hurry!" teased Leo as I grabbed at my clothes. He was standing right behind me, almost dripping grape jelly from his hair, onto my neck.

"Well, obviously." I sternly remarked without looking over my shoulder at him.

"Well no need to be moody." He laughed. I just chuckled and kept searching my suitcase for clothes.

"Shouldn't you be with Anne or something?" I questioned trying to hurry, but I couldn't find my tank top. "Uh!" I groaned anxiously trying to hurry out the door before everyone else got there first.

"Oh dang I forgot! She told me to meet her outside!" he ran frantically over to his trunk and ripped out a clean camp shirt and shorts, then dashed outside. I chuckled then screamed "FOUND IT!" when I finally found my shirt.

I jumped up and ran out of the cabin only to see everyone else running towards the shower area. "Aw crap." I groaned and sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me to the shower area.

When I reached the shower area the line luckily wasn't that long. Only a few people were ahead of me. I gasped for breath, and then realized who was in front of me, Dennis.

"Oh great," I moaned under my breath. He and his half brother were wrestling each other, when he noticed me. Dennis had hit on me a total of six times this year, and it was only the halfway into June.

"Oh, hey Car." He remarked trying to sound like a Casanova.

"Hey, uh, Dennis." I retorted with an obviously artificial smile. I crossed my arms and stood there leaning on my left foot, trying to look annoyed.

"So, have you heard about the capture the flag game tonight?" he said trying to make conversation. I wasn't buying it.

"No, actually I haven't, but thanks for notifying me." I replied making my "thanks" as fake sounding as possible. I actually didn't know about the game tonight, but I was happy because capture the flag was one of my favorite games.

"Don't worry, I won't let ANYTHING hurt you like Charlie did," he smiled evilly obviously seeing he had hit my weak spot. How did everyone know? Charlie had only been here for three days!

"Ok first off Dennis," I hissed. "Charlie did not hurt me, the Hydra did. And second, I'll be just fine without your help, ah-thank you!" I sneered folding my arms angrily.

"Oh come on Car, you can't keep saying no to me, you know you like me!" he jeered. I could feel my cheeks getting red with anger. Dennis was such a self-centered jerk!

"Dennis, don't call me Car. And I will be quite fine without your help." I tried to stay calm, but the anger was starting to well up inside me. Plus I was sort of hoping I could just spend my time with Charlie.

"Oh, I see. " He said smirking evilly, and I wondered what was up. Could he be suspecting Charlie? Oh crap if he did Charlie would be dead meat! Dennis once beat up a boy who liked the same girl as him. If he did hurt Charlie it would be my entire fault!

"What do you 'see'?" I questioned putting air quotes around the see.

"I can 'see' that it's Charlie. You guys obviously like each other." He finished pounding his fist into his palm.

My eyes widened in horror. Please no! I screamed in my head. "No, it's not Charlie!" I blurted out. He stood there pondering for a second, when I saw Kat ahead of me in line. I scream whispered her name. "Pssst, Kat!" I squealed. When she turned around I pointed to myself, then to her to signal that I wanted to move up in line with her. She shook her head yes and wavered her hand for me to come.

Right when Dennis was about to speak I dashed up in line.

"Uh, thank you!" I screamed quietly. She just chuckled.

"Yea, with Dennis, there's no being happy." Kat had her hair in a ponytail (like always), but with some loops or hair hanging out from the food fight. She had a small smear of what looked to be jelly on her face, and she was drenched in cheerios and milk.

"Amen!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me and I just smiled and waved sarcastically.

"So did anyone tell you about the surprise capture the flag tonight?" she asked.

"Actually Casanova over there mentioned it. I guess it's not a surprise anymore?" she smiled and replied "Yup," and popped the P.

On the note we got to the showers. Since Kat was practically in the front of the line, there was still hot water. I quickly got mine and jumped out so others could have hot water. It was nice to be free of breakfast food and the smell of coffee.

I met Kat outside; we had both gotten done around the same time.

"What time is it?" I asked her while trying to dry my hair with my towel.

"Almost one o' clock. We still have about an hour." She replied. I was relieved to hear I still had plenty of time.

"Yes!" I praised." So whatcha want to do?" she looked at me with a puzzled look. After thinking for about a minute she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't-"but she stopped her sentence and her eyes brightened. "I just remembered!" she squealed very excitedly.

"What!" I asked anxiously awaiting her exciting news.

"Ok, so you know the new Irish guy, Josh?" she questioned.

"Yeaaaa," I replied holding out the A.

"Well, I sort of, kind of, maybe…" she paused still biting her lip and smiling.

"WHAT?" I screamed holding her hands and giggling.

"Well, I sort of formed a… crush on him!" she squealed with excitement jumping up and down. I jumped with her acting all excited, which I was. Kat never liked anyone, hardly ever.

"AWWWW!" I screamed with excitement. While we were jumping up and down like maniacs, a group of four boys walked by. They stared at us looking like we had the "crazy flu" or something. I immediately stopped and acted completely normal. I just propped my arm up on Kats shoulder, and leaned on her and tried to look cool. Kat put one hand on her hip and twirled her hair casually (well as casual as possible). We just started greeting them like we were actually normal.

"Hey, Sup, How's it going, hey, hi…" we just kept greeting them as they passed by. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, we started rejoicing again.

I hugged her and yelped "Kat, not to sound girly or anything, but I'm so happy for you!" I squealed. I looked at the group of boys, and saw one looking over his shoulder and twirling his pointer finger around his head, signaling that we were crazy.

"Oh, yea what was I gonna say again?" she tapped her chin with her finger then squealed, "oh yea! So, Josh broke his weapon in the monster contest, you following me?" she asked. I nodded my head and signaled for her to keep going. "Well, I thought it would be super awesome if I could give him a new one, and you're obviously from the weapon making cabin of camp. Can you hook me up?" she questioned looking at me with big expectant eyes.

I peaked over her shoulder towards the line. We were close to the woods, about thirty feet from the line. In the middle, I saw Josh, swaying back and forth on his heels and putting his hands in his pockets. He was still covered in food. A pancake with syrup stuck to his shirt, and peanut butter (that's what it looked like anyway) was smeared down his pant leg. Poor Josh.

I finally replied, "Heck yea! We have been super busy making extra weapons for "The Argo II" so we have plenty!" I reassured her.

"Oh thank you so much!" she sighed a long relieved breath like she thought I would say no. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"No prob!" I told her and squeezed her hand. Then I thought it would be funny so I grabbed her shoulders and spun her towards the direction of the line.

"What?" she questioned peering over the line of campers.

"Looook," I teased and pointed towards Josh.

"Ahhhh!" she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. She seemed to like him so much I wonder how long she had liked him considering he had only been here for a week. She just stared at him with gaga eyes, when I spotted Charlie.

He was at the end of the line with Luna, Cloud, and Davey. They were cracking up for some reason. When Charlie pointed towards the front of the line, I right away knew. There was Dennis, getting wrapped up in a vine while Clarisse was trying to cut him free. Davey was providing the vine. I cracked a smile, and then started cracking up. Kat looked at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked questionably.

"Ohhh, nothing." I smiled and blushed at the same time. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept looking at Josh.

Suddenly they started acting all casual, and I looked at Dennis who was scowling at them with a mean as heck look.

I nudged Kat's arm. "Come on if you want to pick out the perfect weapon before we have to go clean up the dining pavilion." I told her, and she nodded. He headed towards the cabin area, past the line of campers waiting for a shower.

We had to pass the line, and Kat waved at Josh while we were passing. He blushed and waved back. How cute! Then I saw Charlie. They were all laughing under there breath, but when he saw me he straightened up and cleared his throat. I just muffled a laugh and said "Nice, guys!" and high fived Davey. He looked very proud of himself, and in the corner of my eye I saw Luna staring at him and smiling.

"Wait, you saw that?" questioned Charlie.

"Yes, you guys are geniuses!" and me and Davey high fived again.

"I know, I'm just that awesome." Smirked Davey and he puffed a breath on his fingernails, then rubbed his shirt with them like her was so cool.

"Well, we have to go. See you guys at clean up though," Kat explained to them, pulling me by the arm to hurry.

"Uh, ok, see ya!" I added in quickly as I was forcibly pulled away by Kat.

We kept moving and as I looked over my shoulder, I saw Charlie smiling with his hands in his pockets. So adorable!

"Ok," I explained as we walked in the direction of the Hephaestus cabin. "What do you think Josh will like, or what was his weapon like before?" I questioned her. She bit her lip, like she always does when she's thinking, and then replied "It was a long bow, I'm pretty sure."

"Ok, can you explain how it looked so I can get a nice visual image of what he will want?" I asked her kindly.

"No prob. The long bow was obviously long. It was about thirty inches long. The handle was black, with a read zig zigging design on it, red for the color of a rose. It was long and powerful, and don't get me started on when he shot monsters with it. WOOOO!" she swiped her hand over her forehead, like showing how hot she thought Josh was.

I looked at her with huge eyes. "Kat?" I asked.

"Yea?" She replied.

"You must have seen him using it once, in the dark, for like one glimpse. How in Hades did you remember that much about his bow!" I screamed the last part right into her ear.

"Ow!" she squealed and stepped away from me. "Photographic memory," she said tapping her forehead with her finger.

"Ah," I replied, not daring to ask more.

We reached my cabin and I ushered her inside. "This…" I started out. "Is my cabin." She let the door fling shut, because she was in an amazed state. She stared at the large table in the middle of our cabin, filled with just about every type of screw, nail, or tool that you could imagine. Along the walls sat large machines that helped us do the hard work. Covering the walls were our weapons. If you wanted it, we had it.

"WOW." She gasped. "This place is crazy!" she hollered.

"That's what I said when I first got here," I chuckled. "Now let me show you our Longbow section." I lead her over to one of our walls, and one section had about seven different long bows. She stared in awe at the weapons.

"I have no freaking idea which one to pick!" she gasped had clasped her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll show you them all, then we can decide." And I started to explain to her all the various bows.

**There, I tried to make it longer for my anxious reviewers :P thank you to all of you who reviewed! Every time I look at my reviews and see such positive ones, Im automatically happy! **

**Percylover: hows my sweat shop for reviewing?**

**Fan: oh, it's going great oh so gracious ones! *busy from reviewing my story***

**Percylover: hmmm, *ponders whether is happy with work…***

**Fan: oh please spare us from the muffin gun!**

**Percylover: I guess I won't, because you all sent in such nice reviews, keep it up! *cocks muffin gun menacingly and scowls***

**Fan: *hurrys and gets back to reviewing***

**Percylover: :D haha!**

**Alexandriaforeva: thanks so much! You're so sweet and I appreciate everything! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, I update really quickly, but it's my favorite thing to do! Please enjoy…**

Charlie

So we finally after a long time of waiting, playing pranks on the bullies at camp, and making fun of a nerd a little ways ahead of us that had syrup stuck to his ear (he didn't know), we got our showers.

I came out with my towel around my neck, fresh wet hair that was coming a little ways into my eyes due to being pressed down by the water and goose bumps from how ice cold the water was. That's what I get for being in the back of the line though. I just hoped that Luna wasn't grumpy from the cold water. When she gets grumpy, you don't want to be within one hundred feet of her.

So when I stepped outside the bathroom, Cloud and Davey were both out. Of course Luna was taking longer, she's a girl.

"Wow it feels so good to have syrup out from in-"but Davey stopped dead of his sentence. "Never mind," he blushed.

I just laughed, and then looked at my watch. "It's about one thirty guys, we better go to the cabins." I suggested. We all nodded in agreement, then Luna came out.

"Holy fudge those showers are cold!" she complained. Her long black and blue hair was not so curly, and sticking to her back because of the wetness. She was holding her towel over her like a shawl, and she was carrying her converse in one hand, so she was bare foot.

"Well were actually just heading to the cabins now." I explained.

"I don't have time to dry my hair!" she complained while shoving a black lock of hair in my face.

"It's not my fault, just like, air dry it or something." I offered. She gave me a dumb look, and then replied. "Oh yea, because Zeus is just going to make huge breeze and my hair will be instantly dry!" she exaggerated, then peered at the sky as if expecting a huge wind to come, thanks to Zeus.

Davey was twitling his thumbs and staring at Luna, then the ground, then Luna, then the ground, on and off.

"Ok," I chuckled still staring at Davey," let's go." I pointed my arm forward as if I was an army general. I then started chanting "Left, left, left right left," and they marched off in line, sarcastically saluting me as they passed by.

We marched through camp looking like we had just come from military school. Everyone stared, but none of us cared.

We reached the cabin area. When we all stopped marching, we began laughing from how crazy we were. We then humorously saluted each other one more time, and separated into our own cabins.

Just as I suspected when I walked inside, everyone was getting the cleaning equipment we owned. A mop here a scrubber there.

I looked over and saw my half brothers, the Stolls, pretend sword fighting. While everyone else helped collect the cleaning utensils that we would need, they were busy "sword fighting" with a mop and broom. Travis had a mop being held by the end, and Connor was holding the broom by its bristles.

"Guys will you please stop being so immature, and help us with this stuff." Pleaded Alex, hefting a large box of cleaning equipment from an old closet.

Connor and Travis both stopped fighting in mid-air, looked at each other with evil faces, then both hollered "BOMBARD!" at the same time.

"NO!" screamed Alex. Both the Stoll brothers jumped at Alex with broom and mop flying. They started to fight them with their "weapons". Connor hit Alex on the back, and Travis hit his legs. They both went to work hitting at Alex every which way. I was cracking up at the door of our cabin, still propping open the screen door with my foot.

"Ouch, ow, stop!" demanded Alex. My other half brothers and sisters had stopped getting supplies, and started to stare at the big fiasco the Stoll brothers were causing.

"Never you tyrant!" bellowed Travis. They were hitting his feet, arms, back, and even his head. I kind of felt bad for him, so I decided to step in. I looked over at the wall, and saw a swifter wet jet leaning against the wall right next to me.

"ON GUARD!" I hollered and jumped next to Alex, who was still holding the box of cleaning supplies. I held up the swifter, and started to fight.

"AWWWW!" screamed the brothers in sync. They screamed with delight when I decided to jump in.

Alex was trying to balance the box in one arm, and fend off the attackers with the other. I didn't see how that would work considering he didn't even have a weapon. I on the other hand was swinging my swifter in every direction, trying to hit my half brothers. Connor hit my back, and I hit his legs, tripping him. Travis was too busy fighting Alex to realize his brother was going down.

"So…" I started twirling my swifter in my hand, showing off how I was going to finish it all. Connor was on the ground, looking anxious to find his weapon, which had skirted out of his hands across the floor. I paced around him, rubbing my chin as if deciding how to finish him off. "It has come to this, any last words?" I questioned.

He wouldn't look me in the eyes, then turned away scowling at me.

"Have it your way," I smirked. I held up my swifter, the head of it facing down towards Connor on the floor. "Goodbye, brother!" I pushed the button on the end of my swifter wet jet, and out came the cleaning liquid. It sprayed his clothes, and apparently got into his eyes as well.

"Ah!" he screamed in pain and jumped backwards, holding his hands over his eyes. He rubbed frantically trying to clean them.

"Ah, dude I'm so sorry!" when I leaned over him, totally off guard, he looked up at me, spat out his tongue and jumped to grab his weapon.

"TRICKERY!" I hollered at him.

"Did you really think I would give up that easy?" he smirked. He now had his broom in hand. We started pacing the floor in circles. I was right across from him, going round and round, trying to let no open spots for him to charge.

Our whole cabin was now watching. They were standing on the sidelines, chanting for who they wanted to win.

I peered over to see how Alex was doing. He had now totally gotten in on the fight. The box he was carrying was to the side, against the wall. The cleaning supplies that were in it were scattered out everywhere. 'That fiend!' I growled in my head. Alex had dropped the box, all due to Travis attacking him. Alex, as a weapon, had a dust buster. It was a small and portable. He had it on full blast, for extra sucking power.

I scowled back at Connor, ready to finish it all, when something started beeping. I looked over at Alex, and it was his watch. He looked t it, and then his eyes grew huge.

"Holy crap guys we gotta go!" he threw the cleaning supplies that were on the floor, back into the box. Everyone grabbed something to use. I just kept my swifter wet jet. I saw one of my half-sisters carrying out a huge box full of yellow rubber gloves for us all to use.

We all headed out of the cabin door, while Alex held it open goading, "GO, GO, GO!" we all ran as fast as we could to the dining pavilion, hoping we wouldn't be late. I was sprinting pretty fast considering I was carry a swifter wet jet. Connor still had his broom, and Travis with his mop. I saw Alex running behind us all, still carrying his mini vacuum.

We reached the dining pavilion just in time. Everyone was just starting to show up. With everyone carrying some kind of cleaning supplies, we saw the mess from the food fight quite well. Everything had dried now. Dried oatmeal hung on the walls, along with jelly and a few waffles. The ground was still slippery with coffee, milk, and varieties of cereal here and there. Not to mention all the others foods that covered the tables and the stereo system. We all looked around with our jaws dropped. We had caused quite a mess.

Chiron started directing us to whatever we had to clean.

"Ares, clean the tables, Aphrodite, clean the food bar, Hephaestus, clean the left wall…" that was Carters cabin. I also saw Anne, from the Apollo cabin.

Carter had a bandana in her hair and a sponge with a bucket of water. She looked adorable. Anne had on yellow rubber gloves and was carrying a towel and a bottle of Windex. Leo was of course at her side, holding her close to him. He had a broom in one hand and a wash cloth in the other. Leo whispered something to her, and she giggled then leaned up on her heels and kissed his cheek. I was hoping that someday, maybe soon, that would be me and Carter. I felt like Anne was my sister, but I guess we were still family, sort of. Even though I had only been here three days, she was always being so nice to me. Not to mention she had a great taste of music!

My half sister Lindsey came over to me. She had very light brown, almost blond, hair. Her eyes were a mixed shade of blue and green. With a bucket of soapy water in one hand and a window cleaner (that looked like it would be at the gas station by the pumps for anyone to clean their car windshield with) she came over to me. She wore a camp T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She also wore flip flops on her feet and her hair was up a messy bun. She loved to smile, and she was a sweet sister.

She came over to me, and right then Chiron reached our cabin on the list.

"Hermes cabin, clean the stereo and sound system." Lindsey looked at me with big eyes.

"Gees, we have A LOT to clean up!" she exclaimed, examining the stereo table from afar.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Well," exclaimed Alex. "We better get started." We all headed off to the stereo table, which was in the corner of the dining pavilion.

"Oh, and before I forget children, you might want to hurry with your cleaning," everyone looked at Chiron expectantly. Then he chuckled. "We have planned a surprise capture the flag game tonight!" for those who hadn't already heard, they were excited. I was already told this. Chiron went on. "So if you don't want to be late, you're going to have to hurry!" we all got excited expressions on our faces, and I could see people starting to hurry.

"Ok, let me assign you a section to clean I guess," added Alex.

"Wait!" called out Anne before anyone from any cabin could start cleaning. "Hold that thought," she ordered, and then bounded over to Chiron. We all watched her go up and start asking him something. She obviously asked him something because she held her hands together as if pleading. He nodded his head and laughed. She bounced over to us, very excited.

"Well, what did you ask?" wondered Alex.

"Well," she started out very happy," Chiron said I could put on some music as long as we keep working!" she finished excitedly. We all got happy and started shouting out different songs that she could put on. Then she announced "I have a really good song to put on!" she jumped over to the stereo, and scraped away eggs from the equipment. She fiddled with some wires, before a song popped on. I recognized it; it was "Headphones" by Britt Nicole. For some reason, I thought this was a pretty good song. I mean the lyrics did fit all of us pretty well. **She gave it her best, she tried to fit in, she tried to be cool, but she never could win. Her mom said she's great, the kids think she's weird, honestly she wished she could disappear. **I guess it didn't work for everyone, but a lot. Demi-gods never really could just live a "normal" life in the world. Something always happened.

Everyone looked up from their work. They stared at the stereo, and then started cheering and yelping. Everyone liked this way of work better than listening to the sound of dried oatmeal being pulled from the wall, and kids slipping from spilled coffee.

"Ok, now I can assign you parts to clean," he looked at Anne sarcastically, and she waved then headed back over to her own cabin.

He named off some of my half brothers and sisters names, "Connor you clean speaker number one, Charlie you clean speaker number two, Lindsey you clean speaker number three, Travis you clean the wires and buttons…" he kept going on with his list, which he hadn't really planned out.

Before long, everyone had on a pair of yellow cleaning gloves, some kind of cleaning equipment, and soap or Windex. I had my swifter wet jet, but couldn't exactly use that on the stereo speaker, it was about five feet tall. We had to be very careful cleaning this, because one wrong move and we could get electrocuted.

I started by getting a rough sponge, and soaked it in water. I next started scrapping dried syrup and jelly from the side. I had A LOT of work to do. I guess it was ok as long as I had music, and my friends.

"You know," it was Travis, "We were just letting you win in that battle back at our cabin." He teased.

"Psh," it was Alex, while he was cleaning speaker number four. "Charlie and I could have taken you down if it wasn't for the time." He joked back. I was actually wondering who would have won. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be me though; I only had about three days, if not less, days of training.

"Whatever you say," Connor said sarcastically.

Apparently Anne had put on a Britt Nicole CD, because the next song was by her as well. It was "Welcome to the Show". At first everyone was confused at the beginning of the song, because a bunch of campers looked at the stereos suspiciously. The beginning started out sounding like a carnival, but soon started jamming into a much cooler tune. After it started getting cool, everyone went back to their work.

I couldn't help but dance a little while listening. I know, make fun all you want, but it was a very catchy song. As soon as I started to dance, and I was only doing it ever so slightly, I saw Carter staring at me. I glanced over, and she was laughing at my horrible dance moves. Instead of getting embarrassed though, I just started dancing more. I began doing "the shopping cart" and pretended I was holding a shopping cart, and was grabbing food from the isle and putting it in my cart. She started cracking up even more.

She was shaking her head and snorting so hard that a laughter tear came to her eye. I loved it when she laughed. I could tell that her "snort" embarrassed her, but I thought it was unique. At least it wasn't my laugh. My laugh sounds like a donkey.

I stopped dancing, because more people started looking. I glanced at Carter and she was still smiling and was red from laughing. I finally turned away from her so I could do my work, but I couldn't get her smile out of my head. She was gorgeous and amazing in every way possible (probably even more!).

I was almost done cleaning the stereos side, and was happy too because I was super excited for the capture the flag game tonight. I had never played it before, but was excited to learn how. I had played the normal version, but never in the woods with weapons and danger crawling around each corner.

I looked over at Luna, who was assigned to clean the doorway with her brother, Nico. Since Jason was the only person in his cabin, he was assigned to help them. I could see Luna yelling at Nico for something, because he annoyed her very much (from what Alex told me).

I then turned towards Davey's cabin. They were assigned to clean the right side wall. It was pretty easy for them to reach the top too. All they had to do was use the potted plants that were inside, and made them grow. They made them grow to the very top; they even reached the very high ceiling. Then they would climb them and clean what was needed. Their power was AWESOME!

Next I looked over at Cloud and Anne. They were assigned to clean the back wall, along with their cabin. Cloud was up on a ladder, cleaning some dried waffles off of a window. Anne was under the ladder (bad luck!) cleaning some jelly stains from the wall. Suddenly, Anne bumped the ladder. Cloud was still on top, and then the ladder started swaying one way, then another. "AWWWWW. AHHHHH!" he screamed either way he went. Anne screamed "Oh crap!" then grabbed onto the ladders leg. "Sorry Cloud!" she hollered up to him. He was shaking and still holding on for dear life. "S' ok," he shakily replied. I just chuckled.

I looked over at Carter again. A loop of her black hair had come down through her bandanna, and into her face. She looked beautiful, just like she did before. They had been assigned to clean the left wall. Carter was kneeling on the ground with her sleeves rolled up. She was cleaning the very bottom of the wall. The crack that touched the floor was where all the nasty liquids would fall from the wall. I felt bad for her.

She was using a scraper and was getting dried up cereal from in the crack between the bottom of the wall, and the start of the ground. She had a small smear of jelly on her cheek, and she suddenly looked at her elbow, which had oatmeal on it. I could see her sigh, and she got up to grab a towel. When she got up she saw me, brushed the loop of hair from her eyes, and waved at me. I waved and smiled back. I don't know why or how, but everything she did was cute. Even watching her wipe oatmeal from her elbow was cute.

I was almost finished cleaning off all the sides of the speaker, and was going to move onto the top. Alex came over to inspect my work. He looked at one side, then another, pondering for just a second. Then he scowled at me.

"Say something!" I goaded. Then he grinned.

"I was just kidding, sheesh." He teased and humorously pushed my arm.

I shook my head and went back to my work. I looked over at Kat, who was busy cleaning the floor around the stereo and large speakers.

She also had a bandanna in her hair like Carter, and was wearing yellow gloves, along with the rest of us. The weird thing was her bandanna matched Carters. It was obviously from the Hephaestus cabin. So I decided to ask.

"So, Kat?" I asked.

"Yea?" she replied, not looking up from the floor.

"What did you do when you got done cleaning up?" I questioned trying not to sound anxious or anything.

"Oh, Carter was helping me pick out a longbow for-"but she stopped talking, and started thinking. "For, a friend" she finished.

Carter was so sweet. Everything a clumsy, dancing, idiot like me could ever want. I was lucky Carter even wanted to talk to me, let alone be my friend. I was just hoping that tonight's capture the flag game wouldn't end as badly as the monster hunting contest.

**Yay! I actually made it kind of long this time, I think! Review or parish! Jk, I would never hurt you guys I love all of you! (In a not creepy way)**

**Percylover008: you have all been very nice with reviewing, but if u start slacking, I pull the trigger! *threatens with muffin gun… again***

**Fans: oh yes oh lovely and amazing one! We will do anything for you!**

**Percylover008: I know I know, but if u start slacking, I start shooting MUA HAHAHA! **

**Fans: YES MA'M! **

**Thanks to everyone who supported me! U know who you are people, just, thanks, again! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I was talking to diamondsgirl101, this is for you ;)**

Carter

"This one!" yelled out Kat she grabbed a longbow from our wall of weapons.

"Bout time you decided!" I mocked her humorously. The longbow she picked was made of ebony. Since it was ebony, it was jet black. A green and red colored design crawled up the handle. It looked very much like a thin vine. Green was the middle of the vine design, and red on the outside. It was thirty inches of pain and power. The arrows were deadly as well. They were about a foot and a half long. The blades were like razors, cutting armor and flesh. Curse our awesome ability to make amazing weapons.

"I hope he likes it!" she squealed.

"Psh, he is going to love it!" I encouraged. She held out the bow, examining every inch of it.

I looked at the clock on our wall. It was about ten till.

"Kat, we have to go. It's almost two." But she took a second to realize I was talking. She was too captivated by the bow, making sure it was perfect for Josh.

I nudged her shoulder with my hand. "Hellooooo?" I questioned, and she finally noticed that I was talking.

"Oh, sorry I just want this gift to be perfect!"

"Don't worry, it will be." I grinned. "Now come one we have to go."

She hefted up the bow, which was pretty heavy considering how long it was, and then she hoisted up the arrows over her shoulder. As soon as she started walking she dropped the bow, and the arrow went flying. It was too hard to carry both at once.

"Want some help?" I smirked. She brushed a lock of blond hair from her face, then reluctantly handed me the bow, while she carried the arrows.

"Thanks," she said, while pulling up the large arrows over her shoulder.

We walked out of my cabin. We must have looked pretty weird, because some people started to stare.

"Just ignore them," I looked over my shoulder at Kat who was close behind me. We reached her cabin, and I dropped the bow carefully to her feet.

"Here, my cabin is getting their stuff for clean up, I gotta go." I finished.

"Ok, thanks so much Carter!" she retorted.

"No prob, see ya at clean up." She hoisted up the bow onto her shoulder, and carried the arrows with both arms. She nodded to me then went inside her cabin, just barely getting inside without the door swinging back and hitting her. I put my hands into my pockets and walked back to my own cabin.

When I walked inside Leo was taking a head count.

"Oh, there you are," he notified. "We were just wondering where you had gone."

"Well, I'm here now. We have to hurry though because it's almost two o' clock." I replied. He gave me a humorous salute with his hand.

"Well, you heard her," he said, talking to the rest of my cabin." We have to get cleaning supplies, hurry up!" everyone started running around, bumping into each other.

The Hephaestus cabin had mostly rags and water for cleaning, because we usually just cleaned our machines. I walked over to our supplies closet, and pulled out a sponge, a scraper, and a bucket. I was just going to fill the bucket with water at the dining pavilion.

I went over to the girl's cabinet in the corner. We had pretty much everything there that the girls would need. Hair pins, pony tail holders, bandannas, and more. I pulled out the bandanna I usually used. It was lime green with a blue design creeping around the side. I put my hair in a ponytail, and then tied on my bandanna to keep the hair out of my face. I put another bandanna in my pocket in case I needed it.

I looked around and our cabin was almost ready. Everyone either had a sponge, mop, or bucket in hand. "Is everyone ready?" questioned Leo. We all nodded and he pointed to the door, ushering for us to head on out.

"Let's go." He told us, while holding open our screen door. We all headed out, trying to keep our stuff in hand while we were rushed out the door. I put my supplies into my bucket, and ran up to walk beside Peyton. He was holding a mop, and a box full of gloves for us to use.

"Excited to clean up dried on jelly from the walls?" I asked teasingly while I popped up beside him.

"Who wouldn't?" he laughed back.

"Only boring people!" I teased.

"I just hope I don't have to clean up oatmeal, you know how I hate oatmeal." I said while pretending to gag. Oatmeal was like my worst fear. Well, not necessarily fear, but I hated it so much. All it reminded me of was eating throw up; with cinnamon mixed in. It looked and smelled the part too.

"Yea," he chuckled, and then he started smirking.

"What?" I asked, now curious.

"Oh, nothing," he laughed.

"Oh my gosh, what!" I asked, teasingly pushing him.

"It's just, remember that one time, we played that really awful prank on you?" he questioned.

"Which one?" I asked, crinkling my nose trying to think. I did that when I was thinking, it was a habit. They had played a lot of pranks on me, almost like Hermes had cursed them.

"The oatmeal one!" he laughed, trying not to drop his stuff.

"Uh, that one! You guys are so evil!" I hollered. I remembered the prank now. One night I had stayed up really late trying to finish a project on some weapons. I was up real late, with just a desk lamp to light my work. When I finally went to bed I was exhausted. They tried to wake me up the next morning, but I was so tired I didn't want to get up. Of course somehow they all knew I HATED oatmeal, so they went and somehow got a hold of the left over oatmeal from the day befores breakfast. Leo tried to wake me up one more time, but I threw the covers over my head. Before I knew it he yelled "POUR!" and a giant pot of oatmeal was dumped over me. I jumped up screaming, and ran to the bathroom to wash it off.

Peyton was still chuckling. "Good times," he said sighing.

"For some of us." I mumbled.

We finally reached the dining pavilion. Almost everyone was there now. Chiron was calling out who had what to clean up. Then he called us.

"Hephaestus, clean the left wall." Leo gave him a dorky thumbs up, and we walked over to our wall. I saw Anne looking at Leo and laughing.

"Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do!" he exclaimed while examining our wall. Before he could tell us who had to clean what, Anne called out to the cabins.

"Wait!" she yelled out to everyone. We all stared at her as she went over to Chiron; she put her hands together and pleaded. Chiron laughed, and then nodded. Anne ran over to the stereo. I saw her talking with Alex. Charlie was there too. He had a swifter wet jet in his hands, and a sponge. How cute! Anne started fiddling with some wires, and before I knew it some music came on. Everyone cheered. Listening to music while working is much better than the sound of food being scraped from walls.

Leo was still staring at Anne, while we waited. He didn't even realize we were all waiting for him until Peyton snapped his fingers together to get his attention.

"Oh, ah, sorry," he blushed. "Ok well let me assign you things to clean." He named off a few people to clean certain thing, and then he got to me.

"Carter, you clean the crack at the bottom of the wall." Was he serious? That's where everything dripped down into. Even oatmeal!

"Oh come on," I complained and kicked a bucket. Everyone just laughed, then got to work.

"Car, it aint that bad," Leo said trying to make it sound worse than it was. The crack was covered in dried up liquids, yippy for me.

"Ah, whatever. Someone has to do it." I sighed, trying to look on the bright side. A capture the flag game tonight, which was weird because we pretty much never had them at night. I guess Chiron just wanted to mix things up.

Right when I thought about that, Chiron started speaking. "Oh, and before I forget children, you might want to hurry with your cleaning," everyone looked at Chiron expectantly. Then he chuckled. "We have planned a surprise capture the flag game tonight!" for those who didn't know about it, they cheered. Even those who did know cheered. Everyone loved capture the flag.

"Well, let's get working!" called out Leo to everyone. Four people went up on ladders; I had to lean over on my knees to reach the nasty crack. I threw a towel over my shoulder, then went and filled up my bucket with warm water.

"Oh my gosh Carter!" it was Kat. She ran up behind me, and scared my half to death. My bucket nearly flopped out of my hands onto the floor if it wasn't for my awesome ninja reflexes.

"What?" I yelled when I got my bucket.

"Oh, sorry," she grinned when she saw my bucket almost fell." But I just wanted to ask if you have any headbands. My hair is getting all in my face and I can't have that!" she complained. I didn't say anything, but I reached into my pocket and pulled out my other bandanna, then handed it to her.

"Thanks so much!" she squealed, and ran back over to her cabin.

I filled up my bucket and gated back over to the wall. "Here goes nothing," I sighed and leaned over. I knelt down on my knees, getting right up close to the fowl scented food. I almost gagged, but I began scraping away the food.

"I should get payed for this," I grumbled as I cleaned away the food.

I was cleaning and scraping away at the wall, when another song came on. It was one of my favorites too. "Welcome to the Show" by Britt Nicole. Awesome song! I started swaying around and doing stupid dance moves, and I looked over and saw Charlie. He was sponging away at a speaking, while dancing. He looked hilarious! I got up to go get some soap, but kept watching. He saw me watching him, and then blushed, but that didn't stop him from jamming out. He started doing the shopping cart, and mouthed along to the words. I cracked up! I literally was laughing so hard that I started crying and I fell to the floor. I looked up at him again with my hands clamped around my mouth. I saw others staring at him, so he stopped dancing. I was red from laughing, and Charlie smiled then turned around to keep working. He was hilarious.

I kept working on the crack. It was wedged all the way in with varieties of sticky foods and nasty drinks. I bet everyone else wasn't having this problem.

Suddenly I heard screaming. I turned towards the back wall where I had heard the commotion. Up on top of a ladder was Cloud. Anne was under the ladder trying to hold it still, but it was swaying side to side. Cloud was on top screaming for his life. "Oh crap!" screamed Anne. She finally got the ladder to stand still, and Cloud was on top holding on for dear life. "Sorry Cloud!" she yelled up at him. "S'ok" he replied, about as white as a glass doll.

I just laughed and kept working. I was so glad I had gloves on, because the smell of this was making me feel dizzy. When I kept crawling along the wall, trying to get out all the pieces of food, my elbow hit something squishy. I looked down and realized my elbow was planted in a pile of sticky oatmeal.

"Ew!" I screamed. I got up to get a towel, making sure I didn't hit my shirt with my now sticky elbow. I examined it, and almost gagged. I looked to my side, and Charlie was staring at me. He looked so cute with a towel over his shoulder and sponge in hand. A guy that could clean was a guy for me.

A loop of black hair had come into my face through my bandanna. I swished it away from my face, and waved at Charlie while grinning. He almost looked like he was drooling, and I grabbed a towel from a nearby chair. I loved when he stared at me. I knew it wasn't because he liked me or anything, I mean who would, but it was just cute.

I wiped away the nasty oatmeal from my elbow and got back down on my knees. My sleeves were rolled up and I had taken off my shoes, just to make sure they didn't get dirty as well. This job was about as disgusting as cleaning my kitty litter, with my hands, while in the dark (not that I had ever tried it). I don't know a better way to describe it.

Next the song came on "Don't Worry Now" by Britt Nicole. This song reminded me of my dad. I hadn't known him for very long. I was about one when he left us. I can only scarcely remember what he looked like. I wondered what he had said to my mom when he left, or what he had said to me, if anything. I had never seen my dad since. Does he even know who I am? Does he miss me too? He probably didn't, because I was only one child. What was I to him? He had so many other children, ones he could love more than me, or have done more than me. I mean, he had Leo. Leo had helped save the world, for now anyway. So many of his children had done so many things, and I had done pretty much nothing. I felt the pain of loneliness in my heart. I hadn't seen my family for five years, and my dad had probably never even given a thought about me.

I felt hot tears come to my eyes, and I tried my best not to let them fall. I bent over farther, pretending to get deep into the crack so I could clean it. As I leaned over I took off my bandanna, letting my hair fall into my face. I hid behind my hair, willing to tears not to come. But one more thought about my family, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped up from the crack, now letting the tears stream down my face. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom by the door of the dining pavilion. I ran past everyone, and not many people looked up to stare. They probably thought I just had to pee really badly.

I wiped the tears from my face with my wrist, and kept running. I was having an anxiety attack. It was closing my heart into a dark barrier. My felt like I had finally cracked. I had finally fallen to the deep abyss of life. I was lying at the bottom of life, and couldn't get up. I had been bottling up my tears for all these years, and now at one time I was setting them all free.

I finally reached the door to the bathroom, just before the dining pavilion entrance, when I heard yelling.

"Carter!" and I recognized that voice. It was Charlie. I couldn't let him see me like this. I looked like an idiot that cried a lot and was a big baby. I turned towards the door and was about to fling it open, when he caught me by the wrist.

"Charlie, no!" I cried, trying to pull free. I was turned away from him, not letting him see my puffing red eyes and stuffy nose.

"Come on Car, let's talk." He tried to goad me into coming with him, but I kept pulling free of his grasp. I struggled, pulling at his hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Charlie…" but I couldn't finish my sentence without my voice shaking. I finally gave up and let him pull me towards him. He slowly brushed the locks of hair from my face. He tucked my hair behind my hair, and used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Follow me," he ordered, and I followed. He was still holding onto my wrist. He pushed through the doors and out into the fresh air. Just outside the door sat a bench. It was small and wooden, but would do. He pulled me to the bench, and we sat down. Since the bench was so small, I was forced to sit right next to him.

"Ok, now tell me what's wrong." He told me while wiping another tear from my face. I tucked another lock of hair behind my hair, and then told him everything. I told him how my family was probably gone from my life forever, and how my dad hadn't even ever bothered to send me some kind of sign that he was there, and knew who I was. As I told him, the tears came back to my face, and I could hardly breathe right. My voice was stuttering, and my eyes hurt from the tears.

He didn't take his eyes away from me once. His eyes locked with mine, though I barely looked at him straight. His eyes filled with sadness and sincerity as I told him practically my entire life story. I was so glad to have Charlie here with me now.

When I finished talking, I was bawling my eyes out. I could barely keep up with my tears, so I just let them fall into my lap. I looked down into my lap, not daring to look at him straight in the eyes. Then I felt something on my back. It was two arms. When I looked up Charlie was leaning over and was encasing me in a hug. His hands were closing around my waist, and a threw my hands around his neck, still crying. I cried into his shoulders and he just sat there listening. Finally I started to feel better. I had needed to vent out all the sadness and anger for years, and I finally set all my emotion free.

I finally let go, I guess he was waiting for me to make the first move because he sat back into his seat as well.

"Thanks you," I whispered with my shaking voice. I hadn't realized it, but I was clutching onto his hand.

"Anytime," he whispered back, but he did it in my ear. His tone was sincere and sweet, and sounded like he didn't care if he had to wait out here all night. I took his hand and looked at his watch; we had been out here for about twenty minutes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry we have to go before they realize we're out here!" I shakily realized.

"I don't care one bit. If we have to stay out here all day, its fine with me." He grinned and tilted his head sideways while looking down at his lap.

"No, I'm so sorry if we get in trouble," I sighed, while getting up from the bench. I was about halfway up, when I looked over at Charlie who had grabbed my hand. I was leaned towards the door, but he spun me around to face him. Now don't ask me how, because I don't know. When I turned around, our lips met.

I couldn't believe it. I had gotten up to dash inside, and Charlie grabbed my hand. He swung me around and leaned forward, kissing me as soon as I was facing him. At least that's how I think it went down. I was too stunned to react or do anything, except kiss him. Our lips slowly broke apart, and he leaned backwards. He looked at me in the eyes and I looked back, now staring straight into his eyes. I was speechless but he luckily spoke first.

"Do you hate me now?" he shyly remarked while rubbing his neck. He put his hands in his pockets and was staring at his shoes. I brought out my hand, and tilted his head up to face me. Since he had made the first move, was it wrong for me to make the second? I leaned forward and kissed him again. This one lasted about three seconds, but I enjoyed it. I leaned back, but only a little, and opened my eyes.

"No," I whispered into his ear. He blushed the color of a peach, and then smiled wide.

"Just making sure," and he walked over to the door while grinning. He opened it up and waved his hand inside to let me go first.

"Thank you," I squealed. I couldn't help but do that because I had just kissed the best guy in the world. And you know what? I could feel myself start to get up crawl out of that deep abyss of life.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are so nice and I love reading your kind reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy :D**

**Thanks again to all of the people who gave me characters. Josh, Luna, Davey, Anne, and Cloud. They were all so much fun to make! Don't worry im not done using them. The capture the flag game is probably going to start next, so be ready for a lot of fun and Hypnos children running around high on sugar! It will make more sense in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW OR DIE! I haven't forgotten about my muffin gun you know :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie

I opened the door for Carter, and she walked back inside with a grin the size of Texas on her face. I couldn't believe I had just done. She probably thought I was a freak for spinning her around and kissing her. I couldn't take it though, my urge to kiss this girl had taken over, and I felt like my body had done it against my will. But then again, she had kissed me a second time. Her kisses were perfect though. Don't think I'm crazy, but now I know that she wears strawberry lip gloss. I loved it. I felt so bad for her. Her life was going crazy, she had fallen to the bottom of life's abyss, and I hoped I had helped her get up and brush herself off. I was just glad that she didn't get up and scream when I kissed her.

I walked inside after Carter did, and luckily nobody really noticed. The only thing was almost everyone was pretty much finished cleaning except Carter and I.

"I'll see ya tonight then," I smiled.

She smiled then leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Ok," she whispered into my ear. Luckily we were out of sight from everyone because we were behind the wall by the bathrooms. "Thanks again." She said, and then skipped off to finish her work.

"Yes!" I skipped around in circles like a little girl and rejoiced happily. I had kissed her successfully without her slapping me, she had kissed me back, and she said she would see me later! I know, call it over reacting, but I was happy.

Suddenly someone came around the corner and saw me skipping around. It was Megan from the Aphrodite cabin. I quickly stopped jumping around, started leaning against a wall with my shoulders, and crossed my legs, trying to look normal.

"Hey, sup." I asked coolly and she passed. She gave me a funny look, and then quickly passed by into the girl's restroom. As soon as she was out of sight I slapped my forehead with my palm and shook my head.

"I am such an idiot," I exclaimed with a sigh. I realized what time it was, and casually walked back over to the stereo system to keep cleaning. It's a good thing I was almost done, because I would have been dead meat otherwise.

I threw a towel over my shoulder and grabbed a rag to finish cleaning the speaker.

"Where were you?" questioned Lindsey from my cabin.

"Oh, uh, just going to the bathroom." I told her casually. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"You must really have had to go because it took you about twenty minutes." She replied.

"You were timing me?" I asked dumbly. What kind of a person time's bathroom breaks anyway?

"Well, sort of." she laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I saw you frantically running for the door, and wondered if you had to take a puke or something." She finished. Lindsey was always being liked that. Even only being here for about three days, I knew how she talked. Always making up funny sentences and making people laugh. I guess that's how she was because of Hermes. I never knew my father obviously, but after seeing all of my half- siblings, I could get a pretty good thought of what he was like.

"Whatever floats your boat," I retorted. I hoped that she wouldn't ask anymore. I certainly wasn't going to tell her about Carter. That was going be our secret.

I finally cleaned the last piece of dried jelly from the top of the speaker. "FINISHED!" I yelled with joy and threw my hands in the air.

Then Leo cut in. "Good, we're almost all done cleaning up. Then it's time for…" he pointed towards us with his fingers, waiting for a response, and then lowered his fingers when no one did anything.

"Guys, when I do that you're supposed to yell 'Capture the flag'." He said, cupping his hands over his mouth to pretend to yell really loud.

"Then it's time for…" he retorted again. He pointed to us and we all mumbled "Capture the flag," and he looked at us puzzlingly.

"That sounds REAL enthusiastic," he said sarcastically. "One more time!" before he could say 'then it's time for' we all yelled out "Capture the flag!" in a more excited tone.

"That's more like it!" he screamed excitedly.

"Ok, now hold on…" he skipped over to Chiron. It looked as if he asked Chiron something, and Chiron nodded. Alex bounded back over to us and Chiron started talking.

"Anne, could you please stop the music?" he asked. She gave him the thumbs up and gaited over to the stereo, stopping the music.

"Thank you child," he retorted. She nodded then walked up beside Leo instead of going back to her own cabin.

"Well…" he looked around. "Since you all have cleaned up the dining pavilion quite nicely, actually better than before, I can start naming off the teams for capture the flag. After we eat..." he pointed towards the food counter, where food was being prepared for supper." You may dismiss your cabin whenever you are ready, and go back to your cabin and get ready for the game. It will start at eight o' clock, so don't be late. Now here are our teams," everyone held their breaths, looking at him expectantly.

"Anne, since you won our last capture the flag game, you are the leader." Everyone clapped and cheered and Leo held up Anne's arm so everyone could see her. "And Jason," he held up his hand for everyone to see. "You will be our other team leader." Everyone cheered for him also.

"Here are our teams I've picked out. Anne you have Hades, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Demeter." Her whole team, including us, cheered and hollered. She put her hands in the air and screamed loudly, as did we. Chiron held up his hands to calm us.

"And Jason, you have Hypnos, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Iris, and obviously Zeus."He held up his hands and screamed, as did they. We all gave each other's teams mean glares.

"Children, hurry and eat your supper so we can get to the games!" he wavered towards the kitchen, where dinner was somehow finished. Everyone got up and quickly ran to line, trying to get ahead.

I got in line just behind Clara. I met her when I was at the bonfire, being claimed.

Clara's dad was Ares. She had long wavy blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She always wore her skull earrings. I was told by Alex that when she took them off she could throw them on the ground, transforming them into a double sided spear. A spear on each end of the long handle, with a ghostly skull design crawling up the black bronze middle. I guess each earring was a spear end. She often had her dad's attitude, but loved talking. Where I was standing her and her brothers and sisters were threatening the Hypnos children. My flaw is curiosity, so I couldn't help but listen in.

Clovis was there in the middle of it, along with pretty much all of his cabin. Even when being threatened, he still looked a little tired.

"You better not fall asleep during the game, or you won't be able to sit right for weeks!" sneered Clarisse. She and the other Ares children were circled around them, looking at them with evil grins and ugly glares. They looked almost like a pack of wolves about to devour their prey.

"Wha-wha-what should we d-d-do then?" stuttered Clovis. He and his half siblings were shaking with fear, yet they still had the urge to yawn. I just stood there casually behind Clara, hoping she wouldn't notice me.

"This," grinned Clarisse evilly. She snapped her fingers and Dennis brought to her a medium sized cardboard box. Clarisse didn't even turn around to look, but she reached behind her and pulled out two six packs of red bull energy drinks. She plopped one pack in Clovis's hands, and set the other pack in his half brother Toms hands. She then pulled out two more packs and gave them to Clovis's other half brothers. Next she pulled out three medium white bottles. They looked like aspirin bottles, but when I looked closer they said "24-7 energy, use as directed." She handed them to his half sisters, and then leaned back grinning like a hyena. Clarisse had just given the Hypnos cabin energy pills and energy drinks in order to keep them awake during the game. This wasn't going to be good.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Clovis groaned through the weight of the six packs, which really wasn't that heavy.

"Eat them, duh!" she snapped. "And when you've all eaten four pills, you can wash them down with energy drinks. I expect you all to drink at least two. When you're done with those Dennis here will give you more. We can't have you lazy twits fainting do to loss of sleep during the game." He and her half siblings laughed evilly, and I was now done listening to this conversation. Poor Clovis, he would be buzzing around like a chipmunk during the game. But somehow, now I couldn't wait.

Davey came up to me in line. He looked kind of peeved, and he then crossed his arms.

"Sure, you can cut with me." I teased. He looked at me without even a slight grin on his face.

"Sorry," he retorted, but could tell he didn't mean it. "But I'm just a little ticked off right now. Those Stoll brothers are getting on my last nerves."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"They freakin tripped me, and I tumbled down into a bucket of very dirty soap water." He unzipped his jacket to show me a large wet stain on his shirt. It was a reddish brown color do to the dirty water.

"Sorry about them. We all love pranks," I chuckled and rubbed my neck. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"To you it's no biggy, but to me it's another shirt I have to take the time to get the stain out of." He sighed and stomped his foot.

"Well, I'll try to goad them into apologizing if it makes you feel better," I asked, putting out my hands in an "I don't know" kind of way.

"Nah," he wavered his hand and stopped crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm being kind of moody I know, I'm just upset about Luna." He sighed and hung his head.

"What about her?" I asked. I had known something was up with Luna and Davey since he kept staring at her in awe.

"It's just, everyone here has a partner." he explained.

"What?" I questioned. He wasn't making the most of sense.

"Well, Piper has Jason, Annabeth has Percy, Leo has Anne, and you have Carter. All of my friends have someone they are dating, except me." He sighed. Ok, hold up. Did he just say 'I have Carter'? Well, in a sense I did, but it's not like we were official. I felt really bad for him. Besides, what shouldn't Luna like about him?

"Well first off, Carter and I aren't exactly dating or anything, just friends." But under my breath I whispered, 'almost a couple'. "And come on man, Luna would be lucky to be with you. You have a sense of humor, you both love pranks, she would be lucky to have you!" I reassured him. He seemed to suddenly brighten up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Would I say that if I didn't mean it?" I teasingly asked him and pushed his arm.

He then stood up straight, puffed in a big breath, and tried to look as buff as possible. "You're right. I'm going to have to straighten up and try harder!" he grinned.

"Uh, right!" I agreed sternly, half laughing.

"I can do this!" he smirked.

"Right again!" I goaded. Right then we were finally at the front of the line. I picked out lasagna and a fruit salad. I picked up a diet coke on my way back to my table.

"Thanks Charlie!" screamed Davey from almost across the hall.

"Welcome!" I hollered back. A few people looked at us funny, but I didn't care.

I sat down and started eating my food, and Alex came. His blond hair looked a little brushed up, like he threw his fingers through his hair and didn't realize that he looked like a rooster.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Sup." I replied with a mouth full of fruit.

"Nothing much. So how are you feeling about the capture the flag game tonight?" he questioned and bumped my shoulder with his elbow, almost spilling my soda.

I quickly gulped down my bight, and said "Only really excited!" hopefully this game would go better than the monster hunt. Plus this sounded even more fun, which seemed kind of impossible.

"Let's hurry then. We have to get our stuff on and meet Chiron down close to the bonfire area in," he looked at his watch then finished. "About an hour."

Now everyone was seated at our table and eating. They all looked at him with mouths full of food. When they heard they only had an hour to finish eating and get dressed they started scarfing down their food. I followed along because I didn't exactly want to be the last one eating. I gulped down the rest of my lasagna and fruit salad then washed it down with the rest of my coke (which didn't taste the best). After I chugged down my coke I burped so loud China must have been able to hear it.

"Nice!" hollered Alex, and he high fived me.

"You're so normal," Lindsey remarked and grinned at me sarcastically.

"As are you," I teased. She gave me her evil glare then laughed.

"Well, are we all done then?" asked Alex. He looked around and everyone's plates were almost, to completely clean. "Great," he remarked cheerily. "Let's go!" we all screamed happily and got up to follow Alex.

We marched out of the dining pavilion in single file, acting like Alex was our drill sergeant. As we headed for the door I saw Carter and her table finishing up. She smiled at me and waved. I saluted her humorously.

"What should our battle strategy be?" questioned Alex as we headed for our cabin.

"Shouldn't we ask Anne that?" I replied.

"Oh, ah, yes, we should." He grinned and we marched on.

"Who's going to win capture the flag?" screamed Alex to our whole cabin. We started cheering and laughing, then yelled back "ANNES TEAM!" he started hooting into the air, good old Alex. He had ADHD, which explains only half of his crazy personality.

"Let's do this!" he barked, and then kicked up his foot in the air with excitement. As he did so he stumbled over a rock and fell flat on his face on the grassy ground.

He held up his pointer finger straight in the air, then mumbled "I meant to do that." He had grass in his hair, along with a twig and dirt smudged on his face.

"Smooth," I chuckled. I extended my arm and helped him up. He popped up off the ground, wiped off his shirt, and then kept marching for our cabin.

"We have an amazing team." Explained Alex. He looked very excited, and he cracked his knuckles.

"I hate to burst your bubble," it was Lindsey. "But they have the Ares cabin and Athena cabin." Then I chimed in. "And I saw the Ares kids giving the Hypnos cabin energy drinks and energy pills. They're going to be buzzing around the woods spazzing out and attacking anything they see." Alex's excited grin turned into determinations.

"Well then we're just going to have to beat them aren't we?" he remarked with a smug grin on his face. "Don't worry guys, we can do this." Just then we reached the porch of our cabin.

Everyone filed up the stairs and inside. "Ok everyone," announced Alex. "We have exactly a half an hour before we have to meet Chiron by the bonfire area. Lets role!" without saying anything more we went to work.

Some guys went over to our closet and popped it open, grabbing all of our gear. The weapons closet which was right next to it was sprung open as well. Everyone was grabbing the weapons they usually used. I grabbed Acantha, and rubbed her blade.

"You freaking rock." I told her. Don't worry, I'm not obsessed. I just think that somehow maybe inanimate objects might have feelings. If I gave my sword words of encouragement maybe she'd do better. I know, I'm crazy right?

I went over to the armor pile, which was scattered out on the floor. I grabbed the armor I had used last time.

As I put it on Alex came over to me. He breathed deeply. "We're so going to kick butt!" he exclaimed while tying on his helmet.

"Psh, yea we are!" I agreed. I wasn't so sure though. Thinking about those Hypnos campers running around like mad and the Ares cabin wanting to slice up anything in sight, gave me scary thoughts.

I finally finished putting on my armor when I heard a big clang. I looked over and the Stoll brothers were over on the floor, lying on their backs. Armor was scattered everywhere and their helmets were slinking down from their foreheads, covering their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Alex with a sigh.

"Uh," they both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I was putting on my helmet," said Travis, and then Connor added "so was I." then Travis finished. "And we kind of crashed because we couldn't see." The both propped themselves up on their elbows and lifted up their helmets to reveal a small red bump on both of their foreheads where they had crashed.

"Here," chuckled Alex. He extended his arm to help up Connor. I came over and helped up Travis. Was it really possible that two twins like them could be so equally stupid? I thought their mom must have dropped them on their head when they were babies or something.

"Well, let's get going guys it's about five till." Exclaimed Alex. We all started picking up the stray armor that the Stoll brothers had knocked around, and put it back into the closet. When everyone had their weapons, including me, we all headed for the door.

"Let's do this!" screamed Alex once more.

"Yea!" we all said in sync. We all started walking across camp to the bonfire area, ready for the game of our lives.

**Yay for capture the flag! Who will win? Review and let me know! I had a lot of fun making this chapter, but it always seems to take me like three hours even though I don't plan on it :P hope u like it!**

**Dear blue in the sea: I put a secret recipe in my muffins that makes them extra painful MUA HAHAHA! Thanks for ur review :D**

**Just thanks to everyone for reviewing, keep sending in characters, ill put on the "Create your own demigod" thing again for you if you want, here ya go….**

First name:

Last name:

Nickname:

Godly parent:

Human parent:

History:

Where they live:

Any undemigod siblings:

Birthday:

Age:

Scars/piercings/tattoos:

Anything I've missed:

LOOKS

Hair colour:

Hair length/cut:

Eye colour:

Skin colour:

Weight:

Height:

Anything I've missed:

CLOTHES

Fave outside of camp outfit:

Fave camp outfit:

Fave shoes:

Jewellery:

Make up:

DETAILS

What camper/satyr brought them to camp:

What monster did they run into on the way to camp:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good qualities:

Bad qualities:

Fatal flaw:

Do you want them to fall in love with a camper or a demigod that someone has created:

Who is their best friend (a camper or a demigod someone has created):

Short description of what they are like (moods, etc.):

Good qualities:

Bad qualities:

Enemies:

Quote or motto:

Fave thing to do at camp:

Goody goody or rebel:

Want them to fall in love at camp:

Aything else you want to add in, like something I've missed:


	23. Chapter 23

Carter

I walked into my cabin, along with my other half siblings. We immediately went to work. All of our weapons were dragged from various closets and cabinets, also the wall. They were all being plopped down onto our middle table. The table that held about every type of tool known to man, and more. I helped scrape away our mess off of the table. We just threw it all into different crates and even onto the floor. Us Hephaestus kids take capture the flag very seriously. No messing around, well some, but we like to be able to think straight and focus. With all of our weapons and shields we make every week, our obsession is fighting, oh great, now I sound like the Ares cabin. I guess you are who you are, no one can change that.

"Ok people," it was Leo. He had his hands in his jean pockets, and was letting his eyes wonder around the room, making sure every spare weapon we had was out and ready. "We have to get focused. Everyone loves a good fight, right?" he looked around the room at us all.

"RIGHT!" we hollered back. The excitement seemed to take over him, because he pulled over a stool and jumped on top. He was now looking down at us.

"Let's kick some, uh, other teams butt!" he was on a roll. Well except for the 'other teams butt' part. His ran his fingers through his hair, then rubbed his hands together.

"I'd just like to say that…" but he was interrupted. A voice from our small crowd shouted out among the rest. I looked over and it was my half brother Peyton, who was shouting up at Leo.

"Dude, we gotta hurry! We have like, ten minutes!" he hollered. Leo looked up at the clock then his eyes grew huge.

"Aw crap! Never mind me everyone, we have to hustle!" he jumped down from his stool, then kicked it with his foot, and it skirted back to where it had been placed earlier. Before I knew it, our cabin was swarming the table of weapons, armor, and shields. Things went flying everywhere, and I had a hard time pushing through the small crowd of my half siblings. They were attacking that table like a pack of lions.

I finally squished through everyone. I spotted my armor and grabbed at it before anyone else did. It was my lucky armor, don't ask me why, but I've always used it. I spotted Acantha in the middle of the table. I was just about to grab it when I was pushed down to the ground. Everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get to the table. I was being compressed to the floor, thanks to the strength of my half brothers and sisters. They were pushing harder trying to get through, and I finally gave up and let myself be pushed to the floor.

I looked around for an opening in between their legs, while dodging sneakers and dropping armor and weapons. I spotted a small tunnel in between my half sister, Sarah's, legs. I crawled on my hands and knees, still dodging peoples feet. My hair was being messed up big time from people groping my head with their legs and pants. I finally reached the end of the tunnel, and popped up at the other end of the crowd.

"Whew!" I sighed in relief. I had just almost gotten trampled by my crazy siblings. What a world. I stood up on my heels, peering over the crowd to see what was happening. I had lost my armor on the floor while trying to save my life, well; I wasn't going to die, but still. I clenched my fist, and then decided there was only one thing to do.

I closed my eyes and ran screaming into the crowd. "AWWWW!" I hollered like a maniac, trying to get people to move. As soon as I hit the crowd, I was pushed backwards into my brother's bunk bed. I brushed a lock of black hair from my face, and then tried another time, hollering at the top of my lungs. Was I born like this, or did my mom just drop me on my head when I was a baby?

I ran, and hit a few of my siblings. I almost got through, because I made a gap in the crowd. I was pushed backwards yet again. My siblings are maniacs. I huffed a sigh, and then cracked my knuckles.

"Heyyy!" I screamed, trying to get their attention. A few people looked, but then ignored me.

I decided to try again. "HEYYY!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. No one even flinched that time.

"That's it!" I had had enough of this. My siblings were complete and utter maniacs that were apparently half deaf because they didn't even look at me when I screamed.

"You want to do this the hard way, fine with me." I hollered to myself over the noise of crazed siblings. I stomped over to my brother's bunk. I climbed the rail, mumbling to myself the whole way up. This was out of control, and there was only one way to solve it. When I reached the top of my brother's bunk, I thought I must be bipolar, but knew for a fact I wasn't. I counted to myself before doing my incredible act of craziness.

"One, two three!" I gulped down the thought of fear, and then did it. I jumped. I jumped off of the bunk, right into the crowd. The people I was about to land on looked up and screamed. They all scooted out of the way like ninjas, leaving me with the hard floor as a cushion for my fall.

I had an epiphany while I was falling. I realized I was an obstinate, crazy, idiotic person, with a serious problem. I was the girl jumping off of her brother's bunk bed so she can get her weapon and be ready for the capture the flag game, yep, I was insane.

I hit the floor with a thud. I could feel my forehead hit the floor, along with the rest of my now aching body. I picked up my head and stared at the floor. Where my forehead had hit the floor was a dent, and blood was trickling from my head, onto the cabins blue ground. I picked up my head even further to look at my brothers and sisters. They stood there in awe, no longer swarming the weapon table. I heard yelling, and then Leo popped through my two half brothers shoulders, running over to help me up.

"What the crap Car! Are you ok!" he screamed into my ear. He picked me up by my elbow, dusting off my shoulders. His eyes were filled with concern, with a small grin plastered across his face. He probably was thinking about how crazy I was.

"Yea," I moaned, dusting off my shirt and pants.

"Carter, you are one crazy and somewhat idiotic person!" he retorted to me, now laughing along with the rest of my cabin mates. I looked at him and smirked.

"You JUST figured that out?" I asked him while snorting. I touched my hand to my forehead, which was trickling blood, but only ever so slightly.

"Here," he handed me a towel. "Do me a favor and try not to commit suicide next time ok?" he chuckled. I grabbed the towel from his hand and wiped away the blood.

"Deal, now if you don't mind." I pushed aside a few people, and walked to the middle table. I grabbed my armor and Acantha, and then slowly walked to my bunk, grinning like an idiot. "Thank you." I finished. They all looked at me while smirking, then commenced swarming the weapon table. Leo came over with his stuff and sat next to me on my bunk. I started putting on my armor, as did he.

"You will do just about anything to get what you want, wont you?" he asked me while grinning.

"For a reasonable thing, then yes." I smiled back. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Just so you could get your stuff, you almost killed yourself." Then he pondered for a second. "Yep, reasonable to me." I pushed him teasingly and we laughed.

I started to pull on my chest plate, and Leo looked at the white round clock that hung on the cabins wall. He clapped his hands together once, and then rubbed them as if he was cold.

"Ok everyone," he announced while still seated on my bed. "It's about time to go. We can't be late or Chiron won't be very happy. Let's go!" he ordered and pointed to the door. Everyone quickly finished putting on their armor and tied on their weapons to their belts. I put Acantha in his holster, and then got up to go out the door. I filed out the door with the rest of my cabin, praying that tonight would end up a whole lot better than the monster hunt.

The sun was setting when I walked outside. The warm summer evening brought on mosquitoes and high humidity. Hopefully tonight would make the little critters go away, because I hate mosquitoes. One landed on my arm and I smacked it as hard as I could. I killed the mosquito, and my arm. I winced in pain and looked at my shoulder, which was now crimson where I had slapped it. I stood there on the porch with my other siblings who had finished getting all of their stuff together.

I rolled my eyes at the pesky bugs, and put my hand gently on my swords handle. Then I remembered something I left inside my cabin.

"Ah crud. Hold on sorry Leo." He was taking a head count to make sure everyone was there, and I swung open our screen door to rush quickly back inside.

I ran to the cabinet in the corner of the room, the girl's cabinet. All of my other half brothers and sisters were finally running outside. I pulled open the bandanna door and pulled out my usual lime green bandanna. The same one I had worn that day while with Charlie. I held the bandanna close to me, and kissed it for good luck.

I ran back outside while tying on my bandanna onto my head. Leo was still counting.

"…Lucy, Peyton, and, uh, Carter! Cool we're all here, let's get moving." He jumped off the porch without using the steps, and started walking. We all followed him. Our armor would make a loud "_clang!_" noise if we hit each other while walking side by side.

Once on our walk to the bonfire area, while we were passing the climbing wall, I turned around to talk to Leo, and he was doing the same. We both turned around and bashed into each other. I fell hard on my butt and Leo fumbled ungracefully into a tree. Our siblings helped us up, and I laughed then punched him playfully. My head had hit his, and the bump on my forehead which I had received from my bipolar moment on the bunk beds was numb with pain, once again.

"You need to be more careful!" I scolded and rubbed my forehead.

"It was your fault Car!" he demanded and rubbed his head.

"Fine, it was both our faults." I teased. He held out his hand and I shook it, as if making an important agreement.

The rest of our walk was pretty boring, other than when Peyton wasn't looking where he was going and hit a tree. Yep, we Hephaestus kids are pretty ungraceful.

We reached the bonfire area, where all the other cabins were waiting. They were all sitting on their usual seats, except for a few couples here and there. We took our seats in the back, next to the entrance. The bonfire was purplish blue, because of all the excited moods in the crowd.

I felt the bump on my forehead, which was now very sore and was probably black and blue. I leaned my arm on my knee, and then rested my head on my hands. Then Dennis strutted over to me. He wore a camp T-shirt and dirty jeans. His armor was huge and his sword looked about the size of two of mine. Yikes!

"Hey Car." He said sounding like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. "Is this seat taken?" he questioned and pointed towards the empty seat beside me.

"No, but if you sit down my seat will be." I sneered. He held up his arms in mock surrender.

"Whatever you say Car." He retorted.

"I told you, don't call me Car." I warned

"Whatever you say," he repeated, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and strutted away. I sighed with relief, and then sat up straight.

I looked ahead of us to the other cabins. I spotted Charlie, who was also peering around the crowd. He saw me and waved frantically, like he was high on sugar. I laughed and waved back. His face suddenly became serious, and he pointed towards the Hypnos cabin. I looked over and realized what was happening, and it wasn't good.

The Ares cabin was forming a half circle around the Hypnos cabin. Clovis was chugging a red bull energy drink, and so were a few other of his half siblings. The ones who were not were taking some kind of pill. The label of the pill container read "24-7 energy, use as directed." The Ares kids were chanting "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" As they drank their artificial energy boosters. One after another the Hypnos cabins eyes grew huge and they all started to smile very wide. Clovis started jumping up and down yelling with the utter most energy. Lily, Clovis's half sister, was screaming and begging Dennis for more red bull. He grinned evilly and gladly handed another can to her. Timmy, one of Clovis's half brothers, was chugging energy drinks, one after another. I could swear he didn't even take one breath. They were all buzzing around with energy, their pupils huge and for once they didn't even look the least bit tired. They looked like a clique of chipmunks, buzzing about like wild animals I was betting up in Olympus right now, Hypnos and Ares were having a huge argument. Tonight's fight might be harder than we expected.

I looked back at Charlie, and he nodded with serious eyes. I waved my hand for him to come here, and he quickly jumped up and ran back to me.

"What are they doing!" I yell whispered to him, trying not to drag attention to us.

"They're illegally drugging the Hypnos cabin, that's what!" he retorted back. I scrunched up my nose, trying to think of what to do, but found there was no solution, considering the bad deed was already done.

"Well," I sighed." I guess we're going to have to deal with a bunch of spazzy Hypnos kids," I laughed while looking at the Hypnos cabin again. He nodded to me.

"Tonight is going to be something to remember." He announced, leaning over me with one arm leaning on the back of my seat.

I sat there for a few seconds, and then smiled wide. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It sure will be." He looked at me with even more excited eyes.

"Yaaaaa," he grinned and held out the A.

Just then Chiron stomped his hoof to get our attention.

"I'll talk to you later!" he promised, and ran back to his seat. I looked over at the Hypnos cabin, which could barely sit still and were swaying back and forth, not able to hide their energy.

"Settle down children," ordered Chiron, not just to their cabin. We all looked at him, and he commenced speaking.

"I am, as are you, excited for tonight's event. I know what you're all thinking. I know its two night games in a row, but I think you will all enjoy the barely lit night." He looked around and we all nodded to him. "I know I do. And you all remember the rules. Stay inside the camp boundary, no killing campers intentionally." He glared over at the Ares cabin, and they all grinned evilly. "And the flag must fully get past the boundary to declare the winner. Do you all understand." We all nodded once more. "I am glad to see you all understand." He glared over at the Ares cabin once more, and everyone laughed. "Just be careful children. Now, shall we all begin?" everyone screamed with excitement and the fire turned deep purple. "Alright then," he smiled at us all. "You may go and take your positions on your side. Anne, your team gets the West end, Jason, your team gets the East end." A horn blew and we all quickly ran towards the woods.

Megan, one of my best friends, came over to walk beside me. She was the daughter of Aphrodite, but her spirit was much like Pipers. She usually wore sweat pants or jeans. Her shirts consisted of camp shirts and old T's from her house. Her hair was a golden brown color, and she had reddish brown eyes. She was totally awesome.

"Tonight is going to be great!" she squealed and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and smiled with a big grin.

"You bet your biscuits it is!" I replied. She and I laughed and started walking through the woods along with the rest of our team. Megan and I could practically read each other's mind, that's how close we were.

We reached our team flag, where everyone else was heading to. Anne was in the middle of it all standing on a large boulder, with Leo right beside her on the ground.

I spotted Kat among the people. She had her weapon tied to her side, but also had Josh's new longbow. She was beside him, and they were talking. I love watching love in progress. I smiled to myself and she brought out the long bow. I wish I could listen to their conversation, because Josh's jaw dropped. He dropped his sword which he was going to use, and took grasp of the bow. He smiled really big, and then ran to Kat, encasing her in a hug. His arm was around her waist, and he held the bow in his free hand. She squealed (from what I could tell), and threw her arms around his neck. He let go of her and they kept on talking, his old sword still on the leafy ground.

"Ok everyone, listen up!"Called out Anne. Everyone's voices started to turn into muffled whispers, and then turned to silence. I saw Charlie slipping through the crowd, to come to me. As he did this, so did Luna, Davey, Cloud, and Josh wish Kat close behind. All of us stood there with huge determined grins on our faces. Charlie's hands slipped into mine; let's just say "by accident". I looked over at him and smiled wide, and then Anne commenced talking.

"Here's our battle plan..."

**AWWW A CLIFF HANGER! Haha this chapter was so much fun to make! All of my school friends keep asking for me to tell them how to get to my story, but I don't wanna cause it aint good! Anyone I know, if you're reading this, you know what I mean ;D**

**Anne is Diamondsgirl101's character, whom is amazing. She won the last capture the flag game (in the fire and sun book), so is therefore the leader! Thanks so much lovely! ;DDD**

**I'm so grateful to all my faithful readings, I know my story isn't the best, so I'm glad you stuck through it, but now it's time for my usual rant :D**

**Fans: NOT THE MUFFIN GUN!**

**Percylover: oh yes, the muffin gun *grins evilly and aims* TASTE BLUEBERRY!**

**I'd also like to say that Obama is closing libraries and borders; it's totally and completely unfair! All us fanfic freaks (u know what I mean), LOVE the library! I can't live without them, and the bookstores r way better than online book sights, in all seriousness Obama, stop your madness!**

**Thanks everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie

I was standing by Carter. I slipped my fingers in between hers, and she looked over and smiled. Luna, Davey, Cloud, and Kat with Josh came over to stand beside us.

We all looked at each other and smiled, and I could scarcely see Kat and Josh holding hands. I smiled and saw Kat's expression. She looked as if a bomb were about to go off inside of her and she would explode squealing.

I looked over to Carters right, where Megan from the Aphrodite cabin was standing. She and Carter exchanged funny smiles when Megan looked at Carter and I holding hands. Carter nodded and bit her lip. Just for the fun of it I brought Carter close to me, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. Megan's eyes grew huge and she giggled under my breath, and then winked at Carter.

When I kissed Carters forehead, I noticed a bump on her it. I touched it lightly and gave Carter a questioning face. She waved her hand as if saying it was nothing, and I shrugged. Anne continued talking.

"Ok everybody. I have to go quickly because we only have about five minutes to plan." She went straight to giving people positions. She jumped on top of a tree stump, which Leo helped her up to.

"Hephaestus and Hermes, you're on border patrol. Aphrodite and Hades are on flag duty." I looked over at Luna who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed with the Aphrodite cabin. "I, Apollo, and Demeter are going to split into two groups. One group will come in from the right, one from the left. We can close in on them, and grab the flag from right under their noses." She adjusted a strap on her armor, and tightened her blond ponytail. "Demeter will come in from the left, my cabin from the right. Do we all understand?" she questioned, groping the handle of her sword. We all nodded, some of us hollering. "To your positions!" she ordered and unsheathed her sword. Leo helped her down from the stump, and we all ran to our positions.

I nudged Carters shoulder as we ran. "I guess were both on boarder patrol then," I winked. She smirked and said "Guess so."

Before our group of friends split up we all said encouraging goodbyes. "Hey Davey," announced Luna. "If you don't get their flag I think I'm going to kick your butt, ok flower boy?" she winked half teasingly and Davey gulped out a "Gotcha covered." I guess her "encouraging words" weren't exactly encouraging, but as close as it got for Luna's standards.

"Thanks again for the bow!" thanked Josh as he and Luna separated to go guard the flag. "Anytime," cried out Kat as Josh sprinted away. Luna looked behind her where Josh was running, and rolled her eyes, obviously very annoyed to have to be with an Aphrodite child.

"See you guys later!" called out Cloud as he ran to join Anne in the first party that was going to attack the right.

"See you!" Carter and I called back in sync.

As Davey was running to join the second party I called to him. "Better bring me back a flag!" I teased. He looked over his shoulder and yelled out. "It's on my check list!" then laughed. As he ran off I could faintly see him turning his necklace into his spear.

I looked at Luna who was somewhat far away, playing with her knife like a toy. She was holding it out and glaring at an Aphrodite child, who was practically shaking with fear while putting on another coat of lip gloss.

I realized now that Carter and I were practically alone, except for two of my half brothers, but they were about one hundred feet away.

"Well, I guess here is fine to guard." I wavered around us. She pursed her lips and answered "Fine with me." then got close to me and hugged my waist, laying her head by my neck. I laid my chin on her head, and hugged her around the shoulders.

Suddenly a horn blew, signaling for the games to begin. I let go of Carter, and unsheathed Achilles, who glistened in the small amount of sunset that shown through the trees. Carter grabbed her sword handle, and unsheathed it as well. Its small spikes were already out, so it looked like a bronze cactus. She looked at me and nodded with a huge smirk on her face. A black lock of hair had fallen into her face, and she brushed it away quickly.

I looked to our right, where Anne's team was slowly making their way across the border. I held out my sword in an attacking position, ready for a fight. I swear it got so quite you could hear a mouse flinch. Carter was examining the forest, her beautiful eyes shifting every with way to take in every last twig in the woods. She and I paced around in circles, to make sure we got all of the forest covered. Luna was a fair ways off, but her expression was cold and hard. Ready to have fun fighting her heart out. Nico was on the other side of the flag, his hair up in large ruffles, and his black sword pointed towards the border.

I turned back to the border, watching the woods for even a small sign of a battle. I could hear calling from the other side of the border, knowing one of our teams had run into the opponents. I only could guess what was happening.

I suddenly heard a ruffle from the bushes. Carter and I jumped around in sync, holding out our swords and scowling. Suddenly the enemy appeared, and it wasn't a good team either.

Half of the Hypnos cabin, all buzzing around, high on sugar, were coming from the bushes along with three Ares campers, one being Dennis, another was Carla. Carter and I exchanged determined glares, and I knew I was going to fight this out just for her. As they neared I heard clanging metal, and saw two of my half brothers, and a few of Carters half siblings sprinting over to help us. Still with their help we were outnumbered, but only by about four. They reached us and we quickly got into battle positions, and the other team charged.

Before I knew it we all clashed with one another. Carters sword clanged against Lily's from the Hypnos cabins. Lily's eyes were wild with energy, but Carter didn't look scared in the least.

Suddenly I heard screaming, and saw Dennis charging me. With one last look I glanced over at Carter who was half staring at Dennis with fear. I could tell something was wrong, but had no time to ask. I looked around and saw everyone fighting each other, before Dennis and I clashed weapons.

He jabbed at my ribs, but I side stepped him. I slid to the side and whipped around. He ran back in for more, but luckily I was ready. As he swung his sword, aiming to cut my arm, I side stepped again and whipped my sword around, nicking his side.

"AHH!" he cried out in pain and grabbed his now bleeding side. The gash wasn't that deep, but big enough to hurt and cause blood flow. "I'm going to kill you!" he growled at me.

"Not likely," I smartly remarked back and brushed a lock of curly brown hair from my face. I looked off at Carter who was fighting with mad skills, and smiling at my smart remark. She had a small nick on her face that was ever so slightly dripping blood, likely from Lily's sword. My half brothers were fighting the Hypnos kids, and Carters siblings took on the rest of their cabin, and the two other Ares children.

Dennis and I had been pacing around in circles, and then he charged me once more. I tried to side step him again, but this time wasn't so lucky. His sword came around and slashed my arm, fairly deep too. I groaned and stumbled, then grabbed my arm.

"Charlie!" cried out Carter, who got distracted for about two seconds, when Lily came charging.

"Look out!" I yelled to her, pointing at Lily. She was luckily fast enough, and deflected Lily's blow. I regained my thoughts, and once again found myself pacing in circles with Dennis. This time I charged first.

I went in, aiming for his side, but he deflected me and locked onto my sword with his. He whipped around and my sword was flung from my hand, into the air. It hit the leafy ground, not making much of a sound. I lunged for it, but Dennis got there first. He picked it up and flung it into the woods, which would take me to long to find.

"Charlie!" Carter cried once more, but this time it was Luna to the rescue.

"Charlie jump back!" I recognized Luna's voice right away, and as soon as she said it, I did what I was told. I sprung into the air, backwards, and hard as I could. Right then Dennis swung his sword, missing my feet by an inch. Suddenly I heard rumbling, and the earth under Dennis split wide open, a trench about seven feet wide, and I couldn't tell how deep. He yelped, and then fell inside. I hit the ground where I had landed, and whipped around to Luna. She winked teasingly at me, and I could tell she had just made Dennis fall.

"No one was attacking us." She yelled from the flag. " I got bored".

"Thanks!" I hollered back. While Dennis was still struggling to get out of the hole, I plunged for the bushes, looking from my sword.

I saw a small glint in the leaves, and lunged. I grabbed my sword quickly by my handle, and jumped from the bushes. By now Dennis was out of the trench, and brushing himself off.

I looked around, seeing all of our team still fighting away. Dennis saw me spring from the woods, and his eyes blazed with anger. It was as if his dad's fiery eyes were now Dennis's. He gripped his sword harder, and came in yelling like a mad man. I had just gotten out of a branch, and he came at me. I lunged to the side, and ran to a more clear area. I whipped around, where Dennis was close behind me. I held out my sword, and he lunged at me again. Our swords clashed and I swear I could see sparks, because the sun light was only faintly visible now through the think canopy of the trees.

I deflected one of his blows, and slid to the side, trying to escape another. My arm was bleeding quite badly, and the blood was dripping down in between my fingers, making it hard to hold my sword steady. Dennis's side was bleeding as well, sticking to his shirts side. I tried to wipe my hands on my pants, and grabbed my sword again. Suddenly I heard a whistle, and the team fighting us all looked at each other and nodded. They started retreating, and I was about to go after them when I saw Anne's team and the Demeter cabin running through the woods. In Davey's hand was the flag, and his face flashed with happiness.

A group of the enemy was close behind them. It consisted of Jason, Clarisse, and a few Athena kids. Dennis held out his sword and yelled "stop them!" and his team headed for Anne's.

"Attack!" I demanded, and we all did. We crossed the border and went after Dennis's, stopping them right before they clashed with Anne's. Suddenly Davey tripped (over a rock I presume) and fell flat on his face. I expected this to happen, we were talking about Davey here. The flag tumbled from his hand, and Jason's team attacked ours. We now had a huge team, fighting against the other side, which was about equal size. Jason verses Anne. Carter verses Lily. Davey verses Clarisse, and so on. I fought against Dennis once more.

Dennis and I went head to head, swords clashing and feet pacing. I looked at the ground where the flag was still laying. It was about thirty feet from the border, but was being heavily guarded by the other team. Luckily they weren't allowed to pick it up, like in a normal game of capture the flag. I decided to end this once and for all. I fought harder, and side stepped Dennis as he lunged. When he did I made the smartest move of my life. He tumbled to one side, and as he did I spun around and hit his head with the butt of my sword. He fell to the ground, out cold. I felt kind of bad, but he deserved it.

I quickly called out instructions. "CARTER!" I screamed as hard as I could to get her attention. Luckily she had just defeated Lily, who was on the ground cradling her cut up knee. She turned her head at me and I pointed to the flag. She nodded and I hollered out "ATTACK!" and she and I ran for the team guarding the flag. I plunged to the two nearest people. Carter got the other two. We fought and used our skill (of what small skill I had). Banging each other up as much as we could. I got a new cut on my forehead, and Carters leg got a few new nicks on it. But we kept fighting. When we had gotten the team a little ways away from the flag, I yelled to Davey.

"DAVEY!" I screamed. He turned to me, fighting with one hand. When he saw the flag was open out on the ground, he nodded and went to work. He took his shield and bashed it against Clarisse's head, knocking her out like I had to Dennis. He jumped towards the flag. With one quick move he made a vine grow from the ground. It grabbed the flag and he ran past it, easily grabbing the flag from the vines grasp. He ran ten, twenty feet. Enemies from the other team were chasing him, screaming like crazed animals. Thirty feet, and Davey passed the border, with flag in hand.

"YAAAA!" he screamed. We all ran over to our side, rejoicing with him. Everyone from our side was screaming and yipping with excitement. He helped up the flag with both hands, a huge excited grin plastered on his face. Alex and Leo both picked up Davey and propped him on their shoulders, chanting with excitement. I held my sword in the air, and hollered at Davey about his beast fighting skills. He held up the flag and looked at the other team in mock defeat. I reached Davey and he held out his hands to silence everyone. We all fell silent to see what he had to say. Then he pointed to Carter and I, who had crept up to stand beside me.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of Carter and Charlie!" he hollered, and everyone looked at us. Immediately we were picked up on other campers shoulders, and everyone cheered for us. I laughed and held up my sword, as did Carter. They all started chanting our names, and everyone was excited, except for the other team obviously.

When they let us down, I guess Carter was thinking exactly what I was. To come out in public with our new relationship. She bounded over to me and jumped up. I grabbed her and held her around the waist. She straddled my waist with her kegs, and then she kissed me. Every time our lips met, it was like a firework exploded (in my mind of course). I brushed a lock of hair from her cheek, and tucked it behind her ear, still kissing her. Everyone gasped, except for Luna, who acted like she didn't give a care. I could tell in her eyes though that she was happy for us. I let Carter jump down from me, and everyone started cheering our names, this time as a couple.

"I knew it I just knew it!" chided Davey. Cloud came over to me and hit my shoulder with his hand, silently congratulating me.

"Nice man," he laughed. I put my arm around Carters waist. Everyone congratulated me, which I didn't exactly get why, but I guess it was a big deal at camp or something. Then Chiron came up to announce that our team had won.

**Yay capture the flag! :D I had a blast doing this chapter, not joking! Sorry I couldn't get Jordan on in this chapter "MyNameIsNot" I'll try next time, but thanks for ur character. I hope you enjoyed everyone :D**

**Anne is "diamondsgirl101" character! She is amazing and I love her! Thanks to Anne our team was lead to victory ;D**


	25. Chapter 25

Carter

As I fought off the two flag guarders, I watched Davey run. Ten feet, then twenty feet, and then thirty, crossing the border. With the flag in hand he crossed the border, winning us the game.

"Yea Davey!" I cried to him. He lifted the flag above his head and whooped to the sky. Our team crossed the border, hollering into the air with excitement.

I looked over and saw Jordan from the Apollo cabin, rejoicing. He had his hands in the air, with his sword on top. It was like nothing I have ever seen. Long and narrow, about the shape of a long rectangle. It had a small prick on the end, like an eagle's beak. But the coolest part of all was the scales. About halfway down the sword, a layer of shark scales starts. It goes all the way up to the end, making a layer of small knives, very deadly. It was as if Poseidon himself gave it to him. He also had dark brown hair. To the naked eye it looked black. Another cool thing about Jordan, he has no ordinary eyes. They're purple. Deep violet, wide at the moment, full of excitement. I don't know how his eyes became like they are, but girls certainly seem to be into it. He wore black jeans and a camp T-shirt. He had his cloak around his neck, its hood down. Alex told me he got the cloak as a gift from his father. When the hood is up, he instantly becomes invisible. Now that would be helpful. He also had a small cut under his left eye, it wasn't too bad, but it looked a bit swollen. He had a small gash on his left knee, and it dripped blood slightly.

I snapped out of my daydream, and Davey was off the ground, propped up on Alex and Leo's shoulders. He held out his hands to silence us, and we grew silent.

"I could not have done it without Carter and Charlie!" he announced excitedly. We were immediately lifted as well. Jordan and Josh lifted Charlie, and Nico and Cloud lifted me. Everyone cheered, except for the other team obviously.

They let us down and my excitement about the game and obviously Charlie and I being "together" took over. I ran up to Charlie, him seeing me coming. I lunged at him, and jumped. He caught me and held me around the waist with both hands. I straddled his waist with my legs, and kissed him. A surge of happiness shot through me as everyone gasped. This is what living is about. Live life and regret nothing, that's my motto. As I kissed him he brushed a lock of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. He let go of me and I jumped to the ground, but as I retracted my arms he left one arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" chided Davey happily.

Cloud came over to Charlie and patted his back. He laughed and said "Nice man," I rolled my eyes teasingly at him.

Chiron came up to announce everything. He talked about how well we played, and how for once there were no fatalities. He seemed proud of us, and we all loved him for that. He was caring and sweet, unlike Mr. D, who hated all of us except his own cabin. He finally finished, but we all stayed there, still congratulated one another. Charlie still had his arm around my waist, not letting go for one second; as if afraid he might somehow lose me.

I guess our kiss set off a chain reaction, because for the next few minutes, things started sparking.

Kat came over to congratulate Davey. She hugged him in a friendly manner, and told him he did awesome, and Josh came over. He looked at Charlie, and winked at him. Charlie smirked and Josh bounded right up to Kat. Her back was turned to him, and it happened. He tapped her shoulder, not even hesitating. When she recognized it was him, he grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her. Her eyes grew wide, but after a second or two, she closed them and wrapped her hands around his neck. When they stopped kissing, she looked at him with big eyes and he caressed her jaw with his hand.

"I have wanted to do that since the first day I saw you." He whispered into her ear, but loud enough so I could hear. She rested her head on his shoulders, while the both still encased each other in a long hug.

"So did I…" she replied back to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, not letting go, but hugging carefully as if she might break.

"Awww…" everyone said in sync. Everyone was gathered around the same spot, watching the new couples of camp hug and kiss, like Charlie and I were doing. I have never been the kind of girl to do these kinds of things, or like them for that matter, but I didn't care what others thought about Charlie and I. I had never kissed a guy before Charlie, in this way he is even more special to me.

Jordan from our team had now sheathed his sword and was talking to Anne, congratulating her about how awesome she had made their cabin. Violet came over, biting her lip as if thinking.

She and Jordan were best friends, but almost everyone in camp knew they wanted something more, except each other. She was from the other team, her mother being Athena. She had coffee brown hair, and silvery blue eyes. Some people say we look alike, but I don't see it. She had on jean shorts and a green T-shirt. Her shoulder had a small bleeding gash coming from it, and a bruise was forming on her left cheek. She was special, like Jordan. Not many people in the history of camp could do what she does. Her weapon is a wand. She can wield magic and use it at her defense. Her wand in purple, about as thick as a pen and about three quarters of a foot long. She keeps it in her combat boot fold, and pulls it out when needed. She is no wizard, just special. She put her long hair in a braid that was draped over her shoulder.

She came up to Jordan with the wand still in her hand, and was fiddling with the tip of her braid. She walked up to him and was about to tap on his shoulder, then hesitated. She started to walk away, shaking her head, then turned around and preceded all the way to him this time. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around and smiled at her.

As Charlie was talking to Davey, I just watched Jordan and Violet.

When he smiled at her, I could faintly hear their conversation. It wasn't spying, just accidentally overhearing, sort of.

"Awesome job!" she exclaimed. She was obviously flirting big time with him. Fiddling with the end of her long braid and twirling nervously on her heel. They were so oblivious to the strong crushes they both had on each other, I couldn't believe they didn't know.

"Thanks!" he replied. "Not too shabby yourself." They both chuckled at his comment.

"But I saw you with your wand and you were like a freaking lightning bolt!" he exclaimed.

I tapped on Charlie's shoulder, and he looked at me smiling. I pointed to Jordan and Violet, and he watched. Davey became curious and watched as well, rubbing his chin questioningly.

"Thanks." She smiled wide and twirled her hair. She lifted her finger, as if about to say something, but then let down her arm. "You were awesome too." She said solemnly, trying to look happy. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." She dismissed herself with a wave of her arm before Jordan could reply. He stood there with sad eyes, like he was hoping something more could have happened.

"Follow me." Charlie leaned over and whispered in my ear suddenly.

"Okay, but where are we…" before I could finish my sentence he pulled me by my wrist farther into the woods. We only went a little farther away from the group, which was still scarcely in sight. He turned back to me and pulled me to him and caressed my jaw with his hand, being gentle with me. He started staring into my eyes, not dropping his gaze once. I on the other hand started staring in different directions. At a tree, to the ground, beyond Charlie's shoulder to the other watchful campers that were still a far ways away, but he still wouldn't stop examining my eyes. After a minute more I questioned him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him, scrunching up my nose.

"Absolutely not," he whispered, not raising his voice enough so others could hear.

"Then what are you staring at?"

"Just trying to read you." He exclaimed. I dropped my head to the ground, staring at my feet. I felt a hand go under my chin, and Charlie's hand, sure enough, lifted my gaze to his. Once again he looked, motionless, into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I questioned again. This time he said nothing. I thought carefully what to say next. I didn't want anyone to hear, so I leaned in close to him.

"I know I'm nothing special." I solemnly remarked. This seemed to get his attention. His eyes grew huge, and his eyebrows ruffled up, but he tried not to get angry.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, this time lifting his voice a bit in aggravation. I looked around to make sure no one had followed us.

"Out of everyone at camp, you picked me. Why?" I questioned. I didn't get why out of everyone special and amazing at camp, he would pick me. The girl who spilled food all over him, the girl who stained his shirt in blood while almost dying, the girl who has never even looked twice at a guy, until now.

He didn't reply, but just pulled my head to his with both of his hands, and we kissed. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and he encased me in a warm hug against the cold evening air. The sun was now fully down, and the only light we had was the full moon and the torches and flashlights of the crowd of campers that were far off.

He pulled away, but was still holding me with his arms. Our foreheads were touching, and I could see his smile even though we had limited light.

"Because I didn't want anyone else." He finally whispered to me. This time I lifted my gaze to his, and smiled wide. I stood there smiling for at least a minute before replying.

"Charlie Patel, you are something special."

"Carter Hill, as are you." He whispered back.

We heard crunching of leaves and then a soft "Awww," and turned around to realize our group of friends was standing before us. Davey, Cloud, Luna, and Kat obviously with Josh. Josh had his arm around Kat, and Davey kept shifting his eyes to Luna.

"We came to make sure you two love birds were okay," remarked Luna, who popped her gum. She was still carrying her knife in one hand, and her other fist was clenched. She had a swollen bloody lip, but didn't wipe away the blood as it trickled down her chin. She almost looked like a vampire.

"Everything's alright here." answered Charlie.

"I guess we should head back then." I told him.

"Guess so," he replied solemnly.

"Well come on then we don't have all night." exclaimed Luna.

Charlie put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked behind the group. We headed back to the rest of the campers who were still in the woods.

Davey was walking, almost stalking, close behind Luna. She looked back at him, looking slightly annoyed, but with a small grin. He waved at her awkwardly. When Luna was looking away, she didn't see that she was heading straight for a rock. Before anyone could stop her, she yelped and was heading for a small mud puddle on the forest ground.

Davey saw this coming though. He grabbed for the back of her shirt to keep her from falling, but couldn't reach. In one quick reach he flexed out his hand and pulled yet another vine from the ground, catching Luna. It wrapped around her waist and placed gently back on the ground. She whipped around, trying to look mad, but then her expression lightened.

"Thanks," she quietly mumbled. She bent over and grabbed her muddy knife, and cleaned it off with the end of her black vest.

Davey turned around and smiled huge at me. He walked in the same direction as Luna, not seeing that he was walking straight into the same mud puddle that Luna almost slipped in.

"Davey!" I squealed, but it was too late.

"What-"and before he finished his question, he slipped, plummeting head first into the mud. I winced, and when I opened my eyes Davey's head was flat in the mud. He held up his head to us, and spit out a mouthful of wet dirt.

Luna bent down beside him. "Smooth move flower boy." She remarked. She got up and held out her hand to Davey. He smiled wide once again, and let her help him up. He looked like a living mud pie. Mud covered the front half of his body. Mud covered his face and front side of his shirt and pants. He tried to wipe some of it off, but failed because his hands also had mud on them.

"I, have so many problems." He sighed, and then chuckled.

"I second that." Laughed Cloud, who made and X on the front of Davey's shirt with his index finger. He smeared the X back into the swirl of mud, and then started to wipe the leaves off of his pants.

"Well come on 'Flower Boy'." I said and put air quotes around Flower Boy with my fingers. Luna glared at me, then back at Davey.

We all started marching back to the crowd of campers, still in the woods. Everyone was getting their weapons and shields, and were now starting to head back to camp.

Charlie examined the cut on my knee and the puffy bruise on my cheek where Lily had bashed my face with the hilt of her sword. My knee was bleeding quite bad, with blood soaking into my socks as it rolled down my shin. Other than that I didn't have many wounds.

I examined Charlie wounds back. He had a medium deep cut on the lower part of his shoulder. It was staining sticky crimson blood into his sleeve. He was had a knick on his cheek that was bleeding slightly, but now had stopped. I saw him wince when we stepped. He limped again and I became curious. I looked closely at his feet. It was then that I saw he had a good sized bruise on his ankle.

"What happened there?" I asked. I leaned over and rolled up his pant leg where the bruise was. I didn't know it was so bad. It was swollen to the size of a small rock, and was black and blue.

"Oh its nothing." he wavered his hand as if he didn't care.

"Well it looks like something to me!" I snapped back. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I guess I hit it when I lunged back there in the woods. A rock maybe?" he shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know.

"Well now it's my turn to take you to the infirmary." I winked at him and stood back up. He smiled and slid his fingers in between mine once more. I brushed a small lock of curly brown hair from his face, and he in return kissed my forehead gently.

I heard a small "Owww." Behind us. I whipped around and saw about a quarter of camp pointing and giggling at us. I waved awkwardly and turned back around towards Charlie, who was limping on his ankle. I slid my arm around his waist to support his body weight. We then commenced trudging through the dark woods to the infirmary like we had the night he saved my life.

**Wow, 25 chapters already? :D hoped u liked it. Review or u will come face to face with; you guessed it, MY MUFFIN GUN!**

**I'd like to give yet another thanks to Diamondsgirl101. Hopefully one day I will be unbreakable.**

**I would also like to take this time to thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. He made me everything I am. I have him to thank for everything. He only gave me some things because he knew I could handle it. :) (Diamondsgirl101 ;))**

**Well thank u for reading and reviewing another one of my chapters, love ya all ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie

She wrapped her arm around my waist, and supported my body weight. I didn't want her to know before, but I couldn't hold it in. My ankle felt like giant sand bags had been tied to it, and a scorpion had stung it. That's the best way to describe it. I had hit my ankle on a rock in the woods when I lunged for my sword, and noticed afterwards I had some kind of spider bite on it as well. It was swelling to the size of a small rock, and hurt like crap.

I winced every time we walked, even with Carter helping me. I felt bad making her have to help me, but I could barely walk now. The spider bite had made my ankle feel numb, and like jelly.

We trudged through the forest with Carter. Slowly stumbling over rocks, across leaves, and past the creek. My ankle was causing me so much pain now, and I was most certain that it wasn't just the rock. This particular thing was defiantly a spiders doing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Carter, we need to sit down." I urged, concealing the pain in my voice. We were just across the creek now, right by a fallen over tree and some bushes.

"What's wrong?" she asked me urgently. Her eyes grew wide as she bent over and looked at my ankle. "Oh my gosh! Charlie are you sure it was just a rock?" she asked. Her eyes flashed with fear. I looked down at my ankle as well. The swelling was increasing, and I could see two small points where the spider had bit me.

We took another step and I winced. "Aw!" I cried, stumbling. The pain was growing at a fast speed, as was the swelling.

"What happened!" she ordered. I could see her face growing pale; like she was scared something bad might happen.

"Carter settle down, I'm fine. It's just a spider bite." I soothed. She crossed her arms, and her jaw dropped.

"_Just _a spider bite?" she hissed, putting emphases on the just. She gently helped me down beside the log. She knelt down beside my ankle, and rolled my pant leg up more.

"It's probably just minor." I said. She looked at me, her nose scrunched up.

"It may be Charlie, but it may not." She firmly remarked. I could hear the shakiness in her voice as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'll be fine." I promised. She looked at me questioningly for a moment, then her look softened, like she believed I was telling the truth. She sat down beside me by the log, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"You better be Patel, or ill kick your butt." She teased and patted my arm.

"I'll be fine." I repeated and kissed her forehead gently. I knew a little bit of information about spider bites. This one was only hurting my ankle, so it was minor. If I could feel pain in my heart or chest, the venom would have gotten to me, I would already be long gone.

I propped my ankle up on a rock that was in front of us. The stream was rushing beside us, and I could hear crickets and tree frogs singing and hiding in the forest.

I looked over at Carter, and her eyes were closed. She held her chin high, and was letting the warm breeze play with small locks of her hair. She smiled faintly, and heaved a sigh.

"You like the forest, don't you?" I finally asked. Her bright blue eyes popped open, and she turned her head towards me.

"I only love it." She whispered, like she didn't want to ruin the serenity of the moment.

She slowly laid her head on my shoulder, and I played with a lock of black hair that had brushed up into my face. I twirled it in between my fingers, and don't ask me why, but I smelled it. Its fragrance was that of roses and raspberries. Her hair smelled delicious, so I smelled again.

I felt her head shift, and I dropped the lock.

"What are you doing?" she smirked. I guess she could feel me holding her hair.

"Smelling your hair." I said awkwardly. I shrugged my shoulders, then leaned over and smelled her whole ponytail.

"You're cute." She smiled. She brought up her arms, and ran her fingers through my hair once.

"As are you." I laughed. I tucked that lock back under her ear, then caressed her jaw with my hand as I retracted my arm.

We sat there in silence for a little longer. I leaned back onto the log, and twirled her hair while looking up at the stars. I wrapped my arm tighter around her shoulders, like I was cold, even though the evening air was quite warm.

I leaned forward and looked again at my ankle. It was puffy and swollen, as I had expected it to be. I leaned forward to rub it, and accidentally knocked my ankle off the rock.

"Ah!" I moaned as it hit the ground. A numb pain shot through my leg, and I closed my eyes and winced.

"Oh!" gasped Carter, who leaned over and helped me prop up my knees. "Here, try this." She got up and laced off her shoes. She popped them off, and dropped them on the ground. Next she peeled off her sock, and that's when I noticed all the blood.

"What happened there?" I asked and pointed to her bloody shin, foot, and sock.

"Lily," she sighed and rubbed her cut up shin. "That girl has skills when she's a sugar high lunatic."

Her shin had a large cut on it that had been bleeding and still slightly was. They blood had dried on her pants and socks. She hadn't even acted like her leg hurt in the slightest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned her. I squinted my eyes and gave her one of my "_you-should-have-warned-me" _glares.

"Well…" she sighed and rubbed her neck. She glanced away, and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Spit it out." I ordered her and smirked.

"You were hurt and I didn't want to worry you!" she let out in one long breath. She palm smacked her forehead, and shook it back and forth. "It's no big deal, you're the one with a swollen ankle that looked like someone stuffed it with cotton!" she said. I could hear her voice getting shaky again.

I dragged myself up onto my feet, even through the numbing pain, and hobbled over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You and I have problems with getting hurt." I sighed and chuckled.

"No dip." She agreed.

"Well, what were you going to show me then?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh yea!" she finished peeling off her bloody sock, and started to step soundlessly through the woods.

"Well…" she turned around and pointed to my feet. "Take off your shoes." She urged, and I did as I was told.

"If I'm not mistaken, we've done this before." I smiled and thought back to yesterday when we went to the beach. I threw off my shoes, and snuck over to her.

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the stream. I slowly hobbled along, and she looked back at me and smiled wide.

"Do this if your ankle hurts." She ordered, and then neared to the edge of the stream. As she was about to dip her foot in, I stopped her.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "That stream is freezing!" I warned. It was weird. Even in the summer the stream was still quite cold, but I guess it was still the beginning of the warm season. I had felt it before on our way into our side of the woods for capture the flag.

"I am absolutely insane." She giggled, and then stepped in. One foot, then two. Her eyes grew huge, and she shivered. I was getting angry that she was doing this, but amused at the same time.

"Carter, you're going to get hypothermia!" I warned her. She took another step in, eyeing me funny. "Carter!" I yell whispered again, but she then took another step in. Her eyes glared at me, as if silently wondering how far she could go without me ordering her to stop.

"If you want me, come and get me." she gestured towards the edge of the stream. Her teeth were chattering, and I could faintly see goose bumps on her arms. "You've got to get the swelling down somehow." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can do that without almost killing you!" I hissed. I was trying to be serious, but watching her do this was killing me. I cracked a smile, and then broke up laughing.

"Charlie Patel…" she stopped and patted the top of the water. The stream had risen to just over her knees, and I heard her shivering.

"Alright!" I finally gave way. I cracked another grin, then bent over slowly and rolled up my other pant leg. "You are by far the most insane girl I have ever met." I sighed.

"You know it." She smirked.

I slipped one toe into the water, and instantly felt how cold it was. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but one more look at Carter and I knew I would have to go get her. I slid my whole foot in, and a chill rode up my spine.

"Yikes!" I yelped. I slid my other foot in, and took one step. Every time I took a step, I grew more chilled. She patted the top of the water again, as if it were somehow inviting.

"Come on Charles!" she jeered excitedly.

"Oh, so now it's Charles?" I chuckled. "And I'm coming as fast as I can. How can you stand over there!" I questioned her. With the water as deep as it would get, to her thighs, she hugged herself and gritted her teeth.

"Well not for very long. Hurry up!" she wavered me over to her, and with that, I jumped to her. The water splashed up onto my shirt and hers, but I reached her in one jump. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me to try and gain warmth.

"HOLY MUFFINS!" I yelped. This water was freezing me to the bone. I didn't want to admit it though, but the water actually was soothing my ankle. It made the pain subside, and it numbed comfortably.

"Muffins?" she grinned and scrunched up her nose.

"I dunno," I shrugged my shoulders. She hugged me back, and patted my chest lightly.

I stood there, delighted that the pain was going away. She looked at my face, and apparently could read my expression easily.

"So, admit it." She grinned.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"That I was right, this works." She gestured to the stream that was surrounding us.

"Fine, your right, it's going to make us lose our toes, but I guess you're right." I reluctantly admitted.

"That will do." She winked at me, and I pulled her even closer and kissed her head.

"Well, I guess we should get out." She shrugged.

"If I can feel my legs!" I teased.

"Come on," she giggled. She grabbed my hands, and started pulling me towards the shore. I could barely feel my feet, but enjoyed the relief off of my ankle. As soon as I took a few steps onto dry land, I could feel the pain slowly returning.

"Let's hurry," I urged her. I just wanted to get to the infirmary where they could give me some ambrosia, if that's what it's called, to get rid of the pain.

"K'." she jumped over and popped her shoes on without lacing them, and I grabbed mine. I bent over to put them on, but it hurt to use pressure on my ankle.

"Here," she offered. She grabbed my shoes from my hand, and bent over. She slipped them on my feet without lacing them either.

She wrapped her arm around my waist, and we proceeded through the woods, with unlaced shoes and frozen feet.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but hope you enjoyed!**

**Ok, well MyNameIsNot , ill now ask the question ;D**

**I want to know what the couple songs would be. They are going to have a song night at the amphitheater. The couples and a few other people are going to sing to each other. If you have good ideas for couples, let me know! Here are some songs you could choose from also: "Save your heart" by mayday parade. "Superman" by Taylor swift. "Who says" by Selena Gomez. "Rhythm of love" by the plain white T's. "Accidentally in love" by the Counting Crow. "You belong with me" by Taylor swift. "Anywhere but here" by Mayday parade, Etc. (I encourage you to look up these awesome songs!)**

**I don't want any cusses in songs, sorry but I'm not a curser. I know you probably wouldn't do that, but still! Lol please tell me who you think should sing what, to whom, and why. Please give me other ideas for songs as well! Love y'all! **


	27. Chapter 27

Carter

Even with my arm wrapped around his waist to support him, and me helping him walk as much as possible, I could tell it hurt. We had just been in the freezing cold stream, and that numbing cold water on his ankle only lasted a few minutes.

I could feel the blood had drained from my face, and I felt dizzy. I had a quizzy stomach, and seeing this happen to Charlie was even worse.

When he had told me it was a spider bite as well, I had a mini heart attack. If this was serious, then he could die. It scared me thinking this could happen to one of the only good things to ever happen in my life, and I was feeling anxious.

"Were almost there," I reassured him. He took another step and we emerged into camp.

"Good," he smiled palely.

We wobbled together through camp, passed the cabins, by the Pegasus stables, and finally to the small white building of the infirmary.

I held up my arm to open the door, but when I let go of Charlie he stumbled. I grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

"Here," I seized his hand and put it on the railing to help keep him standing.

"Thanks," he winced.

I walked up the two small steps to the infirmary door, and opened it. I then helped Charlie into the infirmary and immediately Lee Fletcher came bounding over to us.

"What happened?" he asked and looked at Charlie's pale face. Before I could explain he answered himself. "Spider bite, come with me." I was surprised by his knowledge, but followed Lee.

He brought us over to a medical bed beside the sinks. I helped Charlie sit down, and as I did two other Apollo children came to help Lee. He rolled up Charlie's pant leg to his knee, and the three examined his ankle. I stepped back a few steps to give them some room.

Without saying anything Lee got up and went to the sink. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a vile of dark purplish liquid and a needle. He also pulled out a handful of cotton balls from a glass jar.

He came back over to Charlie and knelt by his ankle. As he did one of the other Apollo campers got up and went to the sinks. He came back with a small square of Ambrosia in one hand.

"This won't hurt much Charlie. Luckily your spider bite isn't that severe, but this shot should help the pain and swelling." He held up the shot and sucked up the dark liquid.

One look at that needle and I almost fainted.

"I'll be outside," I choked out. Before anyone could respond I power walked to the doorway. Before going outside I looked over my shoulder at Charlie. He gave me a sad look, and I mouthed the word 'sorry' before walking outside.

The sweet evening air hit me, and felt like a warm hug. I didn't walk far from the infirmary. I just went around the corner of the small white building to an old two person swing set.

I sat down on one of the old crimson seats and let my legs gently sway me back and forth.

I looked around at camp. We still had about an hour and a half before it was lights out, and everyone was taking advantage of it. There were campers sprinkled in different places around camp, getting their armor, talking, and hanging out.

I leaned my elbows down on my lap and laid my head on my palms. I certainly had a lot on my mind, considering today. My loose ponytail was draped over my shoulder, and strands of hair were falling into my face and tickling my nose every which way. I heaved a sigh and brushed my hair away.

A pang of guilt shot through me as I thought about today. I had been blaming my dad for my horrible and lonely life, and now I met Charlie. He had lifted my spirit when I was sad and anxious, and listened while I explained it all. I somehow knew that my dad had helped with our meet. Maybe he talked to Aphrodite, but whatever he did, I was grateful to him. He hadn't let me down after all. I guess he also was letting me know he was doing it as well, because I had no doubt in my mind he helped.

"Dad, if you're listening, thanks." I said aloud to myself.

I started fiddling with a lock of my hair, when I heard a shuffle of footsteps to my left. I turned to my side to see Anne standing there. She had a weary and tired look on her face, I was guessing from fighting. She held her iPod in one hand. She wore a green tank top and grey sweatpants. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and several locks of hair were coming down into her face like mine. Her deep blue eyes told me she knew I had a lot on my mind.

"Can I sit?" she asked me and wavered towards the empty seat next to me.

"Be my guest," I said and sat back up.

"Thanks," she replied and slowly sat down on the swing. She held her chin high for a few moments, and let the night breeze play with her hair, then finally commenced talking.

"Carter are you ok? Lately you've been acting different." She looked at me with her dark blue eyes, examining my expression.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind I guess." I replied. I leaned my head against the chain of the swing, and looked down at my lap. I couldn't see that well because the only light we had was the torches spread around camp, but I saw Anne's expression soften.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm a good listener." She told me. I looked over at her, and she gave me a weary smile.

"No I'll tell you. You're one of the only people I actually can tell." I sighed.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about my family. I haven't seen them for five years, so I miss them you know?" she nodded slowly. "And I had been thinking a lot about them lately. This made me think about my dad. I was thinking that he didn't even know I existed, or if he did he didn't care. I mean never once have I ever gotten some kind of note, or sign that he was there. I know, he's a god, he's so busy, but not even a letter?" I looked over at Anne, who gave me a sympathetic look.

"But then today happened." I went on. "And Charlie and I had our first kiss. I mean sure I had an anxiety attack first, but when I let the tears flow, you know what?" I looked over at her again, and she was watching me the whole time, still listening. "Charlie was there for me when I needed him. I don't know how Anne, but I am one hundred percent sure my dad did something to help me meet Charlie. I know he's no Aphrodite, but somehow he had done something. I'm sure of it." I finished with a happy sigh, and looked over at Anne.

She looked at me and grinned. "That's so awesome Carter!" she exclaimed and smiled. "You and Charlie seem a lot like Leo and I." she turned and looked at the starry sky, and I could faintly see her smile.

"Do you want to know the story when Leo and I first met?" she looked at me with a huge smirk on her face, and her huge dark blue eyes were wide with enthusiasm.

"Of course!" I told her, instantly becoming happy. Anne was really good at making people happy. Her enthusiasm and fun personality always seemed to cheer everyone up.

"Ok! It all started one night in the woods…" she told me everything. She told me how she had originally thought Leo was a forest fire, then a monster. How they had sat in the woods and talked for a long time, and even how Leo had cried. This caught me off guard. Leo always seemed so cool and collected, but now I thought about the emotion that might lie behind my half brothers spunk. She explained the whole story to me, with great detail.

"And here we are today, a happy couple." She heaved a happy sigh, and looked over at me.

"That's so cute!" I told her. Her expression became happy and tired at the same time.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I hope Charlie end up like you and Leo." I exclaimed.

"You're on your way." She laughed and brushed a lock of wavy blond hair from her face.

We sat there in silence on the swings. I leaned back on the chain of the swing again, and looked up at the stars. I watched several airplanes pass by from thousands of feet up, and could only see their blinking red lights. If they knew they were passing over a camp for half god children, I'm sure they would be plenty surprised. Suddenly Anne looked over at me.

"I almost forgot," she smiled wide and started untangling her head phones from her iPod. "I have a song for you to listen to."

"Um, ok." I smiled as she handed me the ear bud. I popped it in.

"I just thought this song might cheer you up. Whenever I'm sad and miss home, I listen to this song and think of my horse Diamond," she paused for a second and starred at the ground. I could tell she dearly missed her horse. "And thought maybe this fit you and Charlie. It's called Anywhere But Here, by Mayday Parade."

She shuffled frantically through her IPod, trying to find the right song. "Found it!" she exclaimed, and pushed the center button of her IPod. When I the first guitar note came, I leaned back on the swings chain and enjoyed the song's words.

_Tonight is the one thing left_

_And I haven't said it yet I'm falling_

_And the writings on the wall_

_Today was misery_

_And I just can't believe this happened_

_And I finally broke down_

_She held onto my heart_

_But now my only star is falling_

_And it's burning to the ground_

_Now I'm crying out_

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

_You're all I've got right now_

_No one else figures out this feeling_

_And how lonely it can get_

_These words can cut right through_

_Cause all along I knew you're sorry_

_But you haven't said it yet_

_But I won't forget_

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_When we're together_

_Thoughts of her disappear_

_If I fell to pieces_

_You'd heal this pain I feel_

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here…_

The song ended and I heaved another sigh. I popped the ear bud out of my ear and looked over at Anne.

"That song is amazing." I said. It was true too, this song fit Charlie and I pretty darn well. He was my secret love, well not anymore because I kissed him in front of the whole camp, but no one knew how much he meant to me. He comforted me when I needed him. Only just four days ago I didn't even know him, and now I felt really close to him. I felt like I had known him for a long time, but obviously didn't.

"I thought it might help. Just remember Car, if you ever feel sad or something, you have plenty of friends that love you and want to help, including Charlie and I." and with that she slowly stood up from the swing. She started wrapping up her IPod headphones.

"I'm going to go hang out with Leo with this last hour we have before bed. See ya later Carter." She waved her hand and sprinted off to find Leo.

"See ya'!" I called behind her.

Not one second later I heard the creak of a screen door. I looked over at the infirmary and saw Charlie standing in the doorway. He had a wrap around his ankle, and was leaning on his other foot.

He smiled to me and hobbled down the two steps from the infirmary, then started walking over to me. I knew he would be ok, but he gave me a mini heart attack when we were almost to the infirmary.

When he was about seven feet away from the swings, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from the seat and sprinted over to him. I jumped to hug him, and apparently hit him too hard.

Before I knew it we were falling to the ground. He hit the grassy earth with a thud, then groaned because of his ankle.

"I'm so sorry!" I squealed out. He was rubbing his ankle.

"It's ok," he said through gritted teeth. I was on his lap, but I slid down in between his legs and sat in the grass.

"So what did they say?" I asked him.

"Lee told me to keep pressure off of it. He said that I not only had a spider bite, but when I lunged for my sword I had sprained my ankle." My mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed "Wait, but wouldn't you have felt the pain in your ankle way before you did if you sprained it?" I asked.

"Nope. Lee said the spider uses this numbing stuff to numb his prey before he bites. Weird right?" he exclaimed.

I turned around to face him. "That's crazy! But I guess it's a good thing or else your ankle would have hurt even more." I didn't tell him this, but if it would have hurt him anymore I would probably have gotten sick myself.

"Yea, I guess." He sighed. I turned back around and leaned against his chest while still sitting in between his legs, and he leaned back on his palms.

We sat there in silence for a little while. I watched the campers that were talking throughout camp. Some by the volley ball court, some in the cabin area, some just standing in the middle of nowhere.

I lifted up my arms behind me and wrapped them around Charlie's neck, even though I couldn't see him since I was facing forward.

He kissed my head, and then spoke

"Your hair still smells good." He exclaimed.

"Thanks for clarifying." I smiled.

He didn't reply, which was fine by me. I was just enjoying the night.

I saw a figure about twenty feet away. I made out that it was Davey, and he was watching us and smiling. I could barely see it, but I saw him lift up his hand. It looked like he was waving, but I could tell he wasn't. Then I realized that he was making something grow, because that's what it looked like every time he had done so.

I felt Charlie's head shift, and I looked to where his eyes had moved.

To our right a flower was growing, thanks to Davey. It was beautiful. It looked like a daisy, with many beautiful petals. It was baby blue, but looked like the color of a storm, matching my eyes perfectly. The middle was bright yellow, and its stem was the normal grass green color. It finished growing, and started to sway in the light night breeze.

I looked back at Davey, and he was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling. He gave us the thumbs up, and then walked away.

"That's beautiful." I sighed and looked at the flower. I may not be a Demeter child, but I sure loved nature. I leaned over to smell it, and pulled strands of hair out of my face as I did.

It smelled lovely, like a perfume the Aphrodite children would use, but more natural.

I leaned back up to Charlie and leaned against his chest once more. He brushed a lock of my hair from his face that had brushed up onto his cheek, and then leaned over to the flower. He plucked it from the ground, and pulled off the stem. He held in his hand a beautiful blue daisy that seemed to light up the night sky.

He pulled several locks of hair over my left ear, and then gently placed the flower in my hair. It rested on my ear, and I turned around to face Charlie.

He caressed my jaw with his fingers and looked deep into my eyes. I swung my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful." He exclaimed. I held my breath, realizing I had never been called that before.

"Thank you." I smiled as he kept looking into my eyes. With my arms around his neck, I leaned against him, with my head under his chin. He kissed my hair again, and seemed to wrap me up tighter in his arms.

I could have stayed there all night, enjoying Charlie's company and not caring about the world, but then the conch blew, telling everyone it was time to get ready for bed. I turned back to him and he gave me a soft smile.

"I guess it's time to go." I sighed. I slowly got up from the ground, and helped Charlie up after me. I wrapped my fingers in between his, and we slowly walked through camp. I tried to go slowly so Charlie would use his ankle as little as possible.

We reached the cabin area, which had not been far away before. We stood by the hearth in the middle of the large group of cabins.

"Goodnight," he told me and slowly kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," I repeated to him. Our fingers released each others, and we started to walk to our separate cabins.

I stepped into cabin number nine, and my half siblings were all getting ready for bed. I went over to my bunk and opened up my suite case. I retrieved an old blue T-shirt and my fuzzy green pajama pants. I walked to the bathroom and brought my hair brush with me. I was zoned out of my half siblings around me, as I walked straight through our cabin to the bathroom in the back.

When I walked inside and shut the door, I looked in the mirror I saw how bad I looked. The bruise on my cheek was black and blue, and my shirt was stained with a small spot of blood on the arm from my cut. My ponytail was so loose it looked like I had a messy bun that had fallen out.

I palm slapped my forehead and then started to get ready for bed.

When I had gotten changed, I was about to brush my hair. I took out what was left of my ponytail. I was about to take out the flower that lay behind my ear, when I hesitated. I slowly pulled it from my hair, being careful not to damage it.

I quickly brushed through my hair, and then walked out of the bathroom with the flower in one hand and my clothes in the other.

I threw my clothes into my suitcase, and then walked over to our table of tools. I picked up a small glass bowl, which somehow had managed not to get broken by my maniac half siblings. I went back into the bathroom and filled the bowl with water, then gently put the flower on top of the water. Since there was no stem it just floated there, bouncing around the edges as I walked to my bunk. I climbed up the ladder and gently set the flower and bowl on my shelf above the bed. The flower finally stopped moving, and settled in the middle of the water bowl.

I climbed back down my bunk and finished getting ready for bed, not really noticing my half siblings who were getting ready as well. I was to focused trying to figure out how tonight had gone to notice anyone around me.

When I finished getting ready I climbed back on top of my bunk, and jumped into my bed. I was exhausted from today, and needed some sleep.

The last thing I remember before I closed my eyes and fell asleep was looking at the blue daisy sitting on my shelf.

**That was so much fun to make! Although I did get pretty upset, because as all my friends on facebook know, I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED CHA. 27! So this is cha. 27 number two lol**

**Hey guys my friend "Draego Son Of Hades" has a story on here as well! Its really good, so I would encourage you all to read it! The name of the story is "Once A Camper, Always A Camper". Plz read and review its really good! I "favorite" it on my profile if you cant find it, thanks so much!**

**Sorry "Hope" but I couldn't get Hope in this time! Ill try next time, thanks anyway!**

**I encourage everyone to look up the song "Anywhere But Here" by Mayday Parade! Its an awesome song, thanks!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed everyone, pleases review, thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie

As soon as I hit my bed, I felt like I could roll up in a ball and sleep forever. The only problem was, I couldn't actually get to sleep. The thoughts of today kept racing through my mind. Carter and I kissed, we had held each other close in doing so, and we're now known in the Camp as a couple. Not to mention that my ankle had begun to hurt again. Every time I moved it a numb pain shot throughout my whole leg, causing me to wince.

'Maybe I should exercise it? Or maybe I just need to take a walk and get tired again.' I thought to myself. I sat up in my bunk, and threw off the covers. As soon as I moved, the springs in my bed made a loud _creeeeek_, causing my cabin to stir.

"Who, wha-?" Alex mumbled from his bed, which was across from mine. I could tell he was probably still in sleep mode, because when I didn't say anything I heard snoring coming from his bunk once more.

This time I was more cautious. I slid soundlessly out of my bunk, and climbed to the ground. Since I obviously had no shoes on the ground made no noise when I stepped onto it.

I grabbed my sweatshirt which hung from my bed post, and slipped it on. I went without shoes, just the socks on my feet. In my grey sweatpants and red sweat shirt, I tiptoed to the door. It was more like hobbled actually, because I still could not walk properly.

I reached out for the doorknob when I reached the entrance, and slowly opened up our screen door. Luckily for me it didn't creek, so I was able to slip outside without creating a racket.

When I slowly closed the door again, and made sure no one could hear me, I heaved a sigh. I couldn't believe I had just made it outside without being caught or tripping over anything in the dark.

"Few," I breathed a deep breath, taking in the night air. I looked at my watch and saw it was only about midnight. I slowly wobbled down the porch steps of my cabin, holding onto the railing and making sure I didn't fall.

I took one step onto the grass and felt relieved. Hopefully from here on out I wouldn't get caught.

I looked up at the moon and the stars, and saw the night's beauty. Fireflies were lighting up throughout camp, I could hear the waves of Long Island Sound crashing against the beach, and also the occasional scuffle or grunt of a monster in the woods.

I was starting to understand how Carter felt. Sometimes you just have to sit back and enjoy life, enjoy nature. Its beautiful sounds and scenes were now able to capture me in a different way.

I was relaxed at this moment, and stood there while taking in the night.

I took a deep breath of the sweet night air, and then proceeded through camp. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed to take a walk.

Without knowing it I realized I was taking myself to the beach. Something about it was so attracting and perfect; it needed a visit I guess.

I quickly and quietly made my way to the beach. Past the rest of the cabins, past the bonfire, past the Pegasus stables, past the fighting arena, and finally to the beach edge.

Where the grass met the sand I took a pause. I guess I felt like it was needed considering I had first visited it with Carter. The salty sea air played with my curly hair, and wisped in and out of my clothes. I closed my eyes and stuffed my hands in my sweat pants pockets. Something about the beach was so soothing and calming, I was starting to feel like the son of Poseidon, but I obviously wasn't.

I proceeded down the beach, and stopped about ten feet from the water's edge. I sat down in the soft sand, and hugged my knees. I laid my chin on my knees and watched the waves go in and out of the beach.

The moon held up high above the earth like a giant night light, giving me a small amount of light to watch the beach with. It glinted in the water and caught the water every time a wave retreated into the ocean.

I couldn't help but think about today. I could still feel where Carter and I had shared a kiss, hugged each other close, and sat together in the grass while starring up at the stars.

I sighed and brought my hand up to run to through my hair. As I did I heard something behind me, and then voice.

"Having fun out here?" he asked me. It was Jordan. His dark hair was up in ruffles, telling me he probably was just in bed. His deep violet eyes were wide awake, and watching the ocean while he talked to me.

"Guess so." I told him. "Couldn't sleep?" he nodded.

"I've got a lot on my mind lately." He sighed, and then came over to me and sat down in the sand. He propped up his legs and laid his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. He wouldn't look at me, but starred straight into the ocean.

"It's this whole thing with Violet and I." he looked at me and I nodded, signaling for him to go on.

"Well she and I are best friends. She's always there for me and is more than I could ask for, but lately it's been different. I feel like I want to be more than friends. I just don't think she's into me that kind of way. I'm worried if I tell her she won't feel the same way, and then it will never be the same between us. One chance is all I have Charlie." He ran his fingers through his hair, and bit his lip.

I sat up in the sand bank, and turned to face him. "I know exactly how you feel." I told him. It was true too. Today I had no idea how Carter felt about me, and when I thought it through for the first time I realized what a risk I had taken. I hadn't known what she thought of me, and I had kissed her? I palm slapped my forehead and shook my head back and forth. Jordan gave me a weird look.

"Was it something I said?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head and grinned. "No, it's my ADD. I need to think things through more often." I chuckled, and then leaned back in the sand.

He started twiddling his thumbs and thumping his foot, like he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked and wavered towards his thumbs.

"Oh, nothing. I just have extreme ADHD." He and I exchanged understanding looks, because we both knew how it felt. He started thump his hands on his knees to keep his hands busy.

"Well do you know what I should do about Violet?" he asked and got back onto the subject.

"Actually I don't really know. But here is one thing I can tell you. Maybe let her decide. Treat her like you did when you were best friends, and see what she does. Maybe you'll find out she likes you as well." I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"That could actually work." He stifled a laugh, and then began to get up. "I should get back to my own cabin or else I won't be able to get up tomorrow. See you later." He waved his hand and started sprinting up the beach and back to the shining Apollo cabin.

"See you." I said, but he was too far away to hear me. I laid back down in the sand, and watched the stars. I pointed out the different constellations to myself. I found Aquarius, Orion, Cepheus, Medusa, and even Perseus.

I could tell that whoever this "Percy Jackson" was at camp, he was pretty important. No one talked about him much, which left me wondering, but I heard a few stories here and there. Alex told me the story about how when Percy first came to camp, he defeated the Minotaur with his bare hands. And I of course heard the one about the whole Titan war last year. He must be a pretty powerful kid, wherever he was now.

I lastly found the new constellation, that I had never heard of and Annabeth told me about. It was called "The Huntress". Annabeth told me that the lieutenant of Artemis was a very faithful and loyal girl. Her name was Zoe Nightshade. She had died at her father, Atlas's, hand. Artemis turned her into the constellation now known as "The Huntress", and I wondered if this hunter of Artemis was watching the camp from her place in the sky.

I closed my eyes in my spot in the sand, and almost fell asleep when I remembered I was at the beach. I willed myself not to sleep, but the lull of the crashing waves and night's air was almost unbearable.

"Ok ok," I told myself. "Time to go back to bed." I sat up and stretched out my arms, and then rubbed my eyes to make sure I was awake. I slowly got up, making sure not to use my ankle that much. I slowly made my way up the beach and onto the grass. My socks had sand inside of them, which uncomfortably rubbed against my feet when I walked.

I realized my ankle wasn't hurting so much. Maybe that ambrosia worked better than I had expected.

I had just reached the cabin area, thinking I was going to get there without being noticed, when I made a mistake.

I could barely see in the dark, and didn't realize I was headed for the hearth in the middle of the cabin area.

I walked straight into with a loud _**clang!**_ The metal exterior began humming, and ashes from the middle came up in a small cloudy haze. I looked around nervously to make sure no one had woken up, and then realized my tow was throbbing.

I had just stubbed my toe so hard I felt like screaming, but I kept it in. I winced and gritted my teeth, and then grabbed my toe and hop around on one foot like an idiot.

"Only me," I proclaimed while wincing.

After my toe stopped throbbing and the hearth stopped ringing, I went into my cabin.

I somehow silently made it all the way into my cabin and onto my bunk without waking anyone up.

I crept into my bed and pulled up the covers to my chin. I felt satisfied with the night, and that left me with a smile on my face before I drifted off to sleep.

**Ok first off, sorry it's not that long but let's just say I've been having a hard time lately. I haven't updated for that reason as well. But I guess we all write to escape the chaos of reality right? But school and home and friends have all been taking a big toll on me lately and I've been having trouble getting into my writing groove, sorry about that one :P**

**Also sorry there isn't enough action in my story. To everyone who thinks that, I'll try to change that. I have some good plans in for later chapter x)**

**Also sorry I haven't been able to get many characters in! I'm trying to get in Draego, Clio, and Hope. No worries they will come :D**

**Just overall, thank you everyone. For understanding how life can be hard sometime and for just understanding me I guess. You know who you are, and just thanks, I would actually not have been able to do what I do without you guys :) **

**Ok enough of my boring life, Plz review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Carter

That night I had a dream that changed everything. The way I now looked at life had a whole different meaning, thanks to my dad.

As soon as I fell asleep I had an amazing dream.

It was like closing my eyes in my sleep and opening them up again in a different place. I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the middle of a small mechanics shop. A chariot was in the middle having one of its wheels fixed. All around the pale grey walls hung tools. Hammers, screw drivers, monkey wrenches, strap wrenches, pliers, and just about everything in-between. A Hephaestus child's dream.

It was about the size of a garage, with pale grey walls, three small windows with white window frames, and a pale green door that was swung wide open.

I was holding myself back from running to the walls to grab at all the tools I could get my hands on. Not to mention the countertops were littered with all types of screws, nails and bolts.

"Oh my gods," I whispered to myself as I did a three sixty in one spot, examining the whole room.

A man turned around to face me. I hadn't realized him before but he was working on the chariot. He picked up the goggles that were over his eyes, and took of his greasy gloves. I stood there in amazement as I realized who I was staring at.

He walked over to me with a smile on his face. I cannot quite say I enjoyed it though, because his face was mangled and scarred, from years of hard work.

He limped over to me, leaning on a cane with most of his weight. He wore a greasy and grimy jumpsuit, smeared with oil. He long dark brown hair was back in a ponytail, and he had a long stringy beard with singed tips.

His eyes however caught me by surprise. They were the color of a stormy sky, cloudy blue. They matched mine perfectly.

I read the name that was embroidered over his chest pocket aloud.

"Hephaestus," I stuttered quietly to myself. I gasped and cupped my hand over my mouth. He finally reached me, and stood across from me leaning on his long, slender cane.

"Yes child," he smiled, at least I think he smiled through his wrinkled and scarred face.

"You- you're-"but I couldn't seem to get words out of my mouth. I never had expected to meet my father, and here I was standing in the middle of one of his work shops. I don't know why, but I had to strain myself to not cry. I mean, me, Carter Smith, meeting my father for the first time in her life.

"You look very much like your mother," he notified. He held out his hand as if about to touch my face, but I backed up quickly. All of this was coming so fast and I could barely take in the presents of my father, let alone let him caress my jaw.

I backed up right into one of his tool shelves. I had not turned around so I couldn't see I was headed for it.

I first hit it with my back, making it jiggle slightly. Before I could stop myself my whole body plowed straight into. Hammers and wrenches came plunging to the ground. Small nails and screws rained from the one of the red shelves

A few nails got caught in my hair, but luckily I was able to dodge all the bigger tools like a hammer that came flying to the ground.

I whipped around to the tool shelf and glared at it for making me look so foolish in front of my father.

"I apologize…" I stuttered and dropped to the ground. I began picking up all the things I had caused to fall. I dropped them into the pouch I had made with the end of my shirt as I grabbed them in handfuls.

"Carter…" Hephaestus soothed. I didn't look up from my place on the cement ground, but I heard the _**tap, tap**_ of his cane as he hobbled over towards me.

I felt a hand go on my shoulder. It was strong and muscular, but not meant to harm me I could tell.

I then felt his strong hand loop under my arm. He pulled me up from the ground, but without a hurtful force so I could tell he wasn't angered.

"I'm very sorry father." I told him and shook my head back and forth in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright child. I can get one of my servants to clean it up later." He said. I turned around and looked at the tool shelf. Most of the tools had fallen to the ground and some hung halfway off of the top.

His hand was still looped under my arm, but he gently pulled away when I was on my feet again. His face was hard and worn, from years of working as a black smith, but his soft blue eyes told me not to be deceived.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him lightly. I didn't know how he would react to his own child, so I tried to be respectful.

"Well, I have something to tell you Carter," he smiled one of those old smiles once again.

"It was no accident that you and Charlie have found each other," he began. "I felt bad about not having let you know I have always been here, so I decided to do something about it."

Ok hold on there. Did he just say he felt bad? I would never have thought that a god would have bad feelings, let alone for his own child. I had always thought the gods would never think twice about their children, but I guess there was more to my thinking.

"It was tough getting Aphrodite, with her and I having our, eh, past problems, but I finally got her." It was true too. Hephaestus used to be married to Aphrodite, until she hated his ugliness so much that she cheated on him with Ares.

He held out a clenched fist and opened it up. Hovering over his palm was a golden dove. It was about the size of a normal dove, but its wings were larger I could tell. It was flying like a normal bird would, and had blue eyes so I could tell it was mechanic. It had a jeweled collar around its neck that caught the light when it bobbed up and down. It made a purring sound, almost like a cat. In a weird way though, it was beautiful. It made me want one for myself.

I reached out to touch it, but my hand past through it. The dove was just a hologram of the real one I suppose.

He closed his palm again and the dove disappeared.

"You, you made her a gold dove?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, actually I made her three just like it. She loves doves you know, and three gold doves were just too unbearable for her to say no. They now fly around her palace thrown room as her pets, and they are also quite like maids for her, getting her whatever she desires." He finished with a smart grin.

"You did all of this, just for me?" I asked in amazement. Now don't think I cry all the time, but some things are unbearable to not shed tears. I let them roll down my cheek and fall to the dusty ground of his mechanic shop.

"I did because I wanted to let you know that I do care for my children. Carter I have watched you since you were just young. I knew you were growing to grow up at camp and not see your family. Just know that I am here." He sighed and leaned on his cane.

Now I don't think the gods are very fond of hugs, but I couldn't help myself.

I ran to my dad, and hugged him, nearly knocking him over in doing so.

I half laughed, half sobbed into his greasy mechanics get up. I must have sounded like a crazy person, but I was so happy that I was meeting a part of me, part of my family. I was so overjoyed at this moment that I had to hug him.

I looked up at him and he smiled, this time making him look happy instead of worn. He touched one hand to my back and the other to the back of my head, petting my hair.

"Now," he said as I pulled away. He grabbed both of my shoulders and examined me as if to make sure I was in one piece. "I think it's time you go back to camp."

"But," I was about to protest but caught myself. That might not be such a good idea considering my father was still a god.

"Alright," I heaved a happy sigh and looked at his beard, which had somehow randomly caught halfway on fire.

"Uh, dad?" I pointed to his flaming beard. He hadn't even realized it was on fire.

"Stupid beard!" he complained and patted out the flames.

I chuckled as he put out the last light.

"Goodbye Carter," he finally said while he waved his hand dismissively. "Remember I'm always here for you and any of my children."

As the image began to fade I could feel myself about to wake up. But before his image disappeared completely he gasped "And make sure you have waffles for breakfast, they smell amazing!"

I blinked open my eyes in my bunk, and sat up smiling.

"I just met my father," I whispered to myself. It was dark in the cabin with only half of the lights turned on. I looked over at my clocked and saw it was about half an hour until breakfast.

Most of my cabin had already gotten up, except a few boys. They were the late sleepers.

I jumped out of my bunk and grabbed my clothes so I could change.

In the bathroom I slipped on an old sweat shirt and soffee shorts. I then grabbed my converse and slipped them on.

While I was brushing my teeth I decided to go wake up the rest of my brothers.

My mouth was half full with tooth paste, making it hard to talk.

I walked over to my brother's bunk and began shaking his shoulder.

"Leo, wak, uh-"I tried saying 'Leo wake up', but I sounded like I didn't have lips because I could barely talk.

"Leo!" I screamed through my mouth full of tooth paste.

"Did you color all the potatoes?" he mumbled. He rolled over and threw a pillow over his head.

"Popatoes?" I asked and began chuckling. Wow, I really need to spit out this tooth paste.

"Leo!" I screamed again and pulled the pillow from his head.

"Not the birthday cake!" he screamed and sat up in his bed. I began to crack up. What the heck was he dreaming about?

"What?" I asked him while laughing. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned.

Now try being in my predicament. I was cracking up with a mouth full of toothpaste. Before I could realize what was about to happen it all came out.

I spit out all of the tooth paste in my mouth like a hose, and you know where it landed? All over Leo's face.

White foam now covered his face, and I could see him frowning through the mess.

"CARTER!" he screamed while wiping the tooth paste from his eyes. He jumped up from his bed, and looked down at his clothes. Some has gotten onto his shirt, but most of it was coving his face and hair.

"I am- so sorry- Leo!" I gasped between laughs. My whole cabin was looking at Leo and laughing.

He was standing there, drenched in tooth paste and trying to clean off his face.

Without saying a word he ran to our small bathroom in the back. He came out with a can of shaving cream, which was new and fully loaded.

Without realizing what he was doing, he ran up to me and pushed the nozzle. White shaving cream sprayed my clothes and face and hair, covering me in an avalanche of white foam.

When the can sputtered a few times, we knew it was empty.

I looked at Leo and he looked at me. We were both covered in white foam, that had begun to drip off of our bodies and onto the floor.

I smirked once, and then giggled, and before I knew it I was on the floor laughing. Leo was right beside me, laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.

"Leo Valdez," I sighed and smiled, and then got up from the ground. I ran to hug him, and before he could stop me I lunged at him. I smothered shaving cream all over his body, and he got toothpaste all over my shirt.

I heard the door swing open and turned to see Anne and Hope standing in the doorway with their mouths hung open.

Hope was from the Aphrodite cabin. She had her light brown hair in a messy bun and her gold-brown eyes were wide with amusement from Leo and I's mess. She had on the usual camp T-shirt but it was cut into a V-neck, like any Aphrodite girl might do. She also had on jean shorts and converse. Only Piper, Megan, and Hope were fun to hang around from the Aphrodite cabin, as girls anyway. All the other ones cared only about looking good and boys.

"What the fudge are you guys doing?" Anne cracked a smile and ran over to Leo. She grabbed nearby greasy towel and began wiping off some of the shaving cream and tooth paste.

"Having fun?" Hope teased. She came over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"We might want to get you cleaned up before breakfast, Carter. Charlie will be there ya' know." She looked behind her and smiled as she pulled me towards the bathroom.

When we got inside she pulled out a towel and wiped off the shaving cream from my green T-shirt. She then began to comb through my tangled hair, pulling off globs of shaving cream.

"Gees, he really did a number on you," she exclaimed as she pulled off another glob of shaving cream from my hair.

"Gosh I know. That Leo," I laughed and shook my head.

Hope finally got most of the shaving cream and tooth paste from my clothes and hair, and she then got out her makeup kit. I guess she wasn't a total irregular Aphrodite girl.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she unzipped the small rainbow colored pouch.

"Just a little gloss is all you need yet," she smiled and pulled out a purple Lip Smackers.

"Open your mouth and go awww-"she told me and I did as I was told. She put on one thin coat of Blueberry Blast lip-gloss, and then told me to smack my lips.

When I looked in the mirror I looked like myself, but with surprisingly shining lips.

"Thanks," I told her and smiled. She hugged me for no apparent reason and then skipped out of our bathroom.

"Ok guys time to get to breakfast," Leo told us and we all went outside to walk to the dining pavilion. I saw that Anne had gotten Leo completely tooth paste and shaving cream free, but the towel she used had given Leo some new grease stains.

When we reached the dining pavilion I saw Charlie first. He was sitting at his table, holding his fork in an upright position, about to fling some eggs across the table at the Stolls. He looked so cute in his camp shirt and ripped up jeans, I found myself starring for a minute straight.

"I'll meet you guys later!" I told Leo. Before he could say anything I bounded on over to his table.

I ran up behind Charlie and covered my hands over his eyes from behind. His scruffy brown hair tickled my nose so I had to hold my breath to keep from sneezing.

"Guess who?" I said into his ear.

He grabbed my hands and spun around to give me a quick kiss.

"Good morning." He said and smiled. I looked across the table at the Stolls, who were just getting ready to fling something back at Charlie. Two pieces of waffles were stuck to the ends of both their forks, which were pulled back like catapults.

As soon as Charlie turned around they let the waffle pieces fly.

One hit Charlie in the nose; the other hit his shirt and stuck there.

"Guys…" Charlie complained as he picked off the waffle bits.

I helped him clean up the syrup and then whispered to him "I need to tell you about my dream from last night," without saying anything he nodded and smiled, and I made my way to the breakfast area.

I picked waffles like my dad had told me to, and made my way over the hearth.

"Thank you dad. Thank you for caring for me…" I whispered. I then took a perfect looking waffle and dropped it in. As the smell radiated into the air, I could just picture my dad's face as he smelled the waffles.

I walked back over to my table and sat down. Just as I did so Chiron walked into the pavilion.

"Attention children," he voiced. "Attention," he repeated until everyone finally quieted down.

"Today we will be doing our normal activities, but tonight after dinner we will be having a song night. The Apollo cabin will be leading it, and if you wish to sing please see Anne. It will be at the amphitheater at six thirty. Songs must be approved by Anne as well, have a nice day." With that he walked over to the drinks and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Oh my gods, a song night?" gasped Cloud. He brushed a lock of dark brown hair from his face dramatically, and straightened his posture.

"Yes ladies, I am single," he held up his hand in a clenched fist as if talking into a microphone.

"Oh I'm sure they'll just be swarming you tonight Cloud!" I teased. He glared at me and made a face.

"Oh you wish you could have this," he wavered towards himself and made a kissy face.

"Oh yes, so badly." I laughed and commenced eating my waffles.

Little did I know that something big was about to happen to me, if only I was informed…

**Cliff hanger, sorta lol I have big plans everyone, big plans!**

**So I haven't said this in a while so I will now, REVIEW OR FACE MY MUFFIN GUN! MUA HAHAHA! Lol**

**Ok, so this is urgent. Everyone read the story "How to Save Olympus Again" by SatyrsUnite, its sooo gooood! And Charlie and Carter are in it ;D I have found them in many stories these days haha**

**Thank you "Blue is the Sea" for giving me the dove idea! You rock ;D**

**Well thanks to everyone for reviewing! I always feel special haha**

**Thank you Hope for Hope xD**

**REVIEW OR TASTE MUFFINS! MUA HAHAHA!**


	30. Chapter 30

Charlie

I just got finished eating my Froot Loops when Alex informed us that we had to be going now.

I threw my bowl away in the trash can and ran up to walk beside my half brother Austin as we walked out of the dining pavilion.

He wore a plaid blue shirt over a plain white T. He also had on a pair of haggard jeans and some old tennis shoes.

"So watcha' going to do for the song night tonight?" he asked me and nudged my shoulder with his elbow. "You've got to sing SOMETHING to Carter you know!"

I pushed his shoulder back as we walked out into the morning air. The sun was just barely raised over Halfblood Hill, and the grass was still moist with dew.

"I know I know," I told him. "I just can't figure out what to sing!" I ran my fingers through my hair with annoyance at my predicament. "Plus, I'm kind of nervous," I rubbed my neck and looked at him awkwardly.

He rolled his eyes and slapped my shoulder. "That is what I'm here for man." He folded up his collar and started strutting around like an Elvis Casanova.

"Well then what should I sing?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look, and held up his fist to his chin. "Stop mocking me, you look like The Thinker!" I shoved him and he stumbled over a small rock.

As we walked I realized we were heading for the arts and crafts center. I wasn't the best artist in the world, but I could do a few things.

"Well maybe it will come to you," he assured me.

"It better before tonight or I'm doomed!" I cupped my face in my hands and shook is vigorously back and forth.

He gave me a sympathetic look with his brownish green eyes. "You'll think of something man." He said.

Just then we reached the arts and crafts shop at the edge of camp. I walked inside the small building to see craft items littering the ground and tables. The white walls were covered with old paintings and art projects, most from years past.

"Well, go nuts." Alex retorted sarcastically. "Just no gluing your hair together this time!" he glared over at the snickering Stoll brothers.

I went over to one of the brown counter tops and peered over the various art supplies. I didn't really know what to make, so I just grabbed a purple marker and a blank sheet of paper.

I walked over to the picnic tables and sat down beside Alex and Austin. The Stoll brothers sat across from me, both throwing things at each other like glitter or paper pieces. Alex gave them an annoyed look.

"Will you two _please_ act your own age for once?" he pleaded. The Stoll brothers both looked at each other and grinned. Travis grabbed the container of glitter and Connor grabbed a bottle of glue.

As quick as lightning bolts they both jumped up onto the picnic table and aimed their weapons at Alex.

"NO!" he gasped, but it was too late. The Strolls fired their weapons; Connor shot his glue all over Alex's shirt like a water gun, and soon afterwards followed a shower of purple glitter from Travis's now empty container.

Alex screamed in horror and looked down at himself. He was covered in purple glitter and glue.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" he wailed and jumped up onto the picnic table.

"Bring it Pixie!" they teased.

Alex lunged at them with his pixie-like shirt, and before I knew it the picnic table looked like a wrestler's arena. Glitter flew everywhere, and Alex went away at clawing at the Stolls.

After about only a minute, Alex had Travis pinned to the table with a wrestlers hold, and Connor was under Alex's right arm, struggling to break free.

"Ready to settle down?" Alex asked through clenched teeth.

"We surrender!" Connor choked out while clawing at Alex's arm to let him go. His cheeks were red, and I was guessing it was hard to breathe while being in a head lock.

"Good," Alex's quickly let go and jumped down from the table, as if nothing had happened. The only thing wrong was he still looked like Edward Cullen in the light.

"Dude, that was insane! How'd you do that?" I asked him anxiously.

"I did wrestling from the seventh grade to the tenth, and then I came to camp." He gave me an evil grin and pounded a fist into his other palm.

"Nice!" we high fived and then I brushed off my glittery seat before sitting back down.

I still had no idea what to make, so I just doodled and talked for a while (which once I think about it, sounds like something a girl would do).

"What are you making?" I asked Alex and looked over at his paper. I thought he was drawing, but instead he was making a list.

"A list on how many ways I can painfully get revenge on those stupid Stolls." He admitted and clenched his jaw.

"You have to admit though, that was kind of funny. Besides, we're children of Hermes; it's close to impossible to not play a prank every day!" I exclaimed.

"Well thank you captain obvious!" He snapped back.

"Sheesh, tou-chy" I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"I just get tired of them embarrassing me is all." He breathed heavily and put down his list. When he heaved a sigh the glitter from his shirt caught the light slightly.

"I mean, sure, they're the best pranksters this camp has probably ever known, but they embarrass me in front of-"he stopped so abruptly I thought he was having trouble breathing.

"Yea?" I asked and wavered for him to go on.

"Well, I kind of like-"he paused again.

"Spit it out!" I urged.

"Fine! I Like H- Hope." He said quickly.

I slapped his shoulder so hard he almost fell off the bench.

"OW!" he complained.

"Dude, why the heck didn't you tell me!" I asked him sternly.

"I don't know. I don't tell many people I guess." He rubbed his shoulder like a little kid would to a cut.

"So are you going to sing to her tonight?" I asked him.

"Dude, have you ever heard me sing?" he acted like I was an idiot. "I sound like a fork in a garbage disposal!" he wined and cupped his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you don't!" I assured him.

"Well either way I'm not going to sing." He folded his arms and sighed deeply. I felt for him. "But what are you going to sing?" he asked.

"I literally have no idea." I hit my head on the table a few times before a hand ripped up my head by my curly brown hair.

"Ouch!" I whined and looked over annoyingly at Austin who had saved my head from further damage.

"Well what are you thinking?" Alex asked as I faced back towards him.

"Something Carter will like obviously," I propped up elbow on the table and placed my head in my palm.

"Hmmmm…" Both Austin and Alex hummed in sync.

I looked down at my piece of paper, which now was covered in random doodles. One caught my eye. It was sideways along the edge, and was made in red ink, so it obviously wasn't mine.

I looked suspiciously over at Alex and he smiled. "I did it when you weren't looking" he admitted.

It read,_ Carter loves Charlie :)_

"You are so-"but I stopped in the middle of my sentence. An idea crept into my thoughts, and I stood up so abruptly that I made the whole bench I was sitting on fall over.

Austin, Alex, and my sister Sophia all fell to the ground with a _**THUD**_

"OW!" they all moaned in sync.

"Sorry!" I called behind me as I ran from the arts and crafts center.

"Charlie, what are you doing!" called Alex from the doorway.

I was halfway down the hill when I called "Going to see Anne!"

I sprinted through camp in such a rush that I didn't realize I had just flung straight past Carter.

"Hey Char-"but I had whipped past her.

"WOAH!" I put on my heels like breaks and backed up to Carter.

"My bad! I can't talk right now though" I slipped in a quick kiss and then began running before she could reply.

"See ya tonight!" I called over my shoulder.

I ran through camp, calling Anne's name. Everyone stopped and stared, and once I think about it I must have seemed like a psychotic freak.

I ran into the Apollo cabin, breathing hard. Sweat soaked my shirt, and I felt like a drought had just consumed my throat.

"Where- is- Anne?" I asked through hard breaths.

"In the stables with Vronti." Answered Scott, her half brother. He looked at me skeptically from his bunk.

"Did you just run the marathon or something?" he asked.

"Probably more, I- can't- explain now." I panted. He waved me dismissively and I ran out of the shining cabin.

I ran to the stables without stopping, and burst through the doors. Just as Scott had said, I found Anne sitting in the hay with her Pegasus Vronti, who was nibbling on a carrot.

"ANNE!" I gasped. My knees buckled and I crumpled to the ground. She ran over to help me up but I was already up on my feet again.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes brows knit with concern. "You look like you've just ran a marathon." She brushed a lock of wavy blonde hair from her face.

"I've been getting that a lot," I said and huffed another deep breath. "But I came to tell you I know what song I want to sing."

She walked over to the haystack and picked up a green clip board, which matched her light green T-shirt.

"Sounds good, what are you going to sing for us?" she asked.

"You Make Me Smile, by Uncle Kracker." I puffed up my chest and smiled wide.

"Nice one!" she quickly jotted me down on her clip board and set it back down in the hay.

"I have to go because my cabin probably thinks I've gone by-polar." I smiled and finally caught my breath. "See ya later."

"Ok see ya Pheidippides," she teased. As I ran off I smiled in remembrance of the first marathon runner from ancient Greece.

I ran through camp, once more probably looking like I was running from a monster.

As I ran past the dining pavilion I heard someone call my name. I whipped around to see Drew standing there, leaning against one of the dining pavilion columns. She wore a tight pink mini-skirt, a white tank top, and heels that looked like she would break her ankle if she fell over.

She held up her index finger, and motioned me to come over to her.

I rolled my eyes and trudged over.

She had an evil grin on her face, and she looked like a clown with all that make-up on. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and her dark brown eyes were like evil black holes.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

"Oh I just wanted to talk," she grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the column, where no one could see me from that angle.

I tried to slip away, but she cornered me like a cat would to a mouse.

"What?" I asked again, this time getting angry with her.

I then heard someone calling my name.

"Charlie!" it was Carters lovely voice, I could tell.

"Over he-"I couldn't finish my sentence, because before I knew it Drew grabbed my shirt and pushed me to the ground, letting herself fall with me. She fell on top of me, still grabbing my shirt as if we had been kissing, when Carter came around the corner.

I can't tell you how awful the look on her face was. It was the look of disbelief, grief, and sadness.

Immediately tears welled up in her eyes.

"Carter, it's not what it looks like!" I yelled and quickly pushed Drew off of me. She fell to the ground with a squeal, and I jumped up to my feet.

I tried to grab Carters hand, but she quickly pulled away as if she thought I was going to hurt her.

"You- you," her voice was unsteady, and hot tears threatened to spill over her eyelids at anytime.

"Carter, I swear I didn't do-"but she interrupted me.

"How could you?" she shot at me. That's was when the tears came. They streamed down her face like miniature streams, and dripped to the grassy ground. "Charlie I trusted you and here you go off kissing anoth-"but she couldn't finish her sentence.

She turned around, wiped the tears from her face, and ran through camp.

I turned towards Drew with a red hot face, but I couldn't do anything to her, so all I replied was "Nice going clown face!"

She looked at me with a "hurt" face, but that grin was still hidden underneath her artificial frown.

I turned and peered over camp to find Carter. I found her a little ways off, sobbing and running up the hill to the woods.

"Carter!" I called, even though I knew she would never be able to hear me.

I gave Drew one last evil glare, before I sprinted up the hill towards Carter.

**Well, I know it's not the most "action-packed" chapter ever, but I'm trying my best! Thanks for everything guys, I really appreciate it :) btw sorry to all those Edward Cullen lovers out there haha**

**Today I went to state for Power of the Pen, it was so much fun and an amazing experience, even though I didn't place :D**

**Sorry Clio and Draego, I'm still working on getting you two in!**

**Please read "Once a Camper Always a Camper" by Draego Son of Hades, epic story so far and he's FINALLY updating again (I'm just teasing you Ari ;D)**

**Well plz read and review everyone, or I won't post chapter 31, thanks ya'll!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys, I just have to say that if you don't like how I portray my story, than please don't read my story. I make my story the way I think it should be, and if you don't like it like that then you don't have to read, no one is making you. Please enjoy…**

Carter

I looked around to find Charlie, only to find every other camper but him.

"Charlie!" I called. I could have sworn I saw him run past here a minute ago.

"Over he-!" it was his voice, I was sure of it. But why had it been cut off?

I ran to the pillar where I had heard him calling. As I whipped around the corner my heart immediately sank into my stomach, and I felt as if I were about to fall over.

There, on the ground, were Drew and Charlie. Drew was on top of him, pulling at his shirt collar and smiling wide.

They had been kissing.

Charlie immediately began to speak.

"Carter, it's not what it looks like!" he yelled and pushed Drew off of him. She squealed and fell to the ground as Charlie jumped to his feet.

He grabbed for my hand, but I pulled away and pushed myself up against the pillar, still in shock.

"You- you," my brain pleaded for me to yell at him, but my heart was still in the pit of my stomach, and I was unable to speak without my voice shaking.

"Carter, I swear I didn't do-"he began but I cut him off.

"How could you?" I shot at him, my voice unsteady with grief. I felt one tear roll down my cheek, and then another. Before I knew it they were coming in large drips and falling to the ground.

"Charlie I trusted you and here you go off kissing anoth-"but I was unable to finish my own sentence. With Drew smiling evilly at me I couldn't take it. I whipped around and quickly wiped as many tears from my face as I could before I retreated through camp.

I ran up the hill to the woods, passing by everyone without acknowledging them. When I reached the top I looked behind me to see Charlie sprinting through camp, pushing passed people, in pursuit to catch up with me.

I shook my head and then ran into the woods without looking back. I sprinted past trees that had branches growing out in all different directions, looking like arms.

It was very windy out, making my hair whip around in all different directions. The sky was cloudy and the dark clouds threatened to make the sky cry, but I knew that wouldn't happen. It never rained here, unless Zeus willed it to.

I pushed on farther into the woods, not knowing where I was going but only wanting to run.

I finally reached the stream, and ran through it, not caring how cold the water was. Water rushes up to my thighs, soaking my pants and shoes.

As I ran out the other side I turned around. Charlie was trying to follow me, but was having trouble because I was faster than him; he whipped around a rock and saw me at the other side of the stream. Sweat beaded his forehead and he was frowning with grief.

"Carter wait!" he called. I turned around and kept running through the woods, now shivering.

As I ran around the corner of a boulder I put on my heels like breaks. It was a much closed in circle, with the trees aligned like a gate, sort of a dead end. My only other exit was a gorse tunnel through some bushes.

I walked forward to crawl into the tunnel, when I heard a deep growl behind me.

"Charlie stop trying to scare-"but when I turned around it wasn't Charlie.

It was the Nemean Lion.

I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I quickly backed up until I was pressed against the boulder, right beside the tunnel.

The Nemean Lion was blocking the exit to the circle, so I had to somehow get through the tunnel if I wanted to escape.

"Nice lion, good lion." I soothed. "I'm just going to reach down and…" I slowly reached down and picked up a handful of dirt from the ground. I then edged a little closer to the gorse tunnel, and the Nemean Lion growled, baring its yellow fangs.

I put one hand into the tunnel, making sure my escape was there. I held up the handful of dirt and quickly threw it into the Nemean Lions eyes.

It growled and scratched at its eyes with its huge paw. Without looking back I jumped down and began to crawl through the tunnel, but something caught my foot.

I turned and saw the Nemean Lion, grasping my foot with his claws, his eyes now red and irritated from the dirt.

I let a scream escape my lips, as he began to drag me from the tunnel. I reached up over my head and clawed at the ground to try and pull free, but it was no use. I looked up in front of me, and saw a large stick, the size of a baseball bat. Before being ripped from the tunnel I grabbed the stick.

I emerged into the woods once more with the Nemean Lion at my heels, literally.

I slipped my foot out of my shoe that was still in the Lions jaw, and jumped to my feet. I held out the stick like a sword, trying desperately to scare the Lion.

"Get back!" I swung the stick, trying to hit the Nemean Lion in the muzzle, but he just grabbed it with his big maw. I shrieked once more and yanked the stick, trying to pull it free from his grasp.

I knew I must look like a wreck. My ponytail had freed itself and my hair was whipping around furiously in the wind. My clothes were stained with dirt and grass, and still soaking wet from running through the stream. And to top it all off I was swinging aimlessly at a giant Lion with a stick the size of a baseball bat.

I finally ripped the stick from the Lions maw, but he had chewed up the end pretty well.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Carter!" it was Charlie's.

"Charlie no!" I called, trying to get him to shut up or the Nemean Lion might go for him instead.

While the Nemean Lion turned its head towards Charlie's voice, I saw my chance. I held up the stick and bashed it on its head so hard that my stick broke in too.

That's when Charlie came around the corner. He saw the Nemean Lion, the broken stick, and my messed up appearance. I'm pretty sure he quickly figured out we were both in big danger.

"RUN!" I slipped passed the Lion as he shook his head, probably from me hitting him so hard, and grabbed Charlie's wrist. I pulled him away from the gated in boulder, and began to run through the woods once more.

"Carter, what- is- that!" he asked through breaths as we ran through the woods.

"Well- what does- it look like!" I asked, still furious at him.

"A- giant lion?" he screamed in terror.

"Not just any- giant lion, the- Nemean Lion!" I gasped as I turned around to look at Charlie and saw the Nemean Lion close behind us, and gaining.

He was about so say more, but I shushed him. "We can talk after we're done running for our lives!" He nodded with eyes full of fear. Oh those eyes, those beautiful blue- snap out of it Carter! We're running for our lives and you have the nerve to think about a boy who cheated on you? Gosh!

I whipped past a tree, and I looked behind me once more to see our progress. The Nemean Lion was just on our heels, probably in pouncing reach. We would never make it, we would have to fight.

I jumped behind a tree, and pulled Charlie with me, still holding his wrist. I let got as we hunched behind the tree.

"Charlie no time to talk, we are going to have to fight off this thing!" he held up his finger, about to protest, when the Nemean Lion turned around and headed for us once more.

I quickly said a prayer to my dad, and then something hit me. I was a Hephaestus child, I should be able to build something, and that was just what I was going to do. I may not be as good as Leo, but I could try.

"Charlie, distract him!" Charlie got up and picked up a large stick from the ground, about the same size as the one I had before.

"Sure thing!" I could tell he was trying to be brave, but his eyes couldn't hide all the fear that I knew he was feeling, because I was shaking with fear myself.

"Yo, flea bag!" the Nemean Lion turned his head towards Charlie and growled, now pacing towards him.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and grabbed whatever I could find. I turned up several screws, a piece of gum, and a folded up picture of Lindsey from the Apollo cabin. Nothing I could work with.

I got so aggravated that I kicked the ground. I peeked around the tree to see Charlie, fending off the Lion by swinging it around like a baseball bat.

"Here pretty kitty!" I heard Charlie say. Then I realized that was defiantly not Charlie's voice. I jumped to my feet and peeked around the tree to see a girl, about twenty feet from the Lion.

She looked as tough as the Lion, if not more. Her hair was light blonde, with dark streaks of black running through it. Her eyes were so dark they looked black, but you could tell they were blue. I could tell she was about fifteen, but somehow she looked older.

She had clenched fists, standing there so confident I knew if the Lion attacked it stood no chance. She had on black leather gloves, with sharp spikes coming out the knuckles. In her hand was gripped a flaming whip, like something a Fury might have.

Her clothes consisted of a black T-shirt, which had a long rip on the shoulder that made the sleeve sag to the middle of her arm, showing off her shoulder. She also wore ripped jeans, that looked like had been through a shredder. Her shoes were old black leather hunting boots. She wore a belt that had weapons hanging from almost every strap. A noticed everything from small portable knives to animal whistles to vile's of dark liquids, I was guessing poison.

Her eyes were so devious I thought I saw the Nemean Lion get scared. She wore black eyeliner and pink glitter eye shadow over her eyes, which were staring at the Lion without fear.

"You want to play? I'm up for anything," she looked over at me, and then glanced at Charlie. She rolled her eyes as if we were wimps.

"You," she nodded towards Charlie. "Go take care of your friend. I've got this little kitten under my control." Charlie did as he was told, and as soon as he moved the Nemean Lion lashed at him with his paw.

The girl was quicker though. She grabbed her whip and lashed it out at the Lion, its flames licking the leather weapon.

It curled around the Lions wrist, and she yanked back to keep his claws from getting Charlie.

It roared in rage, and then in panic as the flames hit his coat and caught on his paw.

The girl rolled her eyes at the Lion, and then smiled as if enjoying it in pain.

Charlie got behind the tree with me, and heaved a tired sigh, probably from running. I don't know if it was because I was so exhausted, or because I had been so terrified, but I threw my hands around Charlie and hugged him. He put his arm around my waist protectively, and we both turned to watch the girl.

She pulled back her whip just as the Nemean Lion surged towards her. Its fangs were long and stained yellow, and it was so fast its golden fur was like a blur as it charged.

This time she put her whip back in a belt holster, and clenched her fists. She held up her fists and the spikes looked about as long and sharp as the Lions.

When the Nemean Lion pounced, the girl didn't even flinch. She side stepped him, which I didn't think was possible with a charging cat, then whipped around and punch his side.

The four spikes from her gloves impaled his skin, and the Lion roared so loud I covered my ear.

When I thought she was about to pull out the gloves, she did something much different and devious. She ran her fists along his side, with her spikes still in the Lions body. It ripped through flesh and skin, and I'm guessing a few bones. The thought of how painful that would be made my side numb.

The Lion roared again, and I could swear I saw his eyes flash with fear.

The Lions side dripped Ichor, which is the equivalent of blood but for monsters.

In rage and fear it whipped around and faced the girl, whose hand was dripping Ichor from the spikes.

She then took out her whip once more, its flames licking the leather.

The Lion knew better than to go after it, so it began to back up. The girl stepped towards it, smiling evilly.

She lashed out the whip once more. It hit the Nemean Lions side, only making the cut much larger.

It roared in pain, but was still trying to fight.

"Oh, does the pretty kitty have a cut?" she chided and brushed some hair from her face. "Let me just put you out of your misery then." She held up the whip and lashed it out, impaling the monster. Just as the Lion began to turn to gold dust, she rolled back up her whip and put it in her holster.

Charlie and I slipped out from behind to tree, where the girl was standing.

She ran her fingers through her hair and brushed it from her face.

I walked up to her, Charlie following close behind. She put her hand on her hip and examined her black painted nails, as if nothing had just happened.

"How the heck did you do that?" I asked her in amazement.

"What?" she replied.

"You know, the Nemean Lion, the monster you JUST killed!"

"Oh that thing, easy stuff. I could have defeated that thing with my bare hands, but I like to have fun with it." She rolled her eyes annoyingly at me, and I had the feeling she thought I was a pest, but I could also see a slight grin on her face, telling me she enjoyed the praise.

"That was amazing!" Charlie gasped behind me. He held out his hand to shake hers, but she didn't seem in the mood. Reluctantly after a few seconds she shoved her hand at Charlie and shook it. Ichor dripped off of her gloves and onto Charlie's hand. When she pulled away he wiped the sticky liquid onto his pants.

"Um, I don't know if I've seen you around camp before. Have we met?" I asked skeptically.

"I believe not. I come from a different camp actually, one I created myself. I'm just here for a visit."

"Wait, you're from the Roman camp?" Charlie piped up from behind me.

"No you idiot. I'm from Camp Reach, for those who resent the gods." Thunder boomed overhead, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Um, ok." I said. I had never heard of Camp Reach, but I decided not to ask." I'm Carter, this is Charlie." I glanced back at Charlie and rolled my eyes, still frustrated with my whole predicament with him.

"Clio," she said and pulled out one of her knives. She began to pick at her nails with the sharp blade, and when I looked closer I realized blood was crusted onto the edge.

"So why did you come to save us. I mean you couldn't have heard us or anything." She glared at me."I mean just wondering." I added.

"I'm Clio. I'm smart enough to know when and where a fight is about to happen. When I came to camp I saw Charlie running after you and decided to follow. I never miss a chance for a good fight." She spit on the ground.

"So you just kind of followed me." he asked.

"No, I ran into the woods, and I heard this one screaming," She nodded towards me." So I followed the noise and found that Lion about to eat you both. I would have let him too, but I thought I'd have some fun."

I heard Charlie gulp behind me, and I took a small step back.

"So you're parent is…?"

"Parents actually. My father is that idiot sun god, Apollo, and my mother is Nyx, the goddess of the night."

"Wait that means your-"I decided maybe I shouldn't ask anymore. I didn't want that flaming whip to come out on me.

"Well we better be getting back then," I said and rubbed my neck, without looking into her eyes. Those eyes seemed to make me sick if I looked into the too long. It was like being overwhelmed by fear. I was guessing she got it from Nyx. Apollo and Nyx, a weird combination once you think about it.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me one more time before running off through the woods.

"Thanks!" I called behind her. She spit on the ground one more time before disappearing into the trees.

**Wow that took me all day to create! So much fun though haha**

**Thanks greystarz18 for giving me Clio :D I love you chicka, and had literally so much fun making Clio in my story xD its always nice to have a little violence right?**

**Sorry Draego Son Of Hades, I actually couldn't get you in the end. That means you'll be in my whole next chapter though, Draego will show up :D**

**Yes, another shout out to Diamondsgirl101, thanks for everything girly, I love ya :)**

**Well that's all! Review or I will get Clio, Kat, and Anne, and we will DESTROY YOU ALLL! Muahahaha! Thanks :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok I was listening to For Good by Glee so this beginning is the way it is. I can't necessarily call it dramatic, that's your job haha, so please enjoy…**

Charlie

I was so stunned with what had just happened that it was extremely hard to explain what was going on, but I found myself faced with no choice. Carter needed to know that it was all Drew doing this devious work, not me. Drew had messed everything up and I was furious with her.

You see, I was still in quite a daze. The Nemean Lion had just attacked my girlfriend, who was stilled ticked off at me, and I had just met some sort of half and half goddess. Today was quite a horrific day.

"Carter please hear me out!" I called and ran up behind her. I grabbed her wrist but she pulled away. She turned around, her face red with anger, and she stared me up and down.

She crossed her arms and began to thump her foot. "I'll give you one minute to explain all of this!" she yelled and whipped out her phone, which I knew she shouldn't have. She held up her phone to her face, and then pointed to me to begin.

"Ok look, I was NOT kissing Drew! After you called me she knocked me over and fell on top of me to make you think that I was kissing her. This whole thing was her idea on how to get us apart! I'm just sorry that you had to be involved in this mess too. Please believe I would never do anything to hurt you Carter, I like you more than any other girl before, please believe me." I looked at her in desperation and opened my hands, palms up.

She lowered her phone with her mouth hung slightly open. Her hair was blowing around in her face and her stormy blue eyes were puffy and red from tears. Oh how I love those eyes.

She just stood there for a moment in confusion. She then lowered her head and shook it vigorously back and forth, and then palm slapped her face. She looked back up at me with sad eyes.

"Charlie, I…I…" she cupped her hand over her mouth and shook her head once more. "I'm so sorry" she barely whispered.

She walked over to me and bit her lip, so I knew she was thinking. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I grasped her in my arms, thanking Hermes that this all worked out ok.

"How could I believe her?" she asked a bit louder this time. Her breath was shaky, and I hoped she wasn't crying.

"I'm the one who fell over, ya' know?" I cracked a smile and stroked her hair.

She pulled away and gave me a grin. "You must be pretty clumsy to be knocked over by a girl." She sniffled and let out a relieved sigh. The thing that surprised me was that that's when she began to cry. She was crying with relief.

"Yea I know. But for the record I wasn't ready." I smiled and wiped a tear away from her cheek with my thumb, and pulled her in for another hug.

"Never talk to that skunk bag again ok?" she asked while she laid her head under my neck.

"Why would I feel the need to ever do that?" I asked. She didn't respond though, she just hugged me in the middle of the woods. Other than the wind and her occasional sniffle, it was quite.

She finally picked up her head and looked me in the eyes.

"We should be getting back now. I feel the urge to punch Drew in the jaw." She grinned and began to walk, pulling me by my hand.

"Who do you think summoned that Lion anyway?" I asked.

"I have my suspicions." She sighed and looked at her ankle, which was slightly oozing blood.

"Wow wow wow!" I held up my palm for her to stop.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, that!" I wavered towards her ankle. "How the heck did that happen?" I crossed my arms and began to thump my foot.

"It's nothing Charlie, chill out. It's just a little scratch." I waved me off and proceeded to walk.

I looked at her ankle from where I was standing. It looked like something that might happen to your knee if you fell off of your bike. The skin was peeled away and the flesh was red.

"Alright get over here." I grinned and stomped up to her.

"What?" she asked and raised her eyebrows. I came up behind her and picked her off of the ground, holding her under her back and under her knees.

"Woah!" she clutched onto my head and kicked her legs. "Charlie!" she laughed and sprawled around, trying to crawl away from my grasp.

"Carter stop-"I tried begging her to stop or I might drop her, but she kept jumping around in my arms.

"What are you doing, I'm fine!" she grabbed my hair and yanked, trying to get away from me.

"Ow!" I wined and grabbed her wrist with one hand and clutching her waist with the other hand.

After another minute of sprawling and kicking she finally let out a sigh. "Are you going to enforce this?" she asked and blew a lock of hair from her face.

"Absolutely!" I smiled smugly and stuck out my tongue at her.

"You are such a child!" she kissed my cheek and waved her hand. "But if you INSIST!"

I nodded once and regained my grip to ensure I didn't drop her in the mud.

"I'm just going to carry you back to camp is all, ok?" I asked and smiled.

"If you must!" she threw her hands around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry again for believing Drew." She said as I began to walk through the woods, holding her in my arms.

"I can understand why you would think that though." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Well I overreacted when I should have known it was nothing. I am so dumb!" her voice echoed slightly through the woods.

"Don't ever say that Carter Smith!" I scolded. "It wasn't any of our faults, it was Drew. How about we both agree on that?"

"I guess I can come to that agreement." She nodded and stifled a laugh.

"Sounds good…" the rest of our walk was in silence. It didn't take that long to get to camp, and when we did half the campers met us when we emerged.

Everyone swarmed us with questions. I saw Jason with Piper at his side in the back, and Leo with a worried look on his face beside them. Clio was standing there with her arms crossed and she glared at everyone around her as if they were pests. Luna was there popping her bubble gum, with Davey right behind her, smiling and looking at her like she was a goddess. Cloud was there and so was his sister Lindsey, and Anne was close behind them, her eyes filled with concern. I saw Megan from the Aphrodite cabin as well with Hope. I remembered hearing that Lindsey, Megan, and Carter were all best friends and I was guessing they had been scared to death for Carter. Jordan and Violet were there was well, and Jordan kept eyeing Violet every once in a while. Half of the camp was there as well, all yelling out questions and whispering to each other.

I set Carter on her feet as Chiron pushed through the crowd.

"Back up children give them some room." He called, his low voice booming over the crowd.

I looked over as an Apollo child came up to Carter with a first-aid pack in hand. She held it up to Carter and wavered to her ankle.

"No it's ok I'm fine!" she assured her. The Apollo girl shrugged her shoulders and walked away. "Sorry!" Carter called behind her and blushed. I smiled and realized just how much of an apologetic person she was.

I saw Annabeth in the crowd too, with a guy about fifteen standing beside her. I could tell he was new because I had never seen him before, and he shifted his feet back and forth nervously.

"Alright everyone get back to your training, I will deal with them." Chiron called and waved everyone off. They all slumped their shoulders and went back to their original stations at camp.

Davey kept looking off at Luna as she went to the Archery arena with Nico. Once when she turned to look at him he nearly tripped over a rock.

I smiled and turned back to Chiron.

"Now children, can you explain to me what happened? Clio only told me she had 'Kicked the Nemean Lion's Butt'." I smirked and laughed under my breath as he put air quotes around the last part. "But I would like to know it all."

Annabeth popped up beside Chiron with the boy at her heels.

"And Draego needs a tour sir," she reminded him.

"Oh yes, my mistake my boy." He patted Draego's shoulders, who looked like he was about to pass out. That's how I would feel too if a centaur that I didn't think existed began to pat my shoulder.

"It's alright," he chocked out.

"Alright then, how about this. Carter, you come with me and tell me the whole story so we can crack down on whoever might've summoned that monster. Charlie, you should know the camp well enough. Take this young lad on a tour." Ordered Chiron.

"I mean this in no disrespect sir, but wouldn't it be better if Annabeth took him?" I asked. Annabeth, whom was still at his side, reached into her bag that she held and ripped out a bunch of papers.

"I have way to much work to do Charlie! I don't have time!" she shoved the papers in my face furiously. I looked at her with big eyes and her mood seemed to change. "I'm sorry Charlie, I'm just stressfully busy at the moment." She sighed and put the papers back in her bag.

"Then it is decided. Charlie you will take this young, uh, what did you say your name was?" he asked and looked down at him.

"Draego, sir." He replied and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Ah yes, take Draego on a tour will you? And Carter come with me, I need to hear this story myself." He said.

"Uh Chiron, how exactly do I give a tour?" I asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. Just show him around, show him everything he needs. Like the cabins, the dining pavilion, etcetera, and while you're at it get him a weapon and answer his questions." He instructed.

I nodded and walked over beside Draego.

He looked kind of like Thalia, because he had a punk-rock look. His hair was jet black, and came down to his jaw bone in layers. His eyes were lightning blue, like Carters. Once I think about it Draego might as well be Carters brother.

He was wearing a black Pink Floyd T-shirt, and denim jeans. He also had on old scuffed up Volcom skater shoes.

Draego stuffed his hands in his pockets and swade back and forth slightly.

"Alright then, let's depart." Chiron announced. Carter and Chiron bounded off towards the Big House, as did Annabeth with all of her papers.

"Well Draego, welcome to camp." I announced and spread out my arms towards camp. I heard him gulp again, and he nodded stiffly.

"So all of this stuff, it's like, real?" he asked and as he did a three-sixty in one spot to examine all of camp.

"Every last tale." I said. "Believe me, I was surprised too when I found out about, ya' know, all of this!" I chuckled to try and lighten the mood.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About a week," I replied.

"Oh. So you're still new?"

"Well yea, pretty much."

"And so you like, just met your girlfriend?" he asked and for the first time so far, smiled.

"Well…" I was about to say that she wasn't my girlfriend, when I realized that we were official now. "Yes I suppose." I smiled and looked over at the Big House to see if I could spot Carter, but she was already gone.

"Well Draego, let me show you around then." I began to walk towards camp, when I realized he wasn't following. I turned around and saw him starring into the woods.

"What are you-?" but then I realized a Tree Nymph was smiling and waving at him.

"Oh. Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He shook his head and nodded, and then we proceeded through camp.

I showed him just about everything. The dining pavilion, the climbing wall, the Pegasus stables (which almost turned into a disaster when one of the Pegasus decided to make an un-canny bathroom break where I was about to step), Long Island Sound, the archery area, the fighting arena, and lastly the cabin area, which I saved for last.

"And here we have the cabin area." I explained as we walked over beside the hearth. I explained to him how the cabins were set up, and what they stood for. I explained how some cabins were just for show like the Hera cabin or the Artemis cabin.

"And hopefully today, when we have a bonfire, you will be claimed." I said as Chiron came over.

"Hello Chiron." I greeted.

"Hello children. How is everything?" he asked.

"Fine actually…" Draego replied for us.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and grasped Draegos shoulder. He stiffened and then gave what looked to be a smile, but I couldn't tell because he looked so nervous. Something about Chiron must give him shivers I suppose.

"We're going to hit the weaponry to get him a sword or something." I explained.

"Alright but be careful. It's quite full and I don't want anyone to get pierced before handling a weapon." He chuckled, and Draego's eyes became wide. Chiron straightened up his posture and laughed "I was only joking my boy!" Draego gave him a halfhearted smile. "Well any who, be on your way then." Chiron dismissed us.

As we were walking off I called after him "Do you think he will be claimed tonight Chiron!" he turned around while walking away.

"He already has been, while you were gone!" he explained.

"Oh really? Who is his parent?" I called when he was about a hundred feet away.

"Ask him yourself." And with that Chiron trotted away.

I turned towards Draego, who was staring intently at cabin number thirteen, the Hades cabin.

I looked at him curiously. "Who's your parent?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded towards cabin thirteen. "Hades…"

**Oh snap a cliff hanger… sorta! Haha I think this chapter came along nicely :) **

**Thank you Draego Son Of Hades for Draego :D and thanks for everything else :)**

**Thank you everyone for being so freaking supportive and so nice and everything. Reading my reviews makes my day EVERY time I look :D it makes me feel like I'm a real author! So again thanks :)**

**So review or I won't put up chapter 33 Mua hahaha! Thanks :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry the beginning is kinda boring, but please enjoy :)**

Carter

I began to tell Chiron what had happened, but he shushed me before I could explain.

"Don't speak out here child, we don't want any unwanted ears to listen." He corralled me towards to Big House with one big hand on my shoulder.

I walked up the porch stairs, and I looked around at the chipped paint, the rickety screen door, and the Pinochle table that sat around the corner. Mr. D was there playing cards with, well, an invisible friend I suppose, because the cards a crossed from him were floating in mid-air.

I pushed open the screen door easily, and stepped inside. The floor boards underneath my feet creaked as I walked down the hallway to Chiron's office.

I walked inside and plopped myself down on the chair across from Chiron's desk. Pictures covered the walls of his office, and an old computer sat in the corner, flickering occasionally. Soft music was playing in the background, Frank Sinatra I made out.

Chiron pulled over his wheel chair that sat in the corner, and slowly stuffed himself in. After a minute he looked like a normal human being in a wheel chair.

"Now Carter," he said while wheeling himself around his desk to face me. "What exactly happened?"

I explained to him how I thought Charlie was kissing Drew, and how I ran through the woods. I didn't think he cared very much about my love life, but he seemed kind of amused as I explained. I told him how I was cornered against the rock by the Nemean Lion, and how Charlie and I had just barely escaped. Lastly I told him how Clio had come and saved us. At this part his eyes widened, and he seemed distracted.

"I see…." He rubbed his temples and heaved a sigh. "Well someone obviously summoned that beast; this may be a big problem." He sat back in his wheel chair and stared straight ahead, probably thinking about what to do. "And now we have Clio too. We have to watch her; she's a fighter alright, much like an Ares child, but more powerful." He added.

"Chiron, is there any possible way that Clio would know who summoned the Lion? She is a goddess after all." I gestured.

Chiron strained his neck. "I don't think that's possible, but it's a good thought."

I drummed my thumbs on my knees, pondering on what to do. I had my suspects about who might've summoned that Lion, but I would never think anyone from camp would do something like that anyway.

"I suppose I'll just have to announce it to the Camp, and see if anyone knows anything." He said as he began to wheel back around the desk. I got up and followed him as we made our way back outside to the deck, where Mr. D was still playing Pinochle with his invisible friend.

"I'll announce it tonight, but thank you for your help Carter." He smiled and nodded, and I did the same. I walked back down the steps of the Big House and proceeded through Camp to find Charlie.

I walked up to Davey and Luna, who were talking by the Pegasus Stables.

"Hey guys, have you seen Charlie?" I asked them. Luna had her hand on her hip and was chewing her gum, and Davey was staring like an idiot at her from the corner of his eye.

"I think I saw him in the cabin area." Luna said and popped a bubble.

"Yep," was all Davey replied. He held up his hand to lean against the door post, but missed because he was looking at Luna. He fell straight over and hit the ground hard.

He began coughing and holding his stomach, which showed he had obviously gotten the wind knocked out of him, hard.

"You ok?" Luna laughed and held out her hand to help him up. He took it and popped up from the ground, still coughing to get air.

"Yea-, I meant to do that." He crossed his arms and leaned up against the post.

Luna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Any who, yea I saw him by the cabins." She explained.

"Alright, thanks!" I waved and ran off, and as I ran I heard Luna say "Nice going flower boy."

I reached the cabin area, and walked over to the hearth, where I could see everything.

"Hey Anne, where's Charlie?" I called to Anne who was over with Leo beside our cabin.

"He went into cabin thirteen with Draego I think." She replied. I gave her the thumbs up and sprinted to the Hades cabin, wondering what he would be doing in there.

Then it hit me, another Hades child?

I pushed open the black door and slowly walked inside. Charlie was sitting over on a bed with Draego, who had his bags plopped beside him.

"Hey guys," I said slowly. They both looked up, and Charlie walked over to me.

"Is it true?" I whispered quietly enough so Draego couldn't hear. Charlie nodded with wide eyes.

"Hades has some explaining to do." I scoffed under my breath.

"Uh guys, still here." Draego peaked over Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh yea." Charlie said stupidly. "This is Carter, my… my girlfriend." He explained. He looked at me as if to make sure he was saying the right thing, and I winked.

"Oh, so this is Carter." Draego got up and walked over beside Charlie. "Your boyfriend over here talks a lot about you." he smiled evilly, and Charlie glared at him.

"Well, I can't really help it!" he held up his hands in mock surrender.

I skipped over and kissed his cheek. "It's alright darlin'." I exclaimed and patted his shoulder.

"So Draego," I turned towards him. "Do you like camp so far?" I asked.

He leaned on the bed post and looked away. "I guess so," before he could say more, Luna came in.

She threw her bag onto her bunk before looking up to see us all in her cabin. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked with wide eyes.

She looked at Charlie, then me, then Draego, then back at me, then at Draego again. He held up his hand and waved awkwardly with a half smile on his face.

She shook her head and clenched her fists. "This has to be a joke!" she scoffed. "He can't be here!" she pointed towards Draego as if he were some kind of horrid pest.

"Luna calm down, this is your new half brother Draego." I explained and tried to use a happy voice to lighten the mood.

"It's bad enough having Nico here, but now I have to deal with him?" she made what seemed to be a growl, and trudged out of the cabin.

"Sheesh, I feel loved." Draego exclaimed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"That's just Luna… she'll warm up to you eventually." I said and forced a smile.

"Doubt that…" he walked over to his bunk and sat down, then stressfully ran his fingers through his hair.

"You ok?" I asked and came to sit beside him. Charlie immediately squeezed between Draego and I, giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and sat on the other side of him.

"Yea, this is all happening so freakin' fast though! I mean this morning I woke up at Yancy Academy thinking I was a normal kid, and here I am at a Camp, being told my dad is the Lord of the dead!" he laid his head in his palms and bit his lip.

"We all know how you feel though." I looked at him and smiled to let him know everything was ok, and Charlie, who was on the other side of Draego, gave me a funny glare. I laughed and reached behind Draego to flick Charlie's head.

While rubbing his head Charlie agreed. "Yea, we've all been there. Just about a week ago I thought I was normal, and the next thing I knew I was being chased down the street by a Cyclops."

Just then the conch horn blew, signaling supper.

"We'll meet you at the Dining Pavilion Draego," I said and got up from the bunk. "We'll give you a bit of time to take it all in…" I grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled him out of the cabin, looking behind me to see Draego deep in thought.

As soon as we got out of the cabin and out on the grass, Charlie grabbed my arm.

"What is with Luna?" he asked.

"I have no clue, because that was so unlike her. She doesn't really like Nico either, but she used to him. Maybe this one will just take some time." I explained.

"I've never seen her like that though. I mean come-"right then Charlie grabbed my arm. "DUCK!" he jumped to the ground, pulling me with him, just as three arrows came flying, right where we had just been standing.

"CONNOR, TRAVIS!" it was Anne's voice. I looked over to see the Stolls cracking up, with Anne standing there splattered with what looked like neon purple paint.

"Oh yea!" they high fived, when I saw two paint ball guns in their hands. "Who would have known that replacing paintballs with real paint could be so much fun!" exclaimed Connor.

Anne looked over at us, horrified.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry!" she exclaimed and ran over to us, still covered in neon purple paint. "It was those stupid Stolls!" she held her bow and quiver in hand. "Right when I was about to shoot at the target they came out and shot paint at me and I must have shot at you two instead. I am so sorry!" she started to try and wipe the paint off her face, just as Leo came over.

He took one look at Anne, then at the laughing Stolls, and screamed "Connor, Travis, get over here!" he ran up the hill towards them, as the fled in terror.

"Its- its ok," Charlie exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Ha-Ha, so funny!" Anne said sarcastically. "You just think it's funny because those are your half-brothers!"

"No no, I swear…" but he couldn't hold it in, and he started cracking up. "That was hilarious!" he held his stomach and pointed at Anne. "You look like a plum!"

She clenched her fists and her cheeks got red through all the paint. "Oh come on Charlie, give me a big hug!" she started chasing him, her arms open wide.

"Oh no you don't! Stay away from me Soleil!" he began to run away, and Anne chased him.

"You'll never catch-"but just before he could finish his sentence he tripped over a rock, tumbling down the hill.

Anne caught up with him down the hill, and tackled him. She got purple paint all over him, making him look like a plum as well.

"You win this one Soleil, but I will get you back! Hermes never let's anyone get away!" he got up and looked at his stained clothes.

"I got 'em!" I turned around and saw Leo coming over the hill, fighting with Connor and Travis. Connor was in a head lock by Leo, and Travis was trying to rip his brother loose from Leo by pulling at Connors belt.

"I'll get you free buddy!" Travis was yelling while pulling at his brother's belt. "Almost got it-"and before I knew it… _rippppp_. Connor's pants were on the ground, Travis left holding his brothers belt.

"Ah!" Connor screamed in embarrassment. His boxers were white with Power Rangers.

"Dude you still have those?" Travis started making fun while pointing at Connors underwear.

Connor ran over the hill, holding his pants, while Travis ran after laughing at his brother's expense.

Leo ran over and gave Anne a big hug, getting paint on him as well. "I showed them!" Leo puffed up his chest to look buff.

"Of Course," Anne laughed and wiped her face in a failed attempt to get the paint off of her.

"We'll meet you guys at the Pavilion," Leo exclaimed and put his arm around Anne as they walked off.

I looked back at Charlie, who had neon purple paint in his hair, on his cheeks, and covering his clothes.

"You really do look like a plum," I laughed and cupped my hand over my mouth.

"Aw, so you want a hug?" he held open his arms and began to walk toward me.

"Stay away from me Patel!" I screamed and ran away towards the Pavilion, laughing as Charlie chased me all the way there.

**Good, not good? Confusing, not confusing? You tell me! sorry it took me so long to update, but my church and I went on a Missions Trip :) DID YOU MISS ME? haha**

**Thanks Draego Son Of Hades, for being the awesome guy that you are ;) plz read his story btw! :D**

**DIAMONDSGIRL101! Anne was attacked *gasp* what did you think? Lol**

**Thanks ya'll for reading, and if I don't get at least 6 reviews I wont post the next chapter! :O thanks love ya :D**


	34. Chapter 34

Charlie

I walked into the Dining Pavilion, holding Carters hand, and covered in purple paint. I was going to kill my half brothers.

"See you later," I said and, before letting go, kissing her hand gently.

"Ok," she laughed and pursed her lips, "Tonight at the Amphitheater."

"Right, tonight…" as she walked off I suddenly realized what that meant. I was going to have to sing.

"Oh crap!" I immediately ran to the Apollo table, looking for Anne.

"Michael, have you seen Anne?" I asked frantically. He was sitting back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table, examining an orange like it might explode at any minute.

"Yea, she's over there," He said and pointed to the Hephaestus table. "With Leo no doubt."

"K' thanks," before leaving I patted his shoulder, knocking him off balance. He flailed his arms frantically, grabbing for the table, but fell backwards in his chair.

"Sorry!" I called as I ran for the Hephaestus table.

I saw Anne over by Leo, hugging him around the shoulders from behind.

I was about to call her name, when I saw Carter there as well. I skidded to a stop just before I was about plow into Anne's back.

I leaned back before falling, and regained my balance.

"Anne, can I talk to you?" I asked with her backed turned towards me. She turned around, still holding onto Leo, and smiled.

"Sure thing kiddo," she brushed a lock of wavy blonde hair from her face.

"I'm as old as you!" I exclaimed and raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulder and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the side.

"What?"

"I need some help." I said and bit my lip.

"Depends," she replied and looked at her nails.

I rolled my eyes and held out my arms, palms up.

"I'm just kidding! What do you need?" she asked.

"With tonight, I don't think I can do it!" I cried and ran my hands nervously through my hair.

"Settle down! Sheesh you're such a square." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"A square?"

"Ok that's beside the point! You like Carter right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"You want to make her happy right?" she asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Then you can do this!" she encouraged.

"But what if I mess up the song, or trip, or sound horrible, or forget the lyrics, or…" before I could finish she cut me off.

"Get it together!" she then slapped me across the face and glared straight into my eyes.

"Um, ow!" I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Charlie listen to me, if you want to make Carter feel really special then sing the song. It is really easy!" she exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say! Your dad is the god of music." I crossed my arms and gave her a glare.

"Well someone likes to be a downer," she lightly punched my shoulder. "I'm saying that I know you can do it! Even the Stolls are singing a song together. If your half brothers can do it, then so can you."

"I don't know Anne, I feel like throwing up just thinking about it! I'm not the best singer in the universe ya' know."

"You don't have to be the best," she assured me. "You'll do great." She gave me a friendly smile, and at that moment I felt a whole lot better.

"You know what," I puffed up my chest to look confident. "I can do this, at least I think. If it means making Carter feel good then I'll do it."

"Just keep saying that and you won't feel the least bit nervous." She gave me a one arm hug and ran back over to her own table.

I went to my table, where dinner was waiting.

When I was half way done with my supper, trying my best not to get nervous, Chiron stomped his foot to get our attention.

"Attention children, can I have your attention?" immediately there was a loud clang of forks and knives being laid down on the tables.

"Now you all may know about the recent monster attack we've had. If anyone knows anything about it, please, do tell me. We need to catch whoever may be behind us, before more monsters are summoned. On a happier note, tonight is Song Night at the Amphitheater!" everyone began to cheer and shout, making the environment much happier.

I stood up, as did many others. The Stolls even stood up on the table and began to dance. At least now I know I'm not the only horrible dancer of my family.

He held his hands above the crowd, silencing everyone.

"So make sure to get your songs in to Anne if you wish to sing. It starts at eight o' clock. Make sure you're not late!" with that Chiron left, leaving everyone to be excited.

"I cannot wait!" shrieked Rue, one of my half sisters. She brought her hands close to her face and clapped with joy.

"Is something wrong Charlie? You look a bit green." Notified Travis, who was looking at his reflection in the back of a spoon.

I hadn't realized he asked a question until later, because I had forgotten about what Anne told me. All the thoughts came flooding back into my mind.

"Yea I, uh, think I'm going to go lay down." I quickly left the table, scooting into Davey who was walking by just as I stood up.

I fled from the pavilion, holding my mouth and hoping I didn't lose my dinner.

"Breath Charlie, just breath." I told myself as I reached the cabin area. I walked over to the hearth and sat down, watching the small flame within dance around on the wood.

"Don't lose your cool." I whispered.

"You can't lose something you never had." I heard a small laugh, and turned around to see Carter grinning at me. She looked beautiful as always.

"Can I sit?" she asked and nodded towards the empty space beside me.

"As you wish," I grinned and turned back towards the hearth.

"You ok?" she asked and picked up a stick that was sitting beside her. She began to prod at the fire, making what looked like fireflies to arise and disappear in the summer air as she stuck the flames.

"Yea, totally fine." I cleared my throat.

"Well you left the Pavilion in quite a hurry. Your table told me you didn't feel good." She exclaimed.

"No I'm, I'm fine. Just a bit, uh, nervous is all." I bit my lip and looked straight into the hearth, not meeting Carters eyes.

"About what?" she asked and smiled slightly.

"Tonight." I said flatly. I turned my head and she gave me a confused look. "You know the Amphitheater and all. I'm actually, uh, singing." I exclaimed quickly.

"Really?" her eyes lit up and she gasped and grabbed my arm. "What are you going to sing?" she asked.

"It's actually a surprise." I brought my lips to my mouth and silently shushed her. "For you."

She grabbed a lock of her hair at once and groomed it through slowly with her fingers, bighting her lip as well.

"Hmmmm…" she hummed and looked at the sunset. "Now what could you be singing?"

I at once brought my fingers to my lips again, shushing her for real.

"Shhh, don't tell Carter." I winked and scooted closer to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and propping the other back for me to lean on.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." She winked back and smiled, showing her teeth which she rarely did when she smiled.

I breathed heavy, feeling a lot better just knowing that Carter was beside me. Her sweet aura brushed my nose in the small breeze, making me heave a happy sigh.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my nose.

"I don't want this summer to end." She sighed.

"Me either. Leaving you will be more than torture." I whispered.

"Then let's not talk about it. Let's talk about now." I could scarcely see her smile.

"Ok," I agreed, leaning my cheek on her head.

Just then I heard footsteps behind us. I turned around to see the rest of camp coming from the pavilion. I realized that we had free time until the Song Night began.

"Come on, let's go find Draego!" she gasped and jumped to her feet. I slowly got up, laughing at how peppy she could get.

"Why?" I asked as she dragged me by my wrist to the Hades cabin.

"I don't know, to relieve him of Luna or something." She chuckled as we reached the cabins peeling black door. She knocked three times, and then began to rock back and forth on her heels as the door swung open.

"What?" screamed Luna, looking quite aggravated. When she realized it was us she calmed down.

"Oh, it's just you." she said happily. "Come on in."

We slowly entered the cabin, looking around at all the stuff on the walls that we hadn't noticed before, like black skulls painted on the walls and large dark drapes hanging over the windows, not letting in light.

"We just came to check on-"but Carters voice was cut off as we both ducked to avoid getting hit with a bag.

"I told you to keep all of your things on your side!" scoffed Luna, glaring at Draego.

It hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his bed.

"Oof!" he stumbled a bit before falling. "What is your problem?" he hollered, standing up and marching over to Luna.

"You want to know what's my problem?" she screamed, looking up to stare at Draego, who towered at least a foot above her. It wasn't that he was tall, but that she was quite short.

"You're the problem!" she scoffed and folded her arms.

"I didn't DO anything!" he exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You showed up didn't you?" she screamed.

Carter and I were left standing there awkwardly in the middle of their cabin as they fought back and forth.

I spotted Nico in the corner on his bunk, listening to his IPod and playing a game on his laptop. He wore a black Beatles T-shirt and black jeans. His back was propped up against the bunk as he stared motionless into the computer screen.

Carter spotted him as well, and quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me across the cabin.

She grabbed his ear buds and yanked them out.

"Hey!" he screamed in return. "Give me em' back!" he grabbed for his IPod, but Carter easily held it out of reach.

"What are they fighting about?" she hissed and pointed over her shoulder.

"Heck if I know. They've been doing that all day and it's driving me crazy! It kind of reminds me of when Luna first came, and how much she hated my guts. "He let out a small laugh, and then fixed his eyes back to his laptop.

"Well do you know WHY they've been fighting?" I asked, hitting his shoulder so he would turn back to us.

"No," he hit me back. "But I think it had to do with Luna's family, but that's just me." he folded one arm and held out the other towards Carter, who reluctantly threw him his IPod.

"Thanks anyway," she said half heartedly.

"Whatever," he replied; now back to being transfixed on his game.

"Come on," she said and grabbed my arm once more.

We made it halfway through the cabin when Carter screamed "Heads up!" and I was pushed down to the floor. Right where my head had been a sleeping back came sailing through the air.

"And this is yours too!" scoffed Luna from above me.

"Oh my gods!" I jumped to my feet. "You two have problems!" I yelled and power walked from the cabin, half grumbling and half laughing.

Carter quickly caught up to me, looking back at the cabin every few steps, as if to make sure it didn't blow up.

"Well that was… interesting." I said, grabbing Carters hand.

"I'll say," she agreed, wrapping his fingers in-between mine.

Just then I heard the conch horn.

"I guess that means its time." I coughed, and rubbed my neck nervously.

"You'll do great," she turned to me and smiled, then leaned up and kissed my cheek quickly. "See ya' at the Amphitheater." She let go of my hand and ran off, looking back only once to wave.

I was left standing by the Volleyball Net, feeling my knees about to buckle after re-thinking what I was about to do.

**That only took me forever to make xP I've been really distracted lately, sorry guys :( but I'm trying to get back in the old routine :) IS my story getting boring? I so hope not cuz I feel that way :(**

**DIAMONDSGIRL101! I love u ;D**

**Dreago Son Of Hades, im finishing this while talking about Go Fish with you, I wanna play! :D**

**Thanks ya'll for reading; I want at least 8 reviews b4 I update next! :o and I haven't said this in a while, so here it goes: REVIEW OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT MY MUFFIN GUN! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, I encourage everyone to listen to the songs, it helps the mood haha…**

Carter

I sat in the front row with my cabin, giving me a clear view of the stage.

Torches were lit and were propped up on poles around the stage. Large speakers sat in the back, right in front of the crimson red curtain. The bleachers were rising up like stairs, like in a baseball stadium.

I sat beside Leo and Peyton, directly in front of the stage.

I looked behind me and saw Charlie a few rows up, stuck sitting between Connor and Travis. They were busy shooting people with spit balls through coffee straws. Namely Drew and her sisters.

They were two rows above the Aphrodite cabin, making them a perfect target.

Every time Drew was hit, she would squeal, kick her heels, and turn around to glare angrily at the Stolls. Her half sisters would do the same thing, except for Piper, who was shooting spit balls back.

Eventually Charlie got out a straw himself, and it turned into a spit ball war.

I turned around and saw Chiron clip clopping up the steps to the stage. He held up his hands to speak, and was struck by a spit ball right in the face.

He clenched his fists and glared at the Stolls, then pointed to the trash can to the left of the stage. They reluctantly got up and threw away their weapons.

"Now children, I know you are all excited. If we can all just have fun, and keep the stage clean," another glare towards the Hermes cabin."Then I know this will be quite a delightful evening. Anne, if you will." Anne jumped up the stairs to the stage and walked over to the microphone. She was carrying her bright purple clip board, which she glanced at before speaking.

"Thanks everyone for coming!" she started out by saying. The whole camp clapped and screamed with excitement.

After about a minute and spoke again.

"Shut up!" she screamed and grinned. The crowd snickered then went silent. "Well tonight should be really fun. We have a lot of great music comin' up, and the snack bar right over there," she pointed to the side of the Amphitheater. "Is open, thanks to the Dionysus cabin. So is everyone ready?" again, lots of shouting and clapping began. "Then let's begin! To get things started, we have the Stolls." She clapped a few times, and then walked off the stage.

The Stolls came down, hooting and hollering, and jumped up onto stage without using the steps.

Anne quickly brought out a second microphone, and then exited once more.

"Tonight," began Travis, throwing his arm around Connors shoulders. "My brother and I will be singing Cooler Than Me, by Mike Posner."

"BUT," started Connor. "We would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone at camp, Drew."

The whole camp started whispering "Ohhhhhh" at once.

I turned around to look at Drew, whose cheeks were crimson red, and a horrified frown plastered on her face.

The Stolls then slipped behind the curtain for a few seconds, and then reappeared again. Everyone started clapping and laughing, because the Stolls looked ridiculous. They wore pink feathery boas around their necks. Travis wore a red girl's hat on his head, and Connor had black sunglasses propped up on his ears.

"Please enjoy." Said Connor. The music began, and I realized it was the radio version, which I enjoyed better anyway.

_If I could write you a song,_

_To make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm,_

_I used up all of my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this,_

_But you probably won't,_

_You think you're cooler than me,_

_You've got designer shades,_

_Just to hide your face,_

_And you wear them around,_

_Like you're cooler than me,_

At these lines Connor brought down his sunglasses in front of his eyes, then propped them down slightly so he could look over them.

_And you never say hey,_

_Or remember my name,_

_It's probably 'cause,_

_You think you're cooler than me,_

When the instrumental music played the Stolls pranced around the stage, acting like Drew would. They walked like models and looked at their nails. It was cracking everyone up, even Chiron.

I listened to the rest of the song, laughing at how annoyed and humiliated Drew was.

The girls surrounding her tried to calm her down. One got her bottled water, another got her a fan. Nothing helped I suppose, because by the time the song ended she had stomped out of the Amphitheater with cheeks redder than an apple and a clenched jaw, her guinea pigs following.

When the last chords of the song played out, everyone stood up clapping. The Stolls on stage bowed and blew dramatic kisses to the crowd. With the whole camp out of their seats cheering, Anne got up on stage with them.

"Alright," she took the microphone into her hand. "That was awesome!" she laughed. "You can have a seat now." But the Stolls weren't listening; they were too busy acting dramatic in front of everyone.

"Yo, guys!" Anne screamed, but still no response.

"Hellooooooo," she said, holding out the 'o'.

"Hey!" she screamed again, but the brothers were still too busy soaking up the glory.

Anne made a noise that sounded like a growl, and then marched off behind the curtain. She came out holding a bullhorn.

She cranked the volume all the way up, and then held it up to her mouth. She marched up to the boys and with a devious smile, screamed "HEY!"

Her yell echoed through the Amphitheater, silencing everyone.

The Stolls screamed, cupped their hands over their ears, and fell to the ground.

"You can go now." Said Anne in a sweet voice, but an evil grin still on her face. She turned to the crowd, and suddenly everyone burst out laughing. She bowed and laughed as well.

The Stolls, who were moaning and still holding their ears, slowing edged their way to the stairs and off the stage.

They then got up and stumbled to their seats.

When they passed my seat I heard Travis say "I think she broke my hearing!". Connor punched him on the arm. "She can't break your hearing idiot; she can only make you deaf!"

"Ok then," said Anne to the microphone. "Up next I will be singing." She smiled and took one of the microphones off stage, then came back.

"This song is called Superman, by Taylor Swift." She looked down and smiled straight at Leo, who was beaming right beside me.

The music started and everyone went silent.

_Tall dark and superman,_

_He puts papers in his brief case, _

_And drives away,_

_To save the world,_

_Or go to work,_

_It's the same thing to me,_

_He's got his mothers eyes,_

_His father's ambitions,_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,_

_And I know every word that you say,_

_Yay,_

_You smile and say 'How are you?'_

_And I say just fine,_

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_I love you forever,_

_I watched Superman fly away,_

_You've got a busy day today,_

_To save the world,_

_I'll be around,_

_I watched Superman fly away,_

_Come back,_

_I'll be with you someday,_

_I'll be right here,_

_On the ground,_

_When you come back down,_

This song made me feel slightly sad, thinking about having to leave Charlie. At the end of the summer we would part ways, and I wouldn't see him until next year considering we live so far apart.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, and pulled out a few screws. I fiddled with them in my hands, while listening to Anne sing.

When I thought about it, she sounded exactly like Taylor Swift herself, it was uncanny.

Leo noticed something was wrong, and he turned to look at me.

"You ok?" he said over the music.

"Not really," I sighed. "Leaving Charlie at the end of the summer will be murderous!" I whined, dropping a few screws.

When I leaned over to pick them up, I swear I heard Leo say "It might be earlier than the end of the summer." But he turned away from me to quickly to tell.

When Anne finished her song everyone stood up clapping and yelling. Her voice was amazing, and I'm positive everyone loved the song.

"Thank you!" she called into the microphone. She let everyone settle down before speaking again. "Next up is Josh from the Aphrodite cabin."

There were claps as Josh made his way onto the stage.

He grasped the microphone with one hand and ran his fingers nervously through his dark brown hair. "This is for Kat, it's called Just the Way You Are" he gulped, and then the music began.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin',_

_Her hair, her hair, _

_Falls perfectly without her tryin',_

_She so beautiful,_

_And I tell her every day,_

_Ya, I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her,_

_She won't believe me,_

_And it's so, it's so,_

_Sad to think that she won't see what I see,_

_And every time she asks me 'Do I look ok?'_

_I say,_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

I looked at Kat up with the Hermes cabin, smiling like a Barbie Doll.

Charlie looked down and winked at me, and I'm pretty sure I blushed.

When I turned back towards the stage, I realized the Hades cabin was right beside ours. Luna sat on the end, with Draego beside her and Nico on the other end.

To my surprise Luna didn't look to annoyed, she was actually talking to Draego, as in a real conversation. I think I might have seen her smile a few times.

Before I knew it, the song had ended. Everyone stood up and clapped, and Josh looked as if he was about to faint.

He slowly made his way off stage and Anne, at the same time, was making her way up.

"Thanks Josh!" she called into the Microphone. "We're going to take a short break now, and after Charlie will be singing."

At these words I turned around and looked up at the Hermes cabin. Charlie looked as green as could be, and his family around him was trying to encourage him. Even the Stolls were patting his back. It still looked as if he would need a doggy bag.

**Oh ya! The singing has FINALLY begun! Sorry about the long wait guys, ive been busy lately and I procrastinate as well hehe. But thanks for reading!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Blue Is The Sea, thanks Andrew! :D**

**Greystars… you're writing is WAY better than mine! ;D**

**Now guys, I need at least 9 reviews before I update again :) that's right, im holding a chapter hostage! :O**

**Review! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

***CAUTION* listen to the songs with the story or else it won't be as awesome! Lol read on :)…**

Charlie

Yea, ok, I had to get myself together. Looking like an idiot in front of the girl of my dreams really isn't the coolest thing to do.

"Come on, we can go for a walk or something," said Davey and Anne, whom had come up to sit beside me.

"Yea, maybe that's-"I faltered when I almost fell over some bleachers. "Maybe that's a good idea."

I shakily made my way down to the Snack Station, looking around to see if people could see my shaking legs.

The song Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, a very amazing song for half bloods, began to play.

I tapped my foot to the beat, trying to keep my mind from wondering to the uncomfortable nauseous feeling in my stomach.

Why was I being so nervous you may ask? I have no idea really. Maybe I was just nervous that Carter wouldn't be impressed. All I know is that I've never felt such incredible nerve about one thing.

"Da- Davey," I stammered.

"Yea man?" he asked, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes staring at something straight ahead, I was for sure it was Luna.

"Are you singing?" I asked, swaying back and forth slightly on my feet.

"Pffft, of course!" he slapped me on the back.

"Wait… really?" I sighed, quite relieved. One of my best friends was going to be singing as well, that fact helped me calm down.

"Yep," he exclaimed, popping the P. "I'm going to be singing, uh, Hello by Hawk Nelson," he stared at the ground, as if I might make fun of him.

"Wow that song is PERFECT for you and Luna!" I said, maybe a little too loud for his liking. The next thing I knew, he had his hand clamped over my mouth, and he was directing me out of the Snack Line, to the stage where no one was standing.

"WILL YOU BE QUITE!" he gasped as he let go of my mouth. "I don't want the whole world to know!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry! I'm just saying, you and Luna are too shy around each other." I looked at his eyes, and he quickly turned away. I don't know if I sounded crazy or not, but I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was to sing, he was just hiding his emotions.

"I'm, I'm just getting comfortable with it all." He puffed up his chest.

"Yea, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh just shut it." He hissed.

"Alright, whatever you say." I held my hands up in defense. I nodded my head towards the Snack Bar, and we slowly walked back over.

After a long and awkward silence, I finally said "Well I think you'll do great."

"Thanks," he grinned. I noticed a small crowd gathering around the bar and one of the many fires.

Anne motioned us over to our original spot in line.

"You just missed it, Connor was throwing popcorn at Travis, and when Travis threw a glass of grape juice at Connor, he jumped out of the way, and you know who it hit?" she said excitedly.

"Abe Lincoln!" I guessed sarcastically. She hit my arm and grinned.

"NO! It splashed all over Draego!" her eyes grew huge with excitement.

We all ran over to the crowd that was gathering people quickly.

In the middle were the Stolls and Draego, battling it out with their inherited powers and fists.

Draego ran in and tackled Connor, holding him to the ground with one arm and trying to punch him with the other.

"Anger issues?" I whispered under my breath to Anne, who laughed half heartedly.

Travis ran over, pulled Draego off of Conner, and tried to push him to the ground.

Draego, as if not even thinking, made something extremely unusual happen. Everyone's shadows began to move.

Now don't ask me how it happened, I can't explain it. It was as if Draego had stolen everyone's shadows, and made them into his minions

Mine, along with everyone else's began to move. They jumped off of our feet, where they stood originally, and moved forward. You could tell whose shadow was who's because it kept its shape.

"This is like Peter Pan!" I exclaimed excitedly to Anne and Davey, whose shadows has left them as well.

"AWESOME!" screamed Davey. "It's like magic!"

Everyone's shadows moved forward, standing beside Draego like an army re-enforcements.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening as his minions filed in. The shapes of the dark bodies were visible through the glow of the fire.

Everyone backed up in amazement, looking at their feet to see is their shadows had left or stayed where they should be.

"Um, I'm not trying to do this!" he called to everyone, not taking his eyes off the shadows, as if they might attack.

"Just go with it!" encouraged Clio, eager for a fight.

"Wait!" said a voice from the crowd. Luna stepped forward, short but looking as mean as ever. Her dark black hair was in a braid over her shoulder, and her dark eyes shimmered with what looked like death.

"I might be of some assistance." She snarled, walking over towards Draego, cracking her knuckles, which were covered in leather gloves with the fingers cut off.

"You sure about this?" asked Draego, glancing over his shoulders every once in a while to check on his Shadowing Minions.

"Shut up and let's fight these no good, prank pulling, fudge heads." She grinned evilly.

The funny thing was, just then the song Animal I Have Become came on, by Three Days Grace.

By then everyone had backed way up, leaving a large gap between the campers and the fighters.

"COME ON ALREADY!" screeched Clio in annoyance.

"AHHHHH!" was the Stolls battle cry, for the charged at Luna and Draego.

But either way, they sprang into action. About a hundred campers, or shadows anyway, began to attack the Stolls.

Hitting, punching, jabbing, and the Stolls couldn't fight back. The swung their fists, but it just went straight through each of Draego's re-enforcements.

Luna and Draego didn't even have to move, the shadows did everything for them.

They just stood there, fists clenched, as if about to fight, but holding back. Both of their dark eyes were burning with hate, just like Hades.

I spotted my Shadow, which was at the moment, pulling at Connor's hoodie. He was screaming with fear, as was Travis.

Everyone was cheering for who they wanted to win, and one by one they seemed to join in, taking sides. Most of them began to attack the shadows, obviously on the Stolls side, but others went for the Hades cabin.

But either way, they sprang into action. About a hundred campers, or shadows anyway, began to attack the Stolls.

Hitting, punching, jabbing, and the Stolls couldn't fight back. The swung their fists, but it just went straight through each of Draego's re-enforcements.

Luna and Draego didn't even have to move, the shadows did everything for them.

They just stood there, fists clenched, as if about to fight, but holding back. Both of their dark eyes were burning with hate, just like Hades.

I spotted my Shadow, which was at the moment, pulling at Connor's hoodie. He was screaming with fear, as was Travis.

Everyone was cheering for who they wanted to win, and one by one they seemed to join in, taking sides. Most of them began to attack the shadows, obviously on the Stolls side, but others went for the Hades cabin.

I, myself, grabbed a broomstick that was propped up on the stage beside me, and ran in to help Draego and Luna. I was followed by Anne, Davey, Josh, Kat, Violet, Jordan, Leo, Nico, and of course Carter.

Carter grabbed a knife that was hidden in the holster on her side.

"How long have you had that?" I asked, very surprised.

"Oh, Annabeth's been teaching me the ropes." She laughed as she began to battle with a Hermes girl, who had a long blonde braid, bright green eyes, and a short metal pole as her weapon.

I myself went up against a boy named Galen.

He was the son of Apollo. He had very dark brown hair, almost black, with greenish blue eyes. The special thing about him, though, was that he could use light as a weapon.

As if he held a small fire in his palms, he could blast people away with the wisp of his hand. I had never seen such a power.

I ran at him with my weapon, looking quite ridiculous. Holding up a wooden stick with bristles sticking from the end isn't exactly a threatening.

He held up his hands, grinning cruelly, and I suddenly was knocked off my feet from a large burst of energy. It was like the sun had exploded, causing an earth quake and heat wave at the same time.

"Holy mother of Zeus!" I cursed, punching the ground in anger. How the heck was I going to defeat a guy who had bombs of light practically implanted in his hands?

I thought to myself for a few seconds, keeping a low profile, to escape another explosion of light for as long as possible.

That's when I noticed it. Galen was staying around the fire, staying clear of the shadows and darkness.

That was the answer; he needed a source to have power.

I jumped to my feet, and creeped after Galen. He turned around just as I hit him, knocking him out of the fire's light and into the shadows of the snack bar.

He cursed, turned around towards me, and held up his hands. Nothing but a few small flashes of light came out, not enough to hurt a lightning bug.

He realized his mistake, and started to turn, but I was quicker.

I jumped on him, pinned him to the ground, ready to strike, when a loud booming voice echoed even louder than the screams of campers.

"CAMPERS!" screamed a voice in rage. I automatically knew who it was… Chiron.

"I leave to go get some tea for ten minutes and you've already begun fighting. May the gods help you!" he scoffed. I had never seen him so mad.

"Now! If everyone would kindly make their way back to their seats, unless of course you have some sort of injury, we can begin, and I won't have to send everyone to bed early." He gave us all a long glare and we reluctantly filed back towards the bleachers.

Everyone shadows, quick as lightning, made it back to their owner. They jumped onto our feet, and began to act normal again, moving on the ground with no abnormal jerks or kicks.

Anne made her way back onto stage, with a larger hole in the side of her shirt, and her messy bun pulled halfway out.

"Well that was interesting." She said while catching her breath vigorously.

"Back to business then I guess. Alright, Charlie you're up!" she called with a pen between her fingers and the clip board under her arm.

I gulped, forgetting that I had to sing, but suddenly feeling better about it.

I stepped down the bleachers and jumped onto stage, feeling a cold sweat coming on.

"Um, ok, hi." I started awkwardly. "I'm Charlie and I'm going to be sing You Make Me Smile, by Uncle Kracker… dedicated to Carter." So far so good. Then the music began.

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right_

Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah, it's okay  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile…

So far so good I thought. I looked down at the crowd, where Carter was smiling uncontrollably, cupping her hands over her mouth, and staring straight at me.

All I cared about was the fact that Carter was happy, or at least seemed that way, and that I hadn't made a complete fool of myself yet.

Sooner than thought, the song ended.

I heaved a sigh so heavy that I thought I'd fall over, and the crowd of demi-gods in front of me were clapping and yelling their heads off.

"Nicely done!" yelled Anne happily as she made her way back over to the microphone.

I stood there frozen for a few seconds, before Anne whispered to me "Charlie, you can go now."

"Oh," I said sheepishly and slowly walked off stage.

As soon as I thought I was clear, I fell. And not just anywhere, down the steps.

Five steps down; I hit the ground with a thud.

I looked over at the crowd of campers staring blankly at me, red faced, sitting awkwardly on my butt.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically. I could feel my face growing as crimson as an apple.

To my luck, Carter was in the front row.

She jumped to her feet, ran over to me, and held out a hand.

"You are such a cluts!" she laughed and yanked me to my feet.

My face grew normal color, and I found myself laughing along with everyone else. My arm found its way around Carter's waist, and we made our way back to our seats with everyone else.

**YA! Wow that only took me like 3 weeks to complete -_- sorry for the wait! D: I hope you enjoyed and hope it didn't confuse anyone :P**

**Review or else ill, ill, well ill do something! :O gimme 9 reviews or else :) **

**READ AND LOVE! lol**__


	37. Chapter 37

**You guys should really look up the songs and read a long or something, it really sets a mood haha enjoy…**

Carter

"Nicely done!" Davey came over and patted Charlie on the back, rather hard I must say.

He came over beside me and squeezed awkwardly in between Luna and Kat, who looked annoyed as she was pushed nearly off the bleacher.

The bottom row was fairly squished now, consisting of me on the end, Charlie beside me, Leo beside him, Luna beside Leo, Kat beside Luna, and Davey squished between the two, who looked completely out of place, as he was much taller than both of them.

"Seems a bit tight." I breathed, packed beside Charlie and feeling like a brick in a wall.

"Fine with me," Charlie winked down at me, pretended to yawn, then nonchalantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

Anne appeared almost at of nowhere it seems, back on stage.

"Let me see…" she quickly flipped through some pages on her clip board. "Up next is Leo-" she stopped almost short. "Leo?"

The man of the hour came up on stage, with a whiter than should be face but a confident smile.

Anne covered up the microphone with one hand, but you could still hear her saying "But you never signed up?"

"I snuck the clipboard when you weren't looking, it was supposed to be a surprise!" he quickly kissed her cheek then sent her off stage.

She came down and nestled in between Charlie and Luna.

"Uh, hey I guess." Started Leo. A few replies echoed from the theater, before he began to speak again.

"This is for my Anne, obviously." He chuckled quickly. "Any who, it's called Accidentally In Love, by Counting Crows."

I heard the familiar tune I had once known from the movie _Shrek_ and smiled when I looked up at Charlie, who may or may not have been thinking him and I fell accidentally in love.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love…

Yep, that was defiantly me; I was hopelessly and accidentally in love. Don't get me wrong I'm completely fine with that. Nothing made me happier than being with Charlie… being wrapped in his arms while he told me how much I meant to him.__

The happy and upbeat tune of his song echoed one last time through the Theater before everyone clapped and, red as can be Anne nearly skipped onto stage.

"That was, that was amazing!" she exclaimed, smiling uncontrollably, looking rather like a Barbie Doll.

Leo sat back down where Anne had, and let out a very long sigh.

"You ok?" I whispered over to him.

"I nearly died." He said flatly.

"I'll take him to the Juice Bar." giggled Kat.

"I'll go with." Agreed Luna.

They both got up swiftly from their seats and each took one of Leo's arms, leading him away.

Finally after Anne was done talking about how amazing Leo was, she said "Ok ok, Davey's next." She announced with crimson cheeks.

"Here goes nothin'." He whispered to Charlie and I.

As soon as he went up on stage, I saw Luna scurrying over to the front row with us, ducking lowing that the stage as to not block anyone's view. She didn't have to duck far though, she was already quite short.

"I heard Davey's name and hurried over as fast as I could. He's singing?" she questioned with big dark eyes. I noticed she had died her camp shirt black, and the letters were orange.

Charlie and I nodded in sync.

Luna sat back in the bleacher, trying to act as if she didn't very much care, but clearly was extremely excited.

"Hey peoples." Davey started off. "I'm going to be singing Hello by Hawk Nelson. Hope ya' like."

He quickly made the microphone stand much taller so he didn't have to bend over to speak into it.

_You never ever leave my mind  
My sweet, sweet Madeline  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I feel like I'm alive  
And I can barely make a sound  
Whenever you're around  
You can find me hiding in the crowd  
Next time you come to town_

Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times

Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times

Wish I could somehow let you know  
That all the way from here to Mexico  
You're the one and only girl for me  
He-he tu es un, bonjour oui oui  
And my tongue gets tied so quick  
I get so nervous I'm feeling sick  
I turn into the world's worst Romeo  
Every time I try to say hello

You're so fine  
Been on my mind  
Get nervous every time  
I see you hop online

Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times…

I glanced beside me and saw Luna redder than I ever have, twirling her black and blue hair and bighting her lip.

The funny thing was, it was like the band Hawk Nelson had made this song for them. They were always way nervous around each other, and every time they were about to flirt it seemed one of them backed down. Maybe Davey thought it was high time he did something about it.

The song ended and everyone stood up and clapped, including a very enthusiastic Luna.

Davey jumped off stage and came down and sat beside us.

"That was so, so-"Luna stopped short and realized she had grabbed Davey's hand and was holding tight. She quickly pulled away.

"Really good." She finished, settling back down in her seat.

"Thanks," he said and smiled.

We turned back up to look at the stage, but in the corner of my eye I watched as Davey slipped his fingers in between Luna's small hand, and she didn't pull away…

"Great job! I don't know about you all, but I am loving all the music so far!" she clapped with the clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Everyone else clapped and hollered along.

"Let me see now," she skimmed through her papers. "Luna, everyone!"

I looked beside me, and Luna got up to go, but looking reluctant about having to leave Davey and of course, his hand.

She jogged up on stage, looking fairly evil in her black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"Hey guys." She said. "Im going to be singing Stand In The Rain by Superchick," she opened her mouth to say more, but decided not to.

A slow and sad sounding song began to rhythmically dance throughout the Theater.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain…

This song indeed made everyone feel slightly sad. We had all one time or another had to deal with sadness and pain, and this song proved it.

Luna, I had heard, had dealt with being kicked out of seven schools, having anger issues, being arrested for assault, and of course living without her real dad, as most of us have had to live without one of our real parents.

The song ended and the Theater was silent for several seconds, before there was an outburst of claps and yells, everyone loving Luna.

She came and sat down, looking fairly happy with herself.

Her eyes were glassy looking, with what I took to be thoughts of passed hurt.

This made me think about my mom I had left behind in New Hampshire. The same mom who had abandoned me and hadn't talked to me for seven years. The mom I resented for never looking for me.

"That was amazing Luna!" Anne gasped into the microphone, causing an echo. "Fantastic job! I think now would be an appropriate time for a break and stretch, don't you?" She gingerly skipped off stage and down to Leo and the rest of us.

**Oh gosh, its been like a month :/ im so sorry guys! Ive been really busy with school, its drowning me o.O **

**Anywho, I hope u enjoyed this chapter! I forced myself to make it haha! :) sorry it was just singing.**

**Diamondsgirl101: I love you so much girly! :) **

**Draego Son Of Hades: miss u so much!**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and review or I will pull out… *drum roll* MY FREAKIN SPECTACULAR MUFFIN GUN! :D**


End file.
